Spirit of the Radio
by MinstrelBoy
Summary: The InuYasha gang. On motorcycles. You know you don't need to hear more. Formerly 'The Awsomely Metal IY biker story."
1. Start Me Up

Howdy folks, first episode of the awesomely metal IY Biker story, esentully this came about from noteing how cool it would be if everyone on IY were bikers. Someone said "Sounds like a good idea for a fanfic." She has since learned what happens when you give me ideas. Anyway here is my semi-blashpemous-to-rabid-IY-fans work a' art. (I aplogize now for my spelling/grammer.)  
  
-John Walker  
  
The Awsomely Metal IY Biker Story (Or how I learned to stop worring and looove the bomb!) Part One of One  
  
She locked the door behind her, outside, the storm howled and beat agaist the walls. She looked for a way out. There was a door on the other side of the room, it was open, a way out. She opened the door, and stared in disbelief, it was the evidance locker, a dead end. she was traped.  
  
Kagome rexamined the Sherrif's office, there was a desk with the keys to cells, 3 of which stood agiast the wall, she couldn't see through the shawdows but it looked like they were empty, or so she hoped. She walked over to the middle cell to take a look at the windows, barred naturally, letting only the rain in.  
  
Something slammed agaist the door. She turned to look. He had found her. She didn't know the man trying to kill her. She was just walking home through a drizzle threating to pour when he popped out of an alley, pistol in hand, demanding her necklace. She had been running since then.  
  
"Tell ya what" Kagome had a heart attack as she quickly learned the cell behind her was not empty. The man behind her chuckled at she jumped. He leaned agaist the cell door. "You let me out, I get rid of who ever is chasing you." he said in dispassionate, almost bored tone. "Why should I trust you!?" "I was framed, I swear to God." "Bullshit!"  
He grined. "Smart kid, but at least with me you have a chance, and that door ain't gonna hold forever."  
  
Kagome reviewed her options and took a step towards the keys. "Promise you'll leave me alone?" "Promise." She picked up the keys and walked back to the cell. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.  
  
"Just hide." He said, and walked into the evidance locker, he came back out with a leather jacket on and a .45 in his right hand, he stood by the door and waited for the man to hit it again, as soon as the door shuddered he kicked it out and followed through into the hallway.The room was filled with the thunderous boom of the 1911 as he was briefly iluminated by the lighting of white hot gas escaping the barrel. He stepped back in like nothing had happened.  
  
Kagome couldn't belive it worked. "Tha.. Thank you.. you saved me.." He glanced at her "What's yer name?" "Kagome." "Kagome huh? I"m InuYasha, and seein' as I just gotta outta prison, ya got any money on ya?" He turned the gun on her. "Bu- you said-" "Yeah, well that'll teach you to trust strange men in jail cells. No money huh? Ah well cryin' shame" He grabbed her necklace, gave a odd half wave with his gun, and grinned as he fled out the door into the night.  
  
INSERT OPENING TITLE SONG THING (Just listen to Not Fade Away by The Rolling Stones)  
  
In retrospect, the whole thing made very little sense, InuYasha actions made sense, but not the robbers. Why go right after the necklace? How did he know she had no money? Why follow her so far? Even into a desserted police station? It didn't add up.  
  
The jewel on her necklace wasn't visable, and she doubted it had any real value anywho. It was a gift from her Grandpa, an old jewel he called the Shikon jewel, then launched in to a rambling tale about the fedual era or something. Anyway, it was pink and wieghed very little, she doubted it was a real gem.  
  
Kagome looked up and noticed a familer face leaning agaist a wall in front of a bar, trying to light a cigarette. "YOU!" InuYasha looked up and stared at her with indignity! him! indignity! He stormed over and exclaimed "Do you know how much shit I've gone trhough since I got this damned thing?" He held up the jewel "You keep it!" he jammed it into her hand and stormed back into the bar. With that chapter of her life closed, Kagome went home.  
  
So life went on for a week or two like this before the shit hit the fan in a BIG way. Kagome came home one day to find the house desserted and a note on the table. "Kagome, travel to Thysis as fast as you can in anyway possible, look for an old woman answearing to the name Keade, she will have an eyepatch. -Grandpa" "what the hell..." Kagome wondered aloud "it's joke. Veeery funny" She checked the house a couple times over but could find no one. She went out side for a breath of fresh air , she leanded agaist a tree.  
  
The tree exploded a foot above her head. Something was ringing in her ears. Part of her vision was blurred. Something bright. The gate was open. she ran. Dirt flew up in front of her. She felt a consussive blast of air, her hearing got worse and worse. She stumbled into the street. She ran with out thought. Running in and out of street lights. She couldn't see. She felt the heat as something passed her and inch from her head. She kept running, the explosions behind her got closer and closer, her lungs wanted to explode. She was beginning to falter. Anthor step, something was wrong, she had stumbled, she was falling.  
  
Something hit her hard in the chest. She felt her feet leave the ground. The ground came came up to meet her. Two more explosions, one deeper in tone than the other. Gravel filled her vision. There was a solid crack. Everything went from a blurred and blinding white to balck.  
  
Next thing she remembered was staring up and being shook, a face began to matiralize out of the haze, followed by a voice "Yo, kid you ok?" After several seconds Kagome managed to nod, her head was too sizes too small for her brain.. the face and voice were becoming more distincte, almost familar.. "How many fingers?" She was confused for a second, see couldn't see clealry.. "How many fingers!"  
"... thr.. three." "Now?" ".... Four." "And now?" "Two." The voice seemed to relax. She recognized the face... the name was on the tip of her tounge.. "Aright kid, ya don't have a concussion, just a nasty lump." "Inu... Yasha..?" "Yeah it's me, let's get you to a hospital."  
"No.. I gotta go... get to... Thysis.." With that she scumbled back into unconciousness and her head went limp.  
  
Something smelled like tobacco and leather.... and something else Kagome couldn't identify.. sorta like fireworks... she lifted her head up and imediatly regreated it. After a minute the pain subsided and she opened her eyes. She was in the backseat of a car, her head was padded by a familar leather jacket. On the radio Page and Plant were Going to californa. She knew who was driving.  
  
"Bout damn time you woke up. We're an a couple hours outta Thysis. Might as well get some sleep while you got the chance." Kagome deemed this good advice and passed out.  
  
It was sunny when she woke up. She sat up, the pain in her head gone. InuYasha had put his feet up on the dash and had apperantly fallen asleep with a lit cigarette in his mouth. They were parked on the side of the road under a tree, a small village lie about half a mile off, Thysis. "Ready?" InuYasha asked with out opening his eyes.  
"Yeah." he started up the car and asked "So why exacty are you headed out here?" Kagomee explained the note to him. He looked annoyed for some reason "greaaat... I'm looking for a one eyed old hag." "So... what happened last night? I don't remember much.." "Well, I heard the gun shots coming closer, so I stopped buy to investigate, saw you, pushed you outta the line of fire, and took that guy out."  
  
So the search began. After questing a few locals, they were directed to the town hall. They walked in an lo and behold, as InuYasha put it, "Theres the pirate herself." He walked over, Kagome judged, corectlly, that he was not about to solve this diplomatically, and got there first. "Can I help ye?" The old women asked. "Yes, are you-"Why the hell am I being shot at over something that isnt a even a real fucking jewel?" Kagome swore to her self.  
  
Keade seemed unfazed. She turned to Kagome. "So you are Kagome?" "Yes and I assume your Keade." "Correct, please follow me."  
She adressed InuYasha "You can stay here." "Not till I get an explation." "And you will in good time, now please leave us." He just stared at her. "And what, pray tell, are you going to do to stop me you old bitch?" "INUYAHSA!"Kagome couldn't belive him!  
  
"Very well." Keade turned to a stariwell. "You may prove usefull." InuYasha muttered soemthing under his breath and Kagome cuaght several four letters words strung together in a way that made her rethink his clevernes.  
  
They came to what looked like a conferance room, with several tables lineded up before a projection screen with cabinates on the wall. InuYasha wasted no time in taking a seat. On a table. Keade turned to face them. "First off I assume you have the jewel?" Kagome reached for her throat. "I destroyed that damned thing." InuYasha replied non-chalantly. "You.... you what?" Keade could only stare at him. "Funny thing, when I shot it, the fragments all shot off in different directions pretty fast... they glowed too.. it was real wierd.." "WHY IN GOD'S NAME?" InuYahsa gave her an uninstersted look. "Kagome nearly died twice over that thing, and it brought it's own set of difficulties to me, who ever was after it sure as hell wasn't gonna stop there, those men I killed wern't petty criminals, they were well financed."  
"You fool! Even the shards are danagerous! It glowed becuase it is not a normal jewel, if men of evil take hold of it they will become unaturally strong, to the point of being able to stop bullets!" "You're shiting me old woman." "I can prove it!" Keade walked over to a cabinate and pulled out a stack of papers. "This is an report on the jewel and it's affects, it's all true." InuYahsa glanced at it uncaringly. "Look at the name on it." She commanded. InuYasha took one more glance. His head snapped up to look at the old woman. The casual indifferance he reserved for most of the planet was gone, a fire burned in him. "Don't fuck with me." He growled. "Look at the writing, it's all real." Keade replied calmly. For a second they just stared at each other.  
  
"Alright," He concided, "it's real. Now what." "You must collect the fragments." "Why should I?" "You broke it, it is your repsonsiblity to collect it." "You know thats not what I mean." Keade sighed. "And naturally you will be well compinsated for finding the shards and protecting Kagome."  
  
"What!?" Kagome knew that wasn't good for her. "She is how you will find the shards." "How?" Kagome and InuYasha asked at the same time. "I will have to teach her, it will take 20 days. Then you can depart. I will arrange housing for that time as well as transportation." InuYahsa grinned. "A bike" He interjected. "A bike?" "Harley or Victory." He headed for the door. "Teach her how to shoot while your at it." He remarked as he ducked out the door.  
  
Kagoem turned to Keade, "A bike?" "He wants a motorcycle.."  
  
-Three weeks later-  
  
InuYasha walked out of town hall, Kagome in tow, and headed for the bike. "OH! Before I forget.." Kagome reached in her bag and handed InuYasha a wooden box the size of small drawer with the letters "HK" engraved on top. "Keade called it a 'going away present'." InuYasha opened the box and grinned. He let out a chuckle "The old hag did alright." Kagome looked into the box. Several boxes of .40 S&W rounds lined the bottom, about 10 magzines on top of that, the icing on the cake was factory fresh Universal Selfloading Pistol and a magazine capped by a gleaming shell. InuYasha inserted the mag, pulled back the slide, and put the USP into his jacket and the box back in Kagome's bag. "Alright then. Let's roll."  
  
Kagome was glad to know the bike was a two seater. InuYasha turned around. "Safty rules, 1) hold on to something if you have too. 2) Lean when I lean and only when I lean." "Shouldn't I have a helmet?"  
"Helmets are oppresive." Kagome's short scream was drowned out by the engine as InuYasha gunned it.  
  
Thus the story began. Our heros had had adventure, life on the open road and all kinds of challanges ahead of them.  
  
NEXT EPISODE: WHEELS OF THUNDER DOOM!  
  
--------------------------------END-------------------  
  
Enjoy, comment/Criticise.  
  
-John.


	2. Wheels of Thunderdoom!

Well folks. looks like it's time for episode two.  
  
PS Sorry for the Flock of Seagulls joke. I couldn't stop myself. If you don't get it, count your self lucky. As always I apoligize for my mangling of the English language.  
  
-Johnny  
  
Episode Two : Wheels of Thunder Doom!  
  
The sun was going down over the the gas station where InuYasha had stopped for gas. He was leaning agiast the pump at the moment, cigarette in his teeth. Kagome thought about mentioning the potental safty hazards of such an action, but decided he'd do something even more dangerous instead.  
  
"So who exactly else is after the jewel?" Kagome asked, Keade hadn't been too concerned with telling her anything. "Gernerally groups of criminal who some how know about it. Maybe be some better financed Third Party."  
  
Across the street A Flock of Seagulls wandered around there tour bus. "God, there still alive?"  
  
A seagull landed on top of the gas station. "Where do those things go at night?" InuYasha wondered aloud. "Excuse me?" "The seagulls, they hang around in parking lots all day, but where do they go at night? The nearest body of waters is 25 miles away. Do they go on the roofs or something?" "You know.. that's a good question. I've never seen a seagull at night. They should put a GPS tracker or something on one." "Yeah, but I doubt the store owners are gonna be happy with guys running around their parking lot with tranqulizer guns." "Hmmm"  
  
Now that they had taken a stance on this serious scientific matter, it was time to move on. Kagome steeled herself for more of InuYasha's driving, which tended to ignore laws, speed limits, and the Geneva Convention.  
  
Generally it was mind numbing boredom with little conversation, but Kagome had learned four things about InuYasha, he was violent, he didn't talk much, his past was a sore spot, and he placed very little value on his own life.  
  
Luckly when night came they happened to be in a town, so that ment a hotel. Or so Kagome was starting to hope before she sensed a shard.  
  
"Over in that alley!" InuYasha pulled over. they headed for the alley hugging the wall on the way. InuYasha peeked in. Inside it broadend, a ring of thugs surronded a girl. InuYasha drew his USP.  
  
A wire glinted in the night, the men dropped. The girl smiled and walked on, not a drop of blood on her. Kagome was sickened at the carnage.  
  
InuYasha sprinted after her, he turned the corner and brought the pistol to bear. "InuYasha, I've heard alot about you" The girl must of heard them coming. "My name is Yura, I'll meet you again at 642 Warf Ave at 3 this morning." she smiled and tossed something on the ground, there was a blinding flash, and she was gone.  
  
It was about elven when they came to the motel room where they would wait out the next few hours. InuYasha ploped down in a chair, Kagome decied to try and sleep.  
  
Alas, she did the worse thing she could of done in this situation, she began to think.  
  
What would happen when they got there? Would it be an ambush? Would it be only Yura? Would the whole place just go up in flames? She rolled over, 12:03. What will it be like to be in combat? Would she just hide and hope InuYasha can handle it? Will she have to stand and fight? 12:51 InuYasha sat at the desk, he looked almost calmer than usual. Could she do it? If she had to? Could she kill a man? 1:27 What if she got shot? Would InuYasha take her to a hospital? How would he explain it? Would she get arrested? What if he got shot? What if he was dying? could she get him help in time? What would it feel like to get shot? 1:58 The clouds broke and it began to rain steadly. What if she was killed? Would see it coming? Bleed to death on the floor? See the shot that kills her? Would it come from behind? The world just snap shut to black? Just like that? No more Kagome? Would her family know what happened to her? How could they? What would death be like? Heaven? Hell? Just.. blackness for eternity? Would she stop thinking? Would her very being just cease to be, never to sense or think again? That scared her more than anything.. 2:15 and InuYasha was no where to be seen.  
  
The door was open a crack, the smell of tobacco waifed in. Kagome silently walked over to the door and slipped out side. InuYasha was half way through the cigarette. Kagome thought she cuaght something in his eyes beside the usual dissintrest. Something sad and almost... lonely? He turned, Kagome tried to rid her face of nervousness, but it didn't seem to work. he offered her the last drag. She took it, stuck it in her motuh a looked across the parking lot.  
  
The rain had died down to a misting drizzle, almost a light fog. The street lights reflecting off the wet asphalt and glisting briefly off the rain drops gave the world an orange glow. It was slightly chilly, summer was giving way to fall.  
  
She took a drag, the back of her moth stung and she coughed. "You'll get used to it. C'mon, time to go."  
  
The adress was an old warehouse on the docks. They parked out front and circled around to a door on the side. InuYasha paused. "Ready?" "Ready." With that one word all the nervousness, all the fear, the weakness in the knees dissappered from Kagome, in that brief moment in time between uttering that word and bursting through the door, she felt absoulty nothing. She was just watching some one elses life, that was all. What was about to happen didn't matter to her.  
  
They were in one of the main store houses, it was empty save for two rows of pillars running perpendicular to them and the inky darkness. InuYasha survied the room over the white dots of the USP's open sights. He took a step forward. as he approched the row of pillars Kagoem sensed movement behind the second row. As he stepped into the light behind the pillars, the second row exploded with the light of automatic weapons.  
  
InuYasha jumped back and threw him self behind a pillar. He leaned over and loosed three rounds at one of the flashes. The concrete of the pillar was being torn apart, as was the wall behind it. Plaster filled the air. He ran left the H&K jumping in his hand. he dived between two pillars and began to reasess his situation.  
  
Kagome hid behind a pillar, defeaned by the roar. She looked around, no one was shooting at her, they hadn't seen her. Suddenly she remembered that not only did she have a gun, this was a chance to use it. She reached for that still unatural feeling wieght in her coat. She pulled the Five-seveN out and peeked out from behind her pillar.  
  
Kagome took a breath brought the gun at the closest flash. Front blade between and level with the rear sight. left palm pressed agaist the bottom of the magazine, fingers across the knuckles on her right. First finger in the trigger guard. Even and quick pull.  
  
The Five-seveN's report echoed three times through the warehouse almost drowned out by the last of the submachine gun fire from there attackers. The ground began to explode in a line working its way up to her. She ducked back behind the pillar. She could feel the bullets strike the pillar in fornt of her. She didn't know what to do. She was traped, she doubted she could shoot back, panic began to set in.  
  
The whine of bullets ceased. Kagome dared to look over. InuYasha was out in the open now, walking towards the second row. he fired three rounds on the move. The slide of his USP locked back. His hand snapped to his belt then back to the gun in one smooth motion. He pulled the trigger and the slide flew forward pushing the first round up and into the chamber. He never missed a step.  
  
The second row was quiet now. The chatter of automatic weapons gave way to a thundering silence. Kagome was about to step out into the light when she saw something twisting through the air. The wire flew towards InuYasha and connected with his wrist. The USP clattered to the floor.  
  
Yura walked camley out in to the light. The end of the wire was wrapped around her hand. InuYasha stood grasping his wrist. A trickle of blood ran down his palm. "Well, it appers the rumors are true." She smiled. InuYasha stared back, his eyes desperatly looked for his gun.  
  
The wire glinted again. InuYasha jumped to the side. She flicked her wrist and the wire came straight at him. He ducked and the wire went right through a pillar. Dust and plaster flew every where. When the smoke cleared InuYasha was no where to be seen.  
  
behind a pillar InuYasah checked his wrist. Just a scratch, nothing serious. He had no time to look for his gun. He had to act. He rushed at Yura.  
  
The wire came from no where and wrapped around his arm. He tried to pull it free but it just tightened. Yura walked towards him, a black handled switch blade in her hand. She was close enough to strike now. She raised the knife.  
  
The wall to the left of Yura exploded. Kagome couldn't belive it! She had jerked her hand up in ancipation of the recoil! Yura turned to face her and raised the hand with the wire on it. InuYasha saw his chance. He threw his arm around Yura's throat. The knife plunged into his shoulder. His arm struggled agaist the wire in pain.  
  
He shoved Yura away from him. "Kagome, now!" he managed to yell. He prayed she didn't miss, Yura raised her hand the wire tighted. She was going to rip his arm off! Kagome didn't miss, the round went through Yura's forearm. She faltered. InuYasha tore the knife from his shoulder. He closed with Yura and fisinshed it.  
  
InuYasha took a step back from and sat down, leaning his back agiast a pillar. Kagome walked over and crouched beside him. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing." he panted. "I got some medical stuff in my bag. I'll go get it."  
  
InuYasha flexed his bandaged shoulder. It hurt like hell, but it would get better. "Aright, let's head back." The two walked back out the door they came in.  
  
-----------------------THE END-------------------------  
  
Alright folks there she is. Enjoy and tune in next week for some highly offensive fun. I'd wouldn't suggest reading it if you are gay...  
  
-Johnny Walker  
  
Next episode: Slap jawed faggot, Sesshumaru! 


	3. Search for jumper cables!

Alrightly. Episode Three time. Time to make fun of "Fluffy." any fags or any one offened by the word 'fag' should leave now.  
  
If your scared.  
  
As always please criticize, or compliment, but please be spefic, what did you like what didn't you like, even if you don't have feelings on it, please post anyway, I wanna get a feel for who reads this thing.  
  
-Johnny Walker  
  
At the security desk of a exclusive bank two guards watched the rows of metal boxes people with too much money had rented to keep things hidden things hidden from the prying eyes of the autorities. They dropped off a check every month and the bank didn't ask questions.  
  
A figure began to apper out of the gloom. It appered to be a a rather tall young woman from it's hair. The guards stood and reached for their hoslters. The guards hit the ground slightly after the two .50 AE shell casings.  
  
Sesshomaru scanned the metal boxes and found the one he was looking for. He pulled it out and scowled. It wasnt here. What a waste of time.  
  
In a motel room not two far away, InuYasha sat ont the edge of the bed grimicing and flexing his shoulder. "Still hurt?" Kagome asked as she sat down behind him. "I'm fine." "No your not. Now let me change the bandages."  
  
As Kagome worked InuYasha reached for his pack of Marlboros. "Somethings always bugged me.." Kagome said. "Yeah?" "What's the point of smoking? I mean, before people thought it was cool why did they start?"  
"It's calming. Also once you get used to it the taste."  
"Wasn't calming when I tried, made me feel lightheaded." "Only becuase it was your first one." He said handing the pack over his shoulder. "No.. I coudn't.. it's not healthy..." Kagome flustered. "Heh. This ain't exactly a job with out it's hazards, what we are doing here.'Sdies" He took a long drag. "What's the point of living to seventy, eighty, if in all that time you never did any of the things that make life worth living? I don't want to live forever." He took the pack back. "You'll come around."  
  
When she finished InuYasha threw his shirt back on and walked over to a chair, collasped into it and threw his feet on top of a table in the same montion. Kagome headed for the bathroom to get ready for bed. the phone rang.  
  
InuYasha walked over aleartly and picked it up. "Yeah? ... Myouga.. I was just waiting for you to call too... Yeah? What about the fag?.... so what's he looking for? .... Well why do I care about it?... Your shitting me... Okay you got a point, where is it.  
And where is Shessamaru?..... Here? Does he know where it is? .. Shit!" He hung up and looked up at Kagome "Who was-" "Get your shit." He said urgently "We gotta roll."  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome asked as they roared down the highway. InuYasha was really gunning it. Her grip on the saftey bar beneath her seat. "My brother is apperntly trying to get his hands on a weapon that, according to the guy I talked to, is of unatural power. And the first thing he's gonna do with it is try and kill me." "Where is your borther?" "On his way to grab it now." "And where is it?" "My father's grave."  
  
As they hurried into Queen of Heven cemetary the full moon hung in the pitch black night sky. InuYasha ran towards a large mosileum and forced the iron doors open. The moon light streaming in revealed rows of marble sarcofigi. At the far wall a larger marble tomb stood paralel to the others. Above it four iron hooks about an inch long jutted from the wall. Two were empty.  
  
InuYasha reached up and took the gun hanging from the two remaining hooks down and held it up to the moonlight. It was an old Colt M1911A1. Or had been old at one point.  
  
Ivory grips adonered the frame. The slide was engraved with gold. IT looked like there was a picture in the middle but it was ahrd to tell in the dim light. "Well it's nice and all but." Kagome began "Nice? It's a work of fucking art!" "Well what makes it so powerfull?" "I heard that one round could rip a man apart, leave an exit wound the size of a baseball, all with standard .45 ACP ammo and normal recoil. I'm guess it works on the shame principal as the jewel." "Which is?" "The fuck shoud I know?" InuYasha popped out the magazine and did a brass check. The gun was locked and loaded.  
  
A gust of wind blew in. Everything changed. Tension filled the air. InuYasha tuned around. A shadow filled the room. "Well if my dear sister hasn't decied to show up." InuYasha said aiming at the figure in the door. "So why haven't you taken this chance to try out father's gun InuYasha?" "Piece of crap trigger is stuck." "Sure the saftey is off little brother?" "Heh that's reaal funny bro, bet you kill 'em on open mic night at The Lumberjack." "And I almost expected you to mature."  
  
InuYasha tossed the gun aside and dove behind a sarcoughagis. He rolled on his shoulder and came up balanced on the balls of feet, firing the USP one handed over the tomb. he ducked as the return fire blew chuncks of marble across the room.  
  
Kagome was hidden behind the oppisite row that InuYasha was using. She was suprised to find the Five-seveN in her hand.  
  
Two more rounds ripped InuYasha's cover apart. The rounds were tearing the marble apart. He reached over grabbed the other edge of the tomb and pulled him self over. He began to advance in this manner. Fire and roll. Fire and roll. He was only one away from being paralell with the back row. And Sesshomaru.  
  
Silence filled the room. The dull roar from the Desert Eagle and USP being fired in a closed marble room set in. He heard the sound of a magazine hitting the ground. He relized his own gun was empty and dropped out the mag. He heard movment behind him. Alarm bells went off in his head.  
  
Kagome had spotted the 1911 lying on the ground. She began to move towards it while InuYasha and Shessamaru fired at each other. When she finally reached she didn't relise she was paralell with InuYasha. And one away from Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru began to stand. InuYasha rushed over to Kagome, racking the slide on the empty pistol.  
  
Kagome looked up. InuYasha was standing between her and Sesshomaru now. They held their pistols level with the other's head. "Your bluffing, it's empty." InuYasha said with a smirk. "What makes you so sure." "If it wasn't, we'd both be dead by now." " So are you. Why so eager to protect the girl? If you had know I was empty you wouldn't of rushed over here. Has my little brother found love? How touching. I think I'll kill her first." "Go to hell." InuYasha growled deeply.  
  
There hands flew to their spare magazines. InuYasha glanced brielfy at his jacket to guide his hand. He looked up. Seshomaru was walking out the door. What looked like a green baseball was sitting on the tomb that was between them.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. He dropped his gun and the magazine. He turned and grabbed Kagome. He threw him self over a tomb taking Kagome with him. InuYasha landed on his back, Kagome landed on top of him. He rolled on top of her and pushed her head down. His muscles tightened for a split second in antcipation.  
  
His hearing just dissapered. The world rocked back and forth. The force of the blast pushed them back. Hunks of marble began to rain down on his back. The world still rocked but nothing was hitting his back. He rolled over. Think white dust swirled around so thickley that he could barley breath, muchless see.  
  
"Oh fuck.." he muttered getting up. His whole body ached. things were still silent. Kagome pushed her self up and rested agaist a slab of marble. She tried to say something but discovered it was pointless. She looked a little battered and brusied but alive, thank God. Blood filtered into his vision. He wiped the cut above his right eye. Nothing stood still.  
  
A high pitched whine replaced the silence. His hand landed on some thing wood. He looked down to see the 1911 clenched in his hand. His finger tighnted involtarly. The trigger moved. InuYasha didn't know or care why.  
  
He stood up. Where was the enterance? Sesshomaru would be back. The whine built in his ears. He couldn't see through the dust. He called out a challange. Or assumed he did over the whine.  
  
He kept his head on a swivel. Always looking for a shadow, a figure, anything through the dust. Where was the door? Where would he come from? The whine was intorable! Where damm it?!  
  
His hand moved. He knew where. He didn't know why, but he KNEW. He turned, the gun seemed to pull his hand towards his target. A outline of a man began to emarge. InuYasha took aim. The world was shaking too bad. he couldn't get a good shot. He fired in the general direction of his brother.  
  
The bullet ripped Sesshomaru's arm off. Didn't tear it, didn't sever it. Ripped it clean off. The figure retreated. InuYasha ran after it. He stepped into the night. His brother was gone.  
  
A roar replaced the whine. He staggered back in. The world was holding still for seconds at a time. He found Kagome and sat down across from her and waited for the roar to die down.  
  
Kagome looked InuYasha over. He was bleeding from a cut above his eye and various other places but looked alright. For a minute, maybe two they sat there. "You all right?" InuYasha asked loudly. Kgaome nodded. Her balance was upset, but other than that only some minor brusies. InuYasha rose and helped her up. "Come on, we gotta go." he said. Kagome looked at him. He probaly shouldn't be driving. "Cops." he replied.  
  
They limped over to the bike. Kagome leaned back agaist her seat. InuYasha sped up. He was determined to never have been there when the cops showed up. Kagome's hand searched for the handles under her seat but she was too dazed and confused to find them. "Fuck it.." she muttered. She slipped her hands around InuYasha's waist, leaned agiast his back. She relaxed and watched the world as it whipped by.. What the fuck had she gotten her self self into..  
  
--------------------------End-------------------------  
  
EXTRA MEGA SUPER FANCY  
  
A sketch of the tetsiaga as a .45  
  
This concludes this episode of the awsomely metal IY biker story. Tune in next week as we find out the title of next week's episode. Will I skip over the thunder brothers incident and never introduce Shippo? Will I ignore the whole demon/half demon/human spiel becuase I'm can't write anything that would make that REMOTALY pluasible to my mind? Will there be thinley vieled masturbation jokes?  
  
Hell yes, yes, and you bet your ass yes.  
  
Next time: Secret of the full moon and the werewolf InuYasha! And why kagome's mualed body will be found in the woods.  
  
-John  
  
Like you can spell sarcoughagis off the top of your head! I use notepad I ain't got spellchecker. 


	4. Babe I'm Gonna Leave You

Please compliment or criticize, or just post to say you read it, yada yada yada, same ol story, same ol song and dance.  
  
Arightly then let's set this fucker off.  
  
And YES It's the chick from the show, I just can't remember her name. I think it starts with K. But everything starts with a K. Oh yeah just to set everyone straight, when I say Remington or 870, I mean the shotgun. It's a Reminton 870. Aslso sorry for writing so much, but hey, it's a week late, so it's kinda a trade off.  
  
-Johnny Walker  
  
InuYasha lit his cigarette and put the newly purchased pack in his jacket. He began the walk through the night to the Town Hall to pick up some supplies from a woman who looked like a pirate and was old enough to be one too.  
  
He rounded the corner. A women was being dragged into an alley by two men. This was something he didn't want to be involved in. He had a nose for shit like that. He kept walking. Behind him a pair of footsteps ceased.  
  
He looked over his shoulder. "You want me to help, don't you?" Kagome nodded. He sighed. This was gonna lead to something he didn't need, he knew it.  
  
He stepped into the alley. The men turned on him, one was armed. He introduced them to a friend close to his heart. A little lower and to the left to be exact. His friend made three profound points.  
  
InuYasha holstered his .45 and walked out. He once again headed for the town hall. Behind him two pairs of footsteps caught up with him. Fuck, she just HAD to be charitable. For some reason he felt like someone had punched him in the kidney.  
  
Inside InuYasha stocked up on ammuntion, food, and anything brown and in a bottle. The pain is his side grow slightly.  
  
Kagome was talking with the woman he had just saved from an undignified death in a dark alley. She came over to him. "She say's her name is-" Kagome began. "I don't care." Fuck, why did his side hurt.. "She has to get home some how InuYasha!" He looked at her for a second. "And you want me to make sure she does right?" Silence. "You and your fucking sympathy. It's gonna get me fuckin' killed. Aright, gimme a minute." He walked over to the bathroom.  
  
He took off his shirt and lifted his undershirt a bit to look at his side. FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK! People have been shot by .22 LR rounds and not even known it. Problem was they tended to richochet off bone and fuck up organs. FUCK! InuYasha put a band aid over the small hole. Threw his shirt back on and walked out like nothing had happened.  
  
They reached the small farm house with out incident. The young woman lived with what InuYasha guessed was her uncle. They said that the men (Still) in the alley were members of a local gang that had been giving the old man hell. InuYasha scowled. He would help the family. He hated gangs. Todays gangs were a bunch of wanna be idoits that brought shame to the name gang. At least Dean O'Brian and the like had a code of honor. No kids, no women, never in front of the family. They at least were gentlemen about it. Not these assholes. Running around fucked up on pot and crack and shit. Barely able to speak english. Shooting randomly at anything they see as a threat. Fuckers.  
  
A noise from out side foucused InuYasha thoughts like only the hammer of a revolver could.  
  
Doors, windows they seemed to come from everywhere. Tetsaiga twirled in InuYasha's hand. Explosions filled the room. There was no cover, there survival depended on only his speed and accuracy. He crouched to present a smaller target but stay mobile. No stance this time. No sights either. He fired from the hip. Men burst in and were cut down.  
  
The room was empty for now, InuYasha relaoded. More men were outside. The old man was down. It didn't take a second look to know he had bought it. His side raged. He had seen a truck out front. The keys were on a table. He grabbed them and hollered for the girls to follow him.  
  
He ran out the front door, the girls in tow. "The back get in the back!" For the first angonzing seconds of thier run all was quiet. The world slowed. Kagome watched the dirt kicked up behind InuYasha linger in air with fasination, she noted the make and model of the truck with boredem as she ran to it. Then the shouting started. Time cuaght up with her. The truck was suddenly in front of her. She threw her self over and stayed on her back to stay covered. The girl climbed in behind her. They slid to the back as they sped away.  
  
Back at the Town Hall Kagome was cathing her breath on a couch in the lobby. She had lost her backpack but that was ok, nothing..... fuck! "InuYasha!" "What?" "I kinda... left the jewel in the house.." "God.. fucking.. DAMMIT!"  
  
InuYasha stormed into to the part of the hall that served as the police station. GOD DAMN... this was NOT what he needed NOT now! His sided raged. Part of his shirt was wet . He must of done something during the fight. FUCK! He found the room he was looking for. A rack of shotguns lined the wall. He reached for one too quickly. Pain shot through his side.  
  
Kagome walked into the room to find InuYasha clutching his side and leaning agaist the wall. Something was wrong. "InuYasha.. are you OK?" For a minute he didn't answer. "Yeah.." He gasped "I'm fine." He striaghtened up but kept his hand on his side. Blood began to drip through his fingers. "You've been shot!" Kagome said in alarm. She tried to guide him to a chair but he shook her off. "I'm fine.." "But your bleeding like crazy! Please.. sit down, we'll get you a doctor." He took a Remington off the rack and found a box of shells. "I'm fine! If it hasn't killed me in the last two hours it won't kill me now!" He began to load shells. "Two hours! How in the... you were shot in the alley! Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't of made you go!" InuYasha stopped loading the shotgun and looked up at her. "Would you have trusted me to protect you if you knew I was wounded?" He got up and headed for the door.  
"InuYasha... How can you even say that? After all I've followed you through! Can't you trust me as your friend?" She asked, anger overriding the hurt in her voice. He paused at the door and looked back over his shoulder. "I don't have friends kid." He walked out.  
  
InuYasha began the half mile walk to the farm house, reciever of the Remington grasped in his left hand, the box of shells in his jacket pocket. The ache in his side was still there.  
  
Kagome waited untill she could barley see him and began to follow him. That bastard wasn't going to run off wounded and die! Not with out an apoligy! About 100 yards from the farm house the road curved around a group of trees.She rouned the corner. InuYasha was gone. "Don't follow me." Kagome looked in suprise to her right. He wasn't even looking at her.  
  
InuYasha ran the last 50 yards to the house. He threw his back agaist the wall next to the door and pumped the shotgun. He put the barrel under the knob and braced him self for the report.  
  
The door exploded, wood splinters flying everywhere. The knob hng by what little remained of the locking mechainism. InuYasha felt concussion from the blast agaist his face. He charged the shotgun and kicked in the door.  
  
There was a stunned and confused looking man right in front of InuYasha. He didn't stay confused for long. The blast from the shotgun sent him flying across the room. InuYasha sidestepped into the next room and used the door frame as cover, two men were across the room, there reactions were better, they brought there gusn to bare on him. He pulled the handgrip back towards the receiver, an empty shell, it's brief yet vital part in the play finished, barley bounced when it hit the ground. The next shell was brought into the chamber for it's part.  
  
He jammed the 870 around the corner and fired blindly. He was rewarded with a scream. Girp back, next shell up. InuYasha did something he would later be informend is called a "SWAT roll." He spun into the doorway and brought the gun up to his shoulder in the same movement. The gun pushed agaist his shoulder twice. Once as the man ran into the barrel and again as the powder ignited behind the buckshot. Grip back, shell up.  
  
Kagome looked at the house. Something had gone wrong. Something had gone wrong or was about to go wrong a voice in her head screamed at her.  
  
Feet began to pound down the stairs to his right. He brought his back agaist the closet door under the stairs And fired indiscrimanty up the stairs. Some thing heavy fell down them. He charged the next shell. It sounded like more people were upstairs. He ran up. A man was siloutted agaist a window.  
  
Kagome ran towards the house barely noticing the weight of the pistol in her hand. Something has gone wrong a voice in her head screamed. Anthor boom echoed through the house. Above her a window shattered and glass rained down.  
  
She barged in what was left of the front door. Dark shapes lie all around her. There was movement upstairs, she ran up, the thought of being shot didn't worry her. Only the thought of finding InuYasha before something happened. And something was going to happen. Something bad. She could feel it.  
  
One room left. InuYasha loaded the last shell.  
  
Kagome found InuYasha about to enter a room. She couldn't let him enter! Something was going to happen if he did! She made a noise to stop him, to draw his attention as she ran towards him. He looked up briefly.  
  
The world slowed down. He turned to look at her. Some else appered from a hall way running perpendicular to the one they were in. The shotgun swung to InuYasha's shoulder in slow motion. For an life time, half a second perhaps, he took aim. The wall behind the man exploded in a shower of plaster and wood. Kagome threw her self agaist the wall in reaction. The man went down. She looked up. InuYasha had dropped the shotgun and had drawn his .45. He kicked in the door. The world still turned in slow motion.  
  
Explosions came from inside the room, Kagome ran down the hall, She turned and was looking into the room.  
  
The gun leaped in InuYasha's hand. There was five men when he entered the room. Now there was three. He fired two into one man's 10 ring and the last round into the forehead of one other. His gun locked back in the empty postion. The final man didn't have a gun, only a knife and was closing fast. He didn't have time to reload.  
  
The man thrust the knife at his ribs. InuYasha pivoted on his foot and grabbed the man's arm, directing it away from him. He brought the 1911A1 down on the man's neck. the man fell to the ground motionless. He looked towards Kagome "I told you not to follow me!" He took a step forward.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
The knife cut into his side about a foot above his wound. The man he had just hit was not dead. InuYasha swung the .45 in reaction, it cracked agaist the man's head. Hard. InuYasha didn't even notice. He just stared directly in front of him.  
  
He stumbled a little. He put has hand out to steady himself agiast a wall. His breathing came heavy now. His hand slammed agaist a stero harder then expected.  
  
Maybe it was Kagome's imagination but tought she could hear a guitar over deafness that filled her ears from the fighting. She walked to InuYasha's side. He couldn't even look up. She tried to guide him out of the room. The bodies and and smell of blood was begining to sicken her. He tried to take a step. His leg failed on him.  
  
Kagome caught him on his way down and he again used the wall to steady himself. He gestured weakly at a table. The glass jar she had been keeping the jewel in was there. She left him leaning agiast the wall.  
  
By the time she got back InuYasha had dropped his jacket. Blood stained the side the white dress shirt he always wore. He was hunched over staring at the ground.  
  
Her hearing began to return. It wasn't her imagination, he had turned the stero on. "Let's get you out of here." she muttered. God the smell! Her stomach turned. She threw InuYasha's arm over her shoulders and began to try and walk him out. She could feel the blood running down his side. She nearly vomited. As they walked out in to the blackened hall way, a voice began to eminate from the speakers.  
  
Babe, Baby baby I'm gonna leave you.  
  
As they walked into the hall way they passed the last man to fall to the 870. GOD! Most of his torso was just gone! Fucking gone! The world began to swim.  
  
I said baby, you know I'm gonna leave you.  
  
He had refused to drop his gun. Kagome took it form him and give him hers. He was better with it.  
  
I'll leave you when the summertime...  
  
They were coming up on the stairs, Kagome hoped InuYasha could make it.  
  
Leave you when the summer comes a rollin',  
  
They were half way down. He was taking it easy, making sure both feet were on a stair before moving on. He leaned more heavily agiast her.  
  
I'll leave you when the summer comes along.  
  
They made it down the stairs. Kagome's fists clenched. Oh God! The smell! The world began to blur. She moved her head down and to the side.  
  
Baby, Baby I don't wanna leave you,  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in horror at was left of the man slumped agaist the wall. His chest lie ripepd open, dark shapes falling out. Her knuckles whitened as her fists clenched involitarily. Bile rose in her throat.His eyes! Oh God, those eyes! Empty acussing eyes! Oh God! Air! She needed air! She nearly dragged InuYasha to the door.  
  
I ain't jokin' woman I got to ramble,  
  
She stumbled into the night, barely manging to keep them both on there feet. There was no moon, she could barely she. Where could she take him? She remembered a shed to the east, she headed along a trial beaten to the grass.  
  
Oh, yeah, baby, baby, I'm believin'  
  
The shed was only about fifty feet away now. She didn't know if she could make it. The image of the dead men filtered up through the darkness. InuYasha's breathing got heavier and heavier, he still hadn't looked up. Her side was covered in his blood. She didn't know if she could keep her legs working.  
  
We really got to ramble.  
  
The world was dark. Darker than it should be. Even for a moonless night. InuYasha couldn't feel his right side. he could barely move his feet, if he looked up he would probably forget how. His lungs strainded for breath. The ground under his feet changed, a rough wood floor replaced the grass. He could feel his lungs weaken...  
  
I can hear it calling me the way it used to do,  
  
Kagome closed the door, there was still enough starlight to see.  
  
I can hear it callin' me back home!  
  
He could only see black now, silence deafed him. His whole body was numb, he had no proof he was alive. His lungs faltered. Conciouness ceased.  
  
Babe... I'm gonna leave you.  
  
Kagome tried to catch him but only managed to lower him to the ground gentely, his chest heaved. Sweat powered down his face.  
  
Oh baby, you know I've really got to leave you.  
  
Kagome could only stare in horror as he began to die in front of her. She fell agaist the wall and sank down overwhelmed. She couldn't take it all in.  
  
Oh, I can hear it callin' me,  
  
There was nothing she could do, she just sat next to him. His breath shallowed and became irregular. He was losing the battle. He was dieing. Kagome was racked with guilt. He was dieing. He was dieing becuase she had made him go immedatly, with out checking to see if he was ok. He was dieing becuase he wasted his last shell saving her. She didn't have to go in that house, he was dieing becuase she listened to a little voice in the back of her head! He was dieing becuase she had been stupid enough to forget the jewel! Tears of anguish and guilt decended down her face as InuYasha decended deeper into darkness.  
  
I said can't you hear it callin' me the way it used to do?  
  
Kagome didn't know how long she sat next to him, a minute, an hour, a lifetime. The music continued then faded. Silence filled the shed. Kagome found a rag in her pocket and wiped some of the sweat from his face. When she removed the rag he opened his eyes weakly.  
  
For a second she could only look at him for a second.t. "InuYahsa.. you.. are you.." "Head fuckin' kills.. Got a pillow?" Kagome looked arond the shed, all she had was her coat, but that was stained with his blood. She thought for a minute. "Hold still." She said folding her legs under her. She picked up his head and placed it on her lap. He managed to mutter his thanks.  
  
He looked at her puzzled for a moment. "You've.. you've been crying?" Kagome relised she hadn't wiped the tears from her eyes. "InuYasha.. I thought you were gonna leave me.. I thought you were going to die becuase of something stupid I did." He was awake, he was concious, he couldn't die now! It didn't work that way! He was getting Better! He would live wouldn't he?  
  
He just stare at her. Several times it looked like he was going to say something, but he could never find the words. "Kagome... about what I said back there.. I'm sorry." He said it like it was something he really wanted to say, but at the same time resented having to say it, something he was pressured into saying. Kagome looked at him startled, why was he telling her that? Becuase he thought he wasn't going to make it? No! He was going to live! That wasn't it! "I never trust any one.. it's just the way I am, but I was wrong back there.. I trust you." Kagome didn't know what to say. He had closed his eyes and fallen back asleep. But he wasn't fighting for his life now, he was just sleeping blissfully.  
  
Kagome for the first time relised how young he acctuly was. Barely older than her. He was going to make it. She knew it for sure now. She crossed her arms over his chest and ;ayed one hand gently on his throat so she could feel his breathing and pulse. Just in case. She closed her eyes.  
  
The late the next morning they walked out of the shed and started home.  
  
--------------------------END---------------------------  
  
"Babe I'm gonna leave you" ©1969 SuperHype Music Inc. ASCAP. Trad. Arr. Jimmy Page. Performed by Led Zeppelin.  
  
Since a quater of my fan base (1 person) requested it, here anthor picture. (Eyes Hard as fuck to draw with a dull pencil) ?actionview¤tMPTD290.jpg;  
  
Holy God, did I just infuse my story with Led Zeppelin!? OH THE METALNESS! And is that... in the drawing... A FLOGGING MOLLY LYRIC? CAN YOU HANDLE THE METALNESS? I suggest you listen to Deep Purple's Machine Head Album to prepare your self mentally FOR THE METAL! Or else THE METAL may over whelm you and you'll uncontrably dance around the room and worship Satan. Any who I'm out for this week tune in next week!  
  
Next week: No major charactor introductions or plot twists for you! 


	5. Fillerish, you can skip this one

No major plot devolopements, no new charactors this time. So why should I read it you ask? I find your lack of faith disturbing I reply. But really, you shouldn't be reading this and I shouldn't be writing it, we should be watching Star Wars!  
  
-Johnny (Sky)Walker  
  
Also yeah, there in the Midwest now. Like I know what fucking Japan looks like! I don't live in Japan!  
  
Finally, the new theme song for the awsomely metal biker story is, "With a Wonder and a Wild Desire" By Flogging Molly. Go out and Buy "Within a Mile of Home" NOW! or Download it, but if ANY band deserves yer 16 bucks its Flogging Molly. Now we just need a title.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome watched with amusement as InuYasha bravely tried to light the cigarette clecnhed in his teeth in the small fire between them.  
  
"Lighter not working?" Kagome asked looking over the small field in the middle of no where where they just happened to be when night fell. "Shut it." He inched closer. Kagome tried not to laugh at the effort he was putting into this. A spark leaped up and caught InuYasha in the forehead. He leaped back amid a torrent of profanity. Kagome sighed, picked up a stick at her side and layed it so the flames began to lick the edge of the wood.  
  
InuYasha went back in a second time, this time more cuationsly. A shift in the wind sent embers in his direction. He fell back and flanked to Kagome's postion and began to anaylize the fire's pattern of attack.  
  
Kagome picked up the stick she had lain in the fire, held the glowing end up to InuYasha's cigarette, and tossed it into the fire, quite pelased with her self.  
  
InuYasha glared at her and searched his vocabulary. Eventully he just mutered something and began to walk over to the bike. He sat down and rested his back agiast it. From across the fire, Kagome just grinned at him. "Go to fucking sleep." He griminced and closed his eyes. "You're welcome!" Kagome replied overly cherrfully. InuYasha curtly extended his middle finger.  
  
Kagome crawled into her sleeping bag still grinning, quite proud of her self. Well, one good thing abou her new life, she thought looking up at the stars, was that she got alot of fresh air. And though orginally boring, she was begining to fall in love with the vast open praries and dense forests of the great plains. And she didn't have to get up in the morning. Always a plus.  
  
She woke up early. The sun still hadn't come up. The first rays of daylight had gotten traped by the atmoshpere and had bounced back, giving the world a light blue tinige that seemed to come from nowhere. A slight chill acompained the fog that hung in air. The silence of the world was so thick that it seemed to have a real preseance in the air.  
  
She decided to walk around a bit, stretch her legs. As she got up InuYasha opned his eyes briefly, looked at her, checked to make sure there was no one else around, and promptly went back to sleep.  
  
Kagome walked around the make shift campsite and admired the stillness of it all. Kind of made her wish the sun didn't have to rise.  
  
"InuYasha?" "Yo." He opened his eyes immdeatly. He wasn't asleep after all. "I'm hungry." "Well," He began getting up and stretching his back, "we're about an hour out of a town, we'll stop there." "Can't we just heat something up in the fire?" "We're low on supplies you can wait." "No were not! You're just lazy!" "Fuck you, wait the damn hour." "OK fine, but I get to pick where." "Fine.."  
  
InuYasha yawned as they walked out of the small pancake place. Kagome suddently seemed to be listing for something. "Why the hell did you have to get up this early?" She didn't reply. "Yo, what's up? See something?" "Yeah.. there's a shard in this town." That woke him up. "Sure?" "Yeah." "Well it's a small town, not many places it could be."  
  
After searching several trinket and jewel shops, it still had not turned up. Kagome decided to check the phone book at a pay phone. InuYasha stood out side and lit up with a zippo he had bought along the way.  
  
"Wait a minute." Kagome hadn't noticed that the jewel was closer now. She looked around and noticed a small shop she had over looked. "InuYasha." "What?" "That store, I think it's there." She said pointing at it.  
  
InuYasha headed for the store. Kagome frowned. He was still limping a little. She caught up with him. "Your side Okay?" She asked with concern. "Yeah.. it's fine." They walked in.  
  
The store was emptey save for an old man behind the counter. The store sold fruits and such things. Lo and behold, a shard lay on a counter behind the old man.  
  
Kagome pretended to look around a bit before noticing the jewel. She headed up to the counter.  
  
"Good morning Miss" "Good morning, I was wondering how much that small jewel up there is?" "That thing? I'm sorry but were not selling it." InuYasah heard this and walked over. Kagome shot him a keep-the-fuck-quiet look. He muttered something under his breath.  
  
Kagome went back to trying to change the man's mind. "I'm sorry, but you see it's kind of a good luck charm young lady." The back and forth continued, InuYasha grew bored, then annoyed, then fustrated. Kagome noticed his hand creeping under his jacket.  
  
"Excuse us for a moment." She said with a smile to the old man. She grabbed InuYasha by the arm and stormed out. Any sympathy she had for him for his wounded side was gone. She pulled him through he door as several young men stepped in.  
  
Outside she tightned her grip and turned on him. "We are NOT going to rob him!" she said forcefully in a hushed voice. "Why" he griminced as Kagome's dug her nails deeper into his arm "Not?" "Because stealing is wrong, and we are good people!" "OW! all fucking right!" Kagome let go. "Jesus.." InuYasha muttered rubbing life back into his arm.  
  
Just then the men they had past coming in charged out of the store, one had a gun, and into a waiting car, which sped off. "One of them had the jewel shard!"  
  
"Oh for fuck's sake!" InuYasha lamented as he ran towards the bike.  
  
Kagome tried not to scream as they flew down the high way. She tried not to grip InuYasha to tight, lest she end up squeezing his wounds, but damn was he going fast. They topped a small hill. The bike left the ground. Kagome held on for dear life, wounds be damned.  
She felt InuYasha twitch as she tightened her grip, but hey, at this speed that wasn't his biggest problem. They returned to the earth. InuYasha grinned at her over his shoulder, "ALOT MORE FUN THE SCHOOL, EH KID?" he yelled over the roar of the wind. "YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS ARN'T YOU?" "AW, DON'T TELL ME YOUR NOT HAVING FUN, I MEAN WOULD YOU RAHER BEING DOING NICE, SAFE BORING USELESS MATH RIGHT NOW?"  
  
Up ahead a some steel had fallen of a truck, froming a small ramp. Kagome stared at InuYasha in terror. He looked over his shoulder and grinned, for the first time his face betrayed his youth. He was well and truley enjoying himself. The wind seemed to die down enough for Kagome to hear him speak six words that filled her with parlyzing terror.  
  
"Do you want to live forever?"  
  
Gravity left them. The bike hung in air. Kagome was vaugly aware of her self screaming. She bounced up about a foot on landing and managed not to fall off only by trying to squeeze the air out of InuYasha's lungs. He deserved it.  
  
"YOU.... FUCKING... ASSHOLE!" InuYasha laughed and slowed down. The car was in sight now. No need to rile them up. Just follow 'em home. "HAVIN' FUN BACK THERE KID?" Kagome vowed to get him for this.  
  
The car pulled into the lot of a bed and breakfast. InuYasha pulled in as the teenagers were getting out of the car. Kagome pointed to the guy in the lead. "He has it." "Alright, wait here."  
  
InuYasha headed for the door, making sure he got there the same time as the group. The kid with the jewel was stupid enough to bring it out and show it off. He flipped it into the air like a coin! Jesus! He was making it easy!  
  
InuYasha caught it a good foot above the kid's hand. "HEY JACK- InuYasha inturped this outburst with his fist. To ensure no one else was going to be a smart ass, he pucnhed the nearest standing thing in the stomach hard enough to make him kneel over. The remaining two scattered.  
  
InuYasha walked back to the bike and flipped the jewel to Kagome. "OK let's head back to the shop!" She said, glad that no one had to die for this shard. InuYasha was dumbfounded. "Wha.." "Just because it was stolen that doesn't mean we can keep it!" InuYasha just stared at her in disbelief. "'Sides, we'll probably get an award!" This did not conoul InuYasha, who robbed of his prize, wasn't in the mood for thanks.  
  
Back at the shop the old man was grateful, and as a sign of thanks, insited they stay for dinner. InuYasha was not one to pass up free food, so he took the old man up on the offer.  
  
Kagome was enjoying the food and company of the old man's family after so long on the road. InuYasha, however had grown quite reserved and quiet. He excused him self and walked out of the room, Kagome assumened he was going to the bathroom. She turned back to the conversation. She looked back after several minutes but he still wasn't back. She excused her self and went to go look for him.  
  
Passing the coat rack she noticed his jacket was gone. She walked out the door of the house into the back yard in search of him.  
  
About a quater mile away a small orange dot floated next to a tree on a hill. The moon burst through the clouds and see could clearly see InuYasha sitting agiast the tree. She headed towards him.  
  
As she came up to him, she thought she saw that sad, lonely expression in his eyes again as he gazed out across the plains. But in a moment it was gone, replaced with boredom mixed with resignation.  
  
He offered her the flask in his hand and once again she refused. She had seen him drink before, he never got truly drunk, just enough to 'keep him sane' as he put it.  
  
"What's up, kid?" "I was wondering why you left." "Eh... I just don't like social situations." "Well you could of told me." She said sitting down next to him. It was a pretty view of the landscape. Like the rest of state it was more or less flat forest.  
  
"I've been thinking" Kagome stated "Yeah?" "Well.. those kids, who stole the jewel, they didn't look like the kind of guys who know about the jewel.. just some punk kids." InuYasha scowled "Your probably right.. damn.. we gotta get the jewel from that old man or he's in for some hell. Well, nothing will proably happen this soon, we can relax a little." InuYasha took a swig and turned his gaze back upon the moon light forest. Kagome leaned back and rested on her hands. She looked up at the stars she had been sleeping under for a lifetime now. The clearity of the country air and sheer awsomeness of the night sky still struck her.  
  
Eventullay her thoughts turned to the boy sitting next to her, he was still a boy, no matter how mature he acted. Why was he so serious all the time? There were moments where he joked around, but never for long. Like he was afraid to enjoy himself. Why had he rejected society? Was he the last of a dying breed,the anti-hero who lived for him self, who was filled with hatred for the weakness and moral corruption of society around him and yerned for when men were men and settled problems with in the street, not in the courts, not with the police? Maybe he had been hurt somewhere in his past, she didn't know anything about his past, it was possible. Would also explain why he was so cynical and suspicous of every one.  
  
Kagome stared at the stars and wondered for a while. Eventully InuYasha stood up. "Cmon, let's head back, kid." Kagome got up and caught up with him. He was still limping. "Are you sure your OK?" She asked walking next to him. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome continued to look at him with concern. InuYasha stopped. "I'm fine, my side is just a little sore, ok?" Kagome saw there was no point arguing but walk right next to him, just in case he stumbled.  
  
They walked into the house and found the old man alone at the dinner table. "There you two are! We were wondering where you got to." InuYasha sat down across from him, all buisness. "Listen to me old man. That little shard is going to get you and your family killed. There are men after and they will not stop coming after it. Either you give it to us or you spend the rest of your short life protecting your family. " His statements were punticated by the slamming of car doors out side. InuYasha stared at the old man as he got up and walked to the front door. He paused to light up a cigarette before stepping out.  
  
InuYasha stood on the porch. Five men stood in front of two cars. InuYasha pointed his .45 at the man in the middle. They pointed their guns at him. InuYasha pulled back the hammer with a click that echoed through the night.  
  
InuYasha fired first, someone went down. Automatic weapons fire cut through the night. Splinters of wood and clumps of dirt flew up as bullets traced their way through ground and wall to InuYasha. He fired again, one more went down. A pillar holding up the over hang above his head exploded in a shower of wood. He dropped to his knees and fell over on to his side firing as the wood panel crashed down on an angle around him. The third man went down. Over half way done.  
  
Kagome hit the deck as soon as the shooting started. Bullets flew over her head, ripping the house apart. Moonlight shown through the holes in wall.  
  
Inuyasha lay on his wounded side gasping for breath, his gun locked back to reveal an empty chamber. No one moved. They were all dead. He lay there waiting for the pain in his side to die away. He rolled a little too fast and pain shot through his side. He closed his eyes.  
  
When he opened his eyes kagome was there. "InuYasha! are you ok? have you been hit?" She said, her voice filled with worry. InuYasha managed a small re-assuring smile. "Yeah I'm fine, just fell down on my side a little too fast." "Sure?" "Yeah.."  
  
Kagome helped him up and after a moment pause for InuYasha to get his wind back, they walked into the house.  
  
The old man gave up the jewel quite readly. InuYasha and Kagome returned back their life on the road, that night being just anther chapter in thier lives. Already Kagome was forgetting what life back home had been like...  
  
------------------------END---------------------------  
  
Yeah no picture this week. Not like they were any good any who. Anywho, next episode Miroku joins the fun, so you can put up with this filler-ish episode.  
  
-John  
  
NEXT EPSIODE: PALEMLA AND HER FIVE SISTERS, RIGHT HAND OF MIROKU!  
  
BUY SOME FLOGGING MOLLY CD'S GOD DAMN IT! 


	6. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

Ok this week there is a major character, which one? its a secret. That I revael in the first line. Also last week. Also your random John though of the day is... I hate stupid Europians who think 'cowboy' is an insult. If you are an American and have called someone cowboy as an insult, please aleart me so the ghost of John Wayne may hunt you down and kill you with a single action revolver. or a coach gun. Or if your from Europe.  
  
-Johnny Walker  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mirkou kicked his feet up on his desk and looked out the window as the El whizzed by. He liked Chicago, it fit his tastes, and he could irk out a living at this job. He looked over his excuse for an office in a seedy apartment building. The only pieces of funature were the desk and chair he ws sitting in. The single light bulb above his head was busted and he was in no mood to fix it. A coat rack held a black leather jacket and hat. A large suitcase rested on his desk. The room fit him he thought with a grin.  
  
He rifled through the money in the envlope in his hand from hsi last 'job'. He may manage to pay off his Bills this month.  
  
Foot steps pounded up the stairs, Mirkou sighed and reached into the pocket of his jeans. He put on his sunglasses and dropped his hand to his hip as the door burst open.  
  
A man stood in the door frame, gun leveled at Mirkou's head. "Joey, long time no see, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Miroku asked smiling. His palm found what it was looking for. "Stow the crap gumshoe, Bill is tired of waiting for his money." "Bill my bookie or Bill my parole officer?" His thumb found steel. "Very funny wise ass, now I can be reasonable, you give me the money and dissapear, we'll call it even." "Sounds like a pretty crappy deal Joe." "Well the third option involves you being washed out to sea, so what's it gonna be?" Miroku pulled back the hammer of his revolver and sent a .44 inch chuck of lead through the table and through Joey's ten ring. "Sorry Joe, no dice." Miroku said, the smile still on his face as smoke from the magnum filtered through the hole in the table and mixed with the smoke of his cigarette.  
  
He reahced into his desk and pulled out a half empty box of catridges, replaced the empty casing, returned the black Smith and Wesson Model 25 to the holster on his hip, removed the holster and placed it in his jacket so it couldn't be seen, threw on his jacket, picked up his case, and threw on his hat as he stepped over the still form of Joey.  
  
Kagome watched a small boat sail under her as she walked over the La Salle bridge behind InuYasha. "Why arn't we driving again? My feet hurt, why do we have to walk everywhere?" "Because walking builds character." "Who are you? My dad?" "Don't take a dad to know you whine too much." "I have a right to whine! I get shot at weekly!" "Whine whine whine... OW! Bitch!" "Oh that didn't hurt, you big baby. Cmon, let's get something to eat."  
  
"Yeah.. in the city? Who? Shoulda known.. aright, thanks Hachi, I'll pay 'em a visit." Miroku hung up the pay phone.  
  
Kagome sat down in the booth of a resturant across from InuYasha, tossing her coat down on the seat.  
She was needing that coat more and more, especially now that they were by the lake. She tried to run some warmth into her arms through her sweater. Unfortantly she forgot to bring along anything other than the skirt she was currently wearing. Weather didn't seem to conern InuYasha, as usual he sat there in a white dress shirt, jeans, smoking.  
  
Kagome went up to place her coat on the rack. As she reached up she something hit her, there was a shard in this resturant! She looked around. At the high class end of the resturant a group of men in there 50's in suits sat around a large table. One of them had it!  
  
InuYasha watched a pony tailed young man in jeans and a black leather jacket, Jack Daniel's logo visable on his T shirt, walk into the resturant. He removed his hat. A cigarette hung from him lips and a old worn looking case from his hand.  
  
Miroku's eyes scanned the room, looking for his former employers. He was slightly distracted by a girl in a skirt. She headed back to a table where a man in a white shirt was sitting he noticed with dissapointment. He caught the man's eye. He might be trouble.  
  
Kagome sat down quickly across form InuYasha. She leaned over. "Those guys, in the suits, one of them has a shard." InuYasha nodded and watched the man in the jacket walk into the bathroom. Something about that guy wasn't right.  
  
Miroku checked to make sure the bathroom was clear then placed his case on the sink before locking the door. Well, not like this incognetu shit was gonna work for much longer. He clicked open the cases' locks.  
  
InuYasha considered his options. The sound of metal parts being assembled came faintly from the bath room. "Kagome, do me a favor, go get you coat." "Why-" "Get your coat." his voice left no doubt that this was one of the things you did with out questioning it.  
  
Miroku put on his sunglasses and took a deep breath.  
  
Kagome was walking back with her coat. InuYasha was on the edge of his seat he seemed ready to spring out.  
  
Miroku pulled back the bolt of the Tommy Gun and kicked the door out.  
  
Kagome's head snapped instictivly to the noise. Before the door even hit the ground InuYasha had covered the distance between them. He ran into her, grabbed her and immedatly dived under a table, he rolled on top of her and made sure she kept her head down as a roar filled the room.  
  
Miroku let the Tommy Gun kick wildly in his hands. Bullets ripped apart table, wall, ground and flesh. The men who had been standing been standing danced with a grace they never had in life.  
  
Kagome tried to push her self into the ground even as InuYasha tried the same thing.  
  
The gun stopped kicking. A click resounded through out the room.  
  
Two minutes to get the hell out of Dodge thought Miroku as he ran up to the table where his former bosses had been enjoying lunch a few momenets ago.  
  
Kagome noticed finally the roar had died away. InuYasha rolled off but didn't get up. Instead he lay panting holding on to his side. Kagome sat up and turned to help him.  
  
Miroku found what he was looking for. He pulled the jewel out from under a peice of table. One minute thiry seconds.  
  
InuYasha sat up. DAMN! How long was his side gonna give him hell!  
  
Miroku opened the case and broke down the Tommy Gun. Finished he head back towards the exit. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl in the skirt again. She was making sure the man in white shirt as alright. She seemed really concerend he noted with disaapointment. Ah well. He left the resturant like a bat out of hell.  
  
InuYasha quickly got to his feet and drageed Kagome out the back door seconds before the first prowl car showed up.  
  
In a safe house a mile away, Miroku opened the case again. The dissabled parts of the M1928 Thomspon rested in one half. In the other half, two slinenced Berettas, each with a black frame yet sliver slide and barrel, were attached by two strips of cloth hastily sewn on to the case. He took them both out and layed them on the table. He pulled back the fake back on the case. Several magazines and boxes of 9mm ammo were stacked up half way to the top. The top half was filled by two shoulder hoslters. He took them out, the rattlesnake tatoo running down his right arm glistened slightly in the light as he began loading the magazines. On the back of his left hand an ace of spades tatoo ran form between the second and third knuckles to his wrist.  
  
He had to get outta town. And fast. When Lupino found what he had done to that 'buisness' meeting he would have alot of people after him. Since he had no reason to linger, he might as well do soceity a big favor and exterminate some of the bigger rats. He pulled back the slides on the Berettas, and slid them into thier holsters.  
  
He checked the clock. He still had a while before his retirment from the world of organized crime. He decided to relax a little. He put on Guns 'n Roses and layed down on the couch.  
  
"Shit shit sh-it." InuYasha grumbled. "This is just fuckin' great, we pick the ONE resturant to get shot up like that in fifty years. With a fucking Tommy Gun too! What the fuck! For Christ's fucking sake! Did I piss off the ghost of Capone? Only fucking us! I don't belive this shit." When that triade had ended InuYasha went on to triade about hunting for the shard the hitman took.  
  
Kagome listened with entertianment as he strung several obscure exclamtions together with profanity. He was cut short mid sentence by an idea on how to find this guy. "Hold on, I got an idea on how to find this guy."  
  
InuYasha picked up the payphone, put in fifty cents and dailed a number. He explained his situation and listened as Myogua told him what he could. InuYasha hung up.  
  
"What did he know?" "The guy who shot up the resturant? His name's Miroku, the Lupino's send him in when they need one of there own gone. Far as we know, he's only killed mobsters. And he's good at it. Very good at it." "Better than you?" InuYasha grinned. "Maybe. Anyway the only question about that guy is his motivation, he's not in it for the money, not for the shards, hell he ain't even Itialian. But that ain't importent, the importent thing is I know where he's taking the shard. And when. We got a while, might as well find somewhere to stay."  
  
Miroku thought back. Thought back to the things he had done. His mind told him that his actions were justified. That every single person on his list had deserved death and proably more. But still, there was a trace of doubt.  
  
Kagome sat in the chair uneasly. She looked around the motel room. "When?" she asked quietly. "2 A.M." InuYasha looked her the eye. "It'll be nothing. Just a bunch of old guys sitting at a table. It'll be over in no time and we'll be gone." He tried to think of something else reassuring to say but failed. "Hell, even if they have guards I'll kick thier asses! They won't even know what hit 'em!" He said with confidance. Kagome smiled a little. Good. That was better than nothing.  
  
0030 hours. Miroku got up. He threw on his jacket over the Berettas and put on his hat. He had a stop to make first.  
  
12:30. InuYasha reassblemed the tesagia. He racked the slide and pulled back the hammer. He placed it on the desk he was sitting at next to the gun oil. he turned to Kagome. "Give me your gun." She handed over the Five-seveN and InuYasha began to take it apart for cleaning.  
  
Miroku stepped off his motorcycle and walked in to the church. He dipped his hand in the holy water and crossed himself. "Father, Son, Holy spirit." He muttered heading for the confessonals.  
  
InuYasha put his jacket on. Kagome had lost her's at the resturant. InuYasha walked out the door. Kagome followed, was it time already? No, InuYasha was leaning agaist the rail. Kagome could barely contain the mixed feelings of nervosness and dread. The wieght of the gun tucked into her skirt and hidden behind her shirt was an unwelcome reminder of what they had to do. InuYasha lit a cigarette. He turned and offerd Kagoem a smoke like he did everytime before they went into battle. Kagome took it abseant mindedly, if only to have something to do with her hands. She meant to just chew on it like she chewed on pens when ever she was worried about a test back home. She thought about home. She wondered where her family was, what they were doing. Jesus, life had changed so much in so little time. She didn't even know how far she was from home. She wondered if she could talk to Keade about talking to her family. But what would she tell them? That she was running around the country side with alone with InuYasha killing people? She took a deep breath. Something was different she tought. She took anthor deep breath. There was a taste in her mouth, it kinda stung the back of her mouth... Kagome snapped back to reality and looked down in confusion at the lighter in his hand. She almost spit out the cigarette but reconsidered. She didn't want to look like a kid in front of InuYasha by spitting it out after she had taken it.  
  
Miroku shook the holy water off his hand as he left the church. He shifted the suitcase back to his right hand. He hated bringing that thing in the church, but he had no choice. Out side he opened the case and strapped the S&W to his thigh. He then slid the seath of a bayonet between his belt and jeans. He if was going down it sure as hell wasn't going to be for want of guns.  
  
Kagome waited for H-hour leaning agiast the wall of the motel's second story. The cigarette still hung form her lips. It wasn't as bad as they told you she thought, using that as an excuse to not think about what they had to do. She took a drag. Besides, cancer was the last thing she had to worry about. Eventully InuYasha started towards the parking lot. Kagome sighed and felt fear rise up in her. She followed InuYasha with out hesatating a second.  
  
Miroku kept his mind blank as he sped down the now almost deserted streets. Still, he could feel that old familair feeling rising in him.  
  
He pulled around back of what from the out side looked like an office building. In trurth more dirty money, drugs, prostitues and human scum passed through it on any given day there any where else in the city. He headed for the matanice door. They knew he was coming, and they were gonna get re-al trigger happy about it.  
  
InuYasha walked in the front, playing it Bogart. They had no idea who he was or what he was here for. Kagome stuck close to him. Four men in trench coats idled around the lobby. They headed for the elevators.  
  
Miroku opened the building's fuse box.  
  
Kagome held her breath as they walked towards the elevators. the guards were all watching them. Some had their hands in their pockets. All it would take was one extra nervous guard, one guard to ask them there buisness, one guard to make a move, and they would be surrounded with no cover. Kagome walked as close to InuYasha as possible.  
  
One by one Miroku killed the lights till only the lobby was left. He waited in the dark utility room for half a minute.  
  
Everything went dark. Kagome couldn't see InuYasha. But she could her the metal click of safties being switched off in the darkness.  
  
First things first. Miroku had to secure his escape route, he headed for the lobby.  
  
Kagome felt InuYasha grab her hand and pull her to her right. Suddenly she felt her self pulled back and down.  
  
Miroku opened a door into the lobby and stole in. His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness. He crouched and snuck behind the first guard. He reared up, a pipe from the utility room in his hand. The guard made a noise as the pipe came crashing down. Miroku immedatly ran to his left. "HE'S HERE! GET HIM!" The guards took this as an excuse to shot any suspcious looking shadow.  
  
Kagome felt a wall in front of her and pressed her back agaist it. She curled up and tried to make the smallest target possible. Her shoulder brushed agaist InuYasha's and she pressed her self agaist him too. Bullets snapped through the air over head.  
  
Muzzles flashes gave Miroku brief views of the world. He crouched and worked his way behind desks, tables and decerations towards the muzzle flashes. Once again he reared up and struck a guard violantly. Hell, he did this right he may not even have to waste any ammo on them..  
  
InuYasha took aim at one of the muzzle flashes on his side of the low marble wall the surrounded some plants put in for atmosphere. he squeezed the trigger. The flash blinded him, but the other muzzle flash had dissapered.  
  
Miroku struck another guard. He looked around. the room was silent. No one stood. He could of sworn there was one more.. he waited a moment but still nothing moved. Maybe one of the guards took there own down.. he ran to the stairs.  
  
InuYasha stood up in time to see a figure dash to the stairs. "C'mon." He yelled to Kagome as he raced after it.  
  
Miroku was halfway to the top when the emergancy generators kicked in.  
  
Kagome struggled to keep up with InuYasha as he dashed up the stairs. They passed the 13th floor. The door to the 14th open and another armed man opened fire.  
  
Miroku knocked the door to the 15th floor open with his shoulder. He found the office he was looking for. He drew the Berettas, one in each hand and pulled back the hammers. He put on his sunglasses for the third time that day.  
  
InuYasha returned fire on the move. As he rounded onto the 14th floor landing more men shouted from the open door way. InuYasha took cover behind the door frame and returned fire. "Stay down!" He yelled at Kagome who was still on the 13th floor landing.  
  
Miroku opened the double doors. He was facing the head of a large oak table. He let his hands hang at his side. He looked at the men seated at the table. He knew each and every one of them. He had done work for them. Each and everyone of them were the worst kind of trash in the buisness. He raised his pistols and pointed one at the first person on each side of the table.  
  
Some of them looked back at him with fear. Most of them looked at him with quiet resign. They had lived with the threat of this happening all their lives.  
  
The gun in right hand went off first. The silencers didn't make the pfft sound so many people heard in the movies. There was a sharp crack as the bullet broke the sound barrier. Soon the air was filled with minature sonic booms.  
  
As he fired vengence began to rise up inside him. The men at this table had taken so many lives, ruined so many more, and yet none of them would be touched by the cops! Fury and wrath and even joy filled him.  
  
InuYasha ran up the stairs to the 15th floor. An empty magazine clamored down the stairs behind him.  
  
Both guns locked back on empty magazines. Feet pounded up the stairs. He slipped the guns back into there holsters and walked out into the hall. He faced the end of the hall. And the stairwell. His hand hung inches from his revolver.  
  
InuYasha rounded the corner, the tesiagia hanging at his side. He stared at the man across the hall.  
  
For an eternity they stared each other down, two warriors who just happened to different sides of the fence. Miroku's hand inched closer to his gun.  
  
A guard who heard the shooting burst in to the hallway between the two. InuYasha took aim and fired. The guard went down to reveal Miroku, gun in hand, with his left resting above the hammer.  
  
"What the hell? I thought you were on there side!" "Yeah, well I was persuaded into retirement." "Well that's all well and good, but unfourtanly I still gotta take the jewel shard from ya." "That damned thing? Whatever man, just one condition.." "Yeah?" "Getting the hell out here is going to be complicated.." "What?" "The ground floor is sealed off. Hell there probably coming up here now." Faintly InuYasha heard the sound of an elevator. Miroku grinned. "Follow me." InuYasha said heading off.  
  
They hid behind the wall in the hallway connecting the elevators and waited for the elevator to arrive. Kagome, having finally cuaght up, stood off to the side out of harms way.  
  
"Ya know, we could probably go down the stairs and aviod this." Miroku noted sliding magazines into the Berettas. "What? Run away?" "Well if you insist.."  
  
The doors opened. Kagome turned away.  
  
InuYasha fired into the center mass of people, Miroku let the recoil spred his shots all over the elevator. They never knew what hit them.  
  
Out behind the matiance door the trio recuperated. "Whelp, heres the shard, you sure you want this thing?" "Yeah, we're sure." "Alright, things in yer hands now, hope ya know what yer getting into." "Yeah, we do." "Alright, you say so. See ya round kids." "See ya round."  
  
--------------------------END-------------------------  
  
Alrighty, that's over with. Tune in next time for the special Halloween episode!  
  
Ohhhhh scary halloween episode.. oooohhhh..  
  
are you scared?  
  
You should be. 


	7. The Special Halloween Episode!

Good even-ing. Welcome to the special Halloween edition of our story. What have we for you on this All Hallow's eve? A story so riveting, so disturbling possible, you may never look at the creatures in the woods in the same light. For where even the birds and squirrels fall quiet, something unkown, something that had been hiding in the shadows, something sinister may lurk, just beyond the light...  
  
-Johnny Walker  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
All Saint's Day  
  
Jesus, it was cold was all Kagome could think as she tried to rub some warmth into her arms. Her breath turned to mist as she blew on her hands. She carried a flashlight with her incase it got dark before she got back. She had been putting off bugging InuYasha to stop for a new coat for a while for whatever reason, her old one probably in a evidance locker after Miroku decieded to shoot up the resturant she happened to be in.  
  
Well she would ask InuYasha as soon as she got she decieded. She continued walking back towards the small shack in the forest that was, for now, severving as a camp sight because A) There was a shard somewhere in this forest and B) InuYasha was too cheap for a motel. Bastard.  
  
Finding the shard was hell. It was a large forest peserve, and the shard could be under any leaf, thier only hope was for her to get close enough the sense where it was more accuratley, but it seemed as is the shard were always on the move.  
  
A bend in the trail worn into the ground gave brought her to a rock over looking a creek. She stepped to the edge and looked out over the creek. It was a fair sized thing with little rapids here and there. Kagome began to mull over her new life as she headed back to the trail running along side the stream.  
  
Jesus, a month or two ago and she would of thought all this impossible. She cuaght a glimspe of a steel bridge ahead of her. Running around, trying to save the world from evil, getting into fire fights. The ground reared up about five feet to meet the base of the bridge. On the side of the bridge were about seven foot high metal sides, rusted and covered in grafetti.  
  
Reaching the top she looked across the bridge. It was an old railroad track that ran along a gravel path through the woods. Kagome crossed the bridge to the other side. She didn't know what was on this side.  
  
She walked mindlessly along the tracks thinking about her family and friends, what they were up to, and such and such.  
  
She decieded to take a quick break. She sat down on a log to the side of the tracks and looked to the skies. Nothing but clouds. To her it looked like a single cloud covered the entire sky, only the vague differances in color, ranging from light gray to medium light gray. The sun was no where to be seen, but the peel of church beels rang out Five-Thirty. It wouldn't be light out for much longer.  
  
Kagome spaced out. As usual when her mind wandered she snapped back to reality a little depressed, angry and fustrated. Try as she might, all this death and fighting and lack of basic luxeruies was getting to her. The cold wieght of the gun pressed agaist her back by the wiast of her skirt was a constent reminder. She got up and started to head back towards the bridge when she spotted a ranger station through the woods. It looked like there was a vistor center. She headed that way instead.  
  
She whisked in the front door. It was fair sized museum. She looked around at the various animals and closed off sections of wildlife for what she thought was an hour. She stepped into a larger room where a ranger was telling a stroy to a group of people.  
  
"It was about one month ago that we started finding the deer carcasses. They wern't done by wovles or bears, no, no known animal had did this. The bodies were completly stripped of meat and the bones appeared to be snapped in half in certain places, but we never found the other halves, almost like the bones themselves had been eaten. But mostly chilling of all was the way the animals were killed. There throats weren't ripped out like wolves, and they weren't mauled like a bear, no, the heads had been cut clean off. No animal has claws long enough or any man the streangth to do that to a deer.  
  
"About two weeks ago, I was responding to a call about a camping party that had lost a member in the middle of the night. It spent an hour looking around the campsite they were at. All around the campsite were trees pushed over and logs cracked in half by some great wieght. I followed the trails of cracked logs untill I noticed a furrow where something had been dragged, kicking and thrashing, through the woods. It lead to cave in the middle of the forest. We shined our flashlights in, but it was empty. We searched for three more days but never found anything.  
  
"Then about five days ago I was walking through the forest at night, it was a dark, moonless night, I could see nothing outside of the range of my latern. The whole forest was unnaturally quiet. I was about a mile away from the car when I heard a large animal moving through the trees to my left. I pointed my lantern at the sound but it couldn't pierce the dark woods. As soon as I turned the latern back to the road, the animal began to move again. I stopped. I turned the light back on the forest but still couldn't see anything. I thought I heard something. I strained my ears, and heard the distinctive click of blades being rubbed together. I kept walking through the leaves, when the road became clear about 20 yards later I again listened. A barely audible clicking came from my left. It was following me.  
  
"All through out the night I heard it, the click of blades, the rustle of leaves. Once I heard a tree snap in half mere yards away from me. I had no doubt that what ever was following me had killed those deer, and I began to understand what had happened to that camper..  
  
"As I passed through a meadow it followed me, but always stayed just out side my latern light, so I could never get a glismpe..  
  
"The next day a group of us went to find what I heard. We searched the woods and found more snapped trees and decapitated deer. One of us did find something itneresting though..  
  
"It was a large rock, maybe 10 feet tall, standing upright in a small clearing. One side was covered in mud and was a different color, as if it had been sunk into the ground and something had lifted it up right.. also there were several large groves carved in the side, like the ones seen on whetting stones.."  
  
Kagome slipped out the back door before any one noticed her. Or she saw the press badges.  
  
Dammit! Where the fuck was that girl! Did she have any fucking idea what time it was? Almsot fucking 11! Shit, what if something had gone wrong? Shit, that was just what he needed! Kagome could be anywhere! InuYasha threw on his jacket, picked up a flashlight and walked out into the woods.  
  
It was an intersting story Kagome thought steping out into the darkness, the ranger really sounded sincre. She clicked on her flash light and headed home.  
  
She didn't like walking at night but she had no choice. She wasn't scared, what reason was there to be scared? It wouldn't be hard, she could just follow the trail worn into the ground to the bridge, and from there to home, almost surely a cursing out from InuYasha for being late. She giggled uneasly, that guy had some strange ways to show he was worried.  
  
Kagome walked on and listened to the silence of the woods. She stopped dead in her tracks. Silence? That wasn't right was it? The ranger's words flew threw her head. "Unaturally quiet." She stared into the wood. It was just quiet becuase it was night, that was all...  
  
She moved on. She tried to focus her thoughts on something besides that ridicules legend. She found something to focus on with the chewing out she would get when she got back. She smiled a little. For some reason when ever InuYasha jumped on her about being late, thinking back she thought once he had acctulay used the word "worried" in a moment of profanity filled, engraged passion always made her smile a little afterwards. As much as he yelled and cursed he ws still an alright guy.  
  
With that thought Kagome smiled in earnest and continued walking. She wondered what her friends were doing for Halloween. Probably some trick-or-treating, even though they were a little old for that. Maybe some egging or TP'ing. Kagome wished, not for the first or last time, she could go and spend some time back home.  
  
InuYasha grumbled as he trugeded through the bush. Dammit, where was she! He began to suspect something was wrong. He walked faster.  
  
Kagome continued walking, thoughts of home obscuring her vision. Her flashlight swung out into a meadow to her right. the light glinted off something. She looked again, an antler emarged from the tall grass. It was a deer bedding ground! She had never seen one up close. She quietly walked towards it, trying to stay hidden in the grass.  
  
She felt kinda nervous moving off the path, but she told her self she was being foolish. she kept the flashlight aimed at the ground. 15 feet away. The breeze was kind of refreashing down here... 10 feet. She wondered if it would bolt when she stood up.. 5 feet.  
  
Kagome stood up and pointed the flash light at the antler. The light glistened off it's open eye. The flashlight held blot steady. Kagome felt ice flush through her viens. Her eyes widened. The pool of light began to shake as her hand trembled.  
  
Oh Jesus! Oh Jesus! Oh Jesus! No! This wasn't real! It was a trick! IT WASN'T REAL!  
  
"The heads had been cut clean off."  
  
She was scared, too scared to scream, too scared to move. Those seven words ran through her head, drowing out everything else.  
  
"The heads had been cut clean off."  
  
It was.. it was a trick, some one did it, some guy with a sword or something! Reality sunk in. No one could sneak up on or catch a deer while wielding a sword. Her body went numb.  
  
Get out, get back to the trail, get out, get out, get out! Her mind screamed at her.  
  
She backed on to the trail as quietly as she could. The silence of the night screamed at her. She began to walk towards the bridge, her wide eyes sweeping in every direction.  
  
This... this wasn't real.. it couldn't be... it... it just couldn't be! Her mind found a million reasons why it couldn't be. Something told her that they were all wrong.  
  
She forced her legs to work. Oh God, oh God.. she couldn't stop the ranger's story from running through her head.  
  
"A camper had gone missing in the middle of the night."  
  
"No sign but decapitated deer."  
  
"Where something had been dragged."  
  
There was nothing out there, things like this didn't happen in real life! And school girls don't get shot at and dragged into a hunt for a magic jewel her brain answeared.  
  
It would be nothing, she'd be home in an hour or two, being yelled at by InuYasha and she'd look back and this and luagh. It'd be great, she'd tell InuYasha and he'd call her a fool and laugh. An hour or two, not even!  
  
She passed the marker that told her she was about a mile from the bridge. She waded through ankle deep leaves. She froze when she had passed the last of the leaves. Was it her imagination, or had the rustles of leaves lasted a split second longer then she was walking? Within seconds of that thought her memories of what she just heard were distorted, turned into a deafing chorus of leaves, lasting an obvious amount of time longer than she walked, by her fear.  
  
She listened for an enterniy, nothing moved. At least she thought nothing moved. The darkness closed in on her. she could she nothing through the woods, not even shadows... the darkness seemed to have a wieght, and it was growing on her..  
  
Click.  
  
No..  
  
Click.  
  
It wasn't possible...  
  
Click.  
  
NO!  
  
Her mind went totally blank. She didn't notice her breath quicken uncontrolably. She thought she was scared before, now she was truely terrified. Hope, thought, everything faded from her before the uncontrolable horror that gripped her. Kagome stared into the wood, into the unknown, at her own death, and something stared back.  
  
Kagome stared while the church bells rang out eleven times. She scanned the forest over and over again. Nothing, she couldn't see it! The wind seemd warmed compared to the ice in her viens..  
  
Run... run.... RUN!  
  
Kagome sprinted wildly down the path, twigs snapping under foot, shots in the quiet night, nothing to thunder of breaking logs in the wood.  
  
She didn't know where she was running too, didn't care, as long it was away from that thing!  
  
Her breathing came heavly now, she could feel her lungs fail to provide enough air to keep going like this, the adreline and fear kept her alive.  
  
Her legs ached and then went numb. She could feel the bite of wind, then nothing, she was only aware or the leaves and twigs that snapped agaist her shins. how long was she running? The minutes dragged into life times.  
  
And still that damned crashing followed her! At first the pain in her legs had helped her ignore it but still it was there! Still it followed her, waiting for her legs to fail and it's chance to strike.  
  
She gasped for air. Was it her, or were things getting even darker? The light of her flash light seemed dimmer. In the forest, her unseen tormenter continued to hunt her.  
  
She couldn't out run this thing. The trurth slowly began to pentrate the fog in her head. She couldn't out run the thing. It had caught those deer, it could catch her. Despiar gripped her heart. Her mouth had gone dry. Her arms grew numb. The thing in the woods kept coming. The church bells began to ring.  
  
Her mind vaguhly recalled having turned recently, the ground felt different, the sound of rocks sliding reached her ears. The railroad! the bridge! If she could just make it to the bridge! It stayed in the woods! It wouldn't cross the bridge!  
  
She kept running. So close, so close to safety!  
She pushed her legs harder. She grunted a little with each breath. the crashing in the woods grew louder. She saw the steel frame work of he bridge in the distance! Just another fifty feet. Her legs began to falter. She reached deep and a streangth she didn't know she had pulled her onto the bridge.  
She ran through the bridge and turned right and down the rocks till she was again on solid ground. She stopped and held her breath.  
  
Silence. Silence! It had worked! It had worked! Oh thank God it had worked!  
  
She took a deep breath. Her legs ached but it was ok, she could make it. She closed her eyes for a second.  
  
Behind her wood creaked.  
  
It was crossing the bridge.  
  
Kagome's breath came out in spurts as she shruddered. Trurly shruddered. She pressed her arms agaist her chest and hiked her shoulders up.  
  
I'm scared. Oh God I'm scared. Despair filled her heart. Her arms crossed agaist her chest. Her knuckles whitened as her fists clenched. Oh Jesus she was scared. Thecreaking of wood stopped and was replaced by rocks being displaced uner a great wieght. Oh Jesus..  
  
It could see her. She had no where to hide, it could see her.  
  
I am going to die. I have no where to hide, I can't run to where InuYasha is. I am going to die. Oh Jesus I'm gonna die! It was gonna kill me! Nowhere to hide, too far to run, I am going to be killed!  
  
Kagome's muscles tightened. Tears welled up as she waited for the blades to come down upon her. She gave one last thought to her family, who would never know, to her friends, and to InuYasha, so close, yet still too far. He was the one who would find me, what was left of me, poor guy.. She closed her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek, the footfalls drew closer.  
  
Click. Kagome's eyes opened. Click. She was staring at the ground, her body illuminated by the light orange glow of the flashlight. Click.  
  
Why? Why had it not kill me? Why did it torment me like this!? WHAT ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME STILL!  
  
That damned clicking was the only answear.  
  
"but always stayed just outside my latern light."  
  
The light! It was afraid of the light! Horror stilled filled her, but that small bit of weakness on the creature's part caused her legs to move of thier own will. She was walking, walking towards InuYasha. She kept the flashlight pointed at the ground, just following the path.  
  
As she headed into the woods she relized she could just turn her head and see her hunter. Terror and adrenaline surged through her as she turned her head.  
  
She could tell she was looking at the stream by the sound of running water. Her eyes were growing accustomed to the dark. The dim shape of the bridge. Terror welled up in her. More of the bridge. The mix of terror and excitment was overwhelming. The bridge sloped off, then..  
  
God! She shouldn't of looked! Her head snapped forward and she clenched her eyes shut, trying to drive that image out of her head.  
  
But too late, the image was burned into her mind! A shadowy monstrosity, twice her size loomed behind her! And in the middle of the shadows, two blades shown in the night where they issuied that click that would huant her dreams!  
  
And still her legs carried onward of their own wiil. The sound of rocks was replaced by the sound of leaves and twigs as the thing moved back into the cover of the wood.  
  
It would stay away, as long as she stood in the light. It would stay away and in the woods. She would reach InuYasha, and he would kill it. He could do, he had always saved her in the past, he would do it again!  
  
She had no control of her legs as they guided her to saftey. Her fear began to subside a little, a very marginal amount, but enough for clear thoughts to agian make there way into her head.  
  
It's not far, twentey minutes at most, she could make it. She was heading along the river. The thing stayed inland of her.  
  
She watched her footing in the orangish light. Orangish? Shit.. No.. the battery was dieing.  
  
It would last! It would last the way back! It could last twenty minutes rights? It would have to! The orange meant it was only slightly low on power!  
  
How would you know? Have you ever used a flashlight untill it ran out? A part of her brain killed her optimism.  
  
Both her mind and body started to go numb. The wind and the effects of the night began to take thier toll. Her courage began to catch up with whatever was making her legs move.  
  
How much longer? She looked for signs. A familair tree, a bend in the road, anything. Part of her mind followed the beast in the wood. The stirring of dead leaves kept steady pace with her. She tried to listen to the stream instead, but some how her thoughts kept drifting back to the chrashing to her left.  
  
The path turned into the woods. Kagome's heart lept. She knew this palce! So close! So close! Half way maybe!  
  
A bent tree she had seen before loomed in front of her. Close, so close! She followed path in her mind the path back home. She would keep going along this way, there would be a hill to her left. She shuddered to think what was to her left. Then.. then a meadow. Then there would be a large tree in the middle of the path. The tree had a large hollowed out area under one root that she had explored earlier. She could fit in there, if need be. That gave her a little confort.  
  
She dared a quick look to her left. A large shape loomed up over the trees. Kagome panicked even as her mind told her it was the hill.  
  
She could only watch the hill out of the corner of her eye to guage how far she was from saftey. God but it moved slowly! So close, so far!  
  
she was even with the hill. That meant.. the sound of her tormentor dissappered. Oh God. She was in the meadow. She had no cover. She coldn't hear it move. It could be anywear. It could be right behind her, it could be waiting directly in front of her, waiting for her to walk in to the range of those blades! At least in the wood she would know if it made a move! Now she could be killed with out knowing her time had run out!  
Maybe that was for the best, but it still frightened her.  
  
The light was deep orange now. She knew she didn't have much time left. Five minutes at most. She couldn't make it back on that. Panic set it, but even as it did a plan came to her mind.  
  
How long? How long untill she reached the relative saftey of the wood and the final saftey of InuYasha's location? Safety. That small brick shelter, ignored for years. It seemed another world, something that may or may not exist.  
  
It would work. Her plan would work. It was crazy and stupid and would cut the few precious minutes of life she had left in half. She felt bile rise at that choice of words. But at least she had a chance!  
  
She could see the tree line now, she was close. Where was it? behind? Infront? or still to her side? Either way, she would now soon. A wieght grew in her chest.  
  
She re-entered the shelter of the woods. She took several steps in and listened. The charshing resume dto her right! Thank God! The humor of that statement was not lost on Kagome.  
  
A little way more.. just a little way.. ice returned to her viens. Her breath quickened. She would need all the oxegyn should could get..  
  
Where was it? Where was that damn tree?  
  
The light flickered. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She stood stock still, her face felt cold as ice..  
  
Nothing, she could move on. Damn! She didn't have much longer! Where was it!?  
  
There! A large tree loomed ahead of her. She got within five feet of it and stopped.  
  
Move, your waisting time, move. her mind told her to move. Her legs told her she needed another second.  
  
She was more terrifed now than anytime tonight it seemed. Matching the teror once-for-once was excietment. The excitment of taking you life in your own hands, of compeating agaist Death himself. It almost made her want to smile.  
  
She was insane. She had to be. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
Three. Two. One. Her hand snapped the light to the tree as her legs carried her towards it. The hole under a root was there. Behind her the beast thundered after it's no longer illuminated pray.  
  
Terror overwhelmed exicietment. Kagome wanted to scream, wanted to make one last cry of terror to the world. She couldn't even do that.  
  
She tumbled into the hole in the earth. There was the sound of something being driven into wood above her. She landed on her face and scarmbled to her knees as a dark shape was jammed into the enterance inches above her. Terror carried her to the back of the cave. She pressed her back agaist the wall and let her limbs go limp as see stared in terror as a blade fished around frantically for her.  
  
The blade withdrew. The creature backed off.  
  
In the small cave where she hid the beast's call echoed off the walls, filling her ears, splitting her head in two. That cry! A shriek from the bowels of Hell! What kind of monster could make such a horrible noise!? A high pitched screech that resonated through the wood, echoing off every tree and filling the air! Kagome covered her ears but it was of no use! Her head throbbed, she tried to drive it from her head but it wouldn't leave! What little air was left in her lungs was expelled as she tilted her head back and screamed. All the fear, dread, fustration and terror of the night exploded out of her in one futile scream.  
  
Her own cry of desperation over with Kagome barely noticed the silence of the night. She was spent. Emotioinally, phtsically and mentally spent. Her muscles ached, terror gripped her heart tighter than ever, the numb skin on her amrs and legs had been ripped and scraped in the fall. She was cold, she was cold, tired, hungry, brusied, and bleeding.  
  
There was another part to this plan.. it was.. was... her mind was numb. She knew she had this all planned out.. there was a way dammit!  
  
It wouldn't come to her. She was trapped. She was trapped in here. If she coudn't think of something she would die, that much made sense, she couldn't think of how but still that base instinct for survival told her she was in mortal peril.  
  
Think! Think God damn it! It was something.. something about light.. light? That didn't make sense..  
  
She couldn't think. Resign slipped over her. She couldn't think. Anything she did would just make it harder to think..  
  
Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. The word's ran through her head endlessly. Kagome pulled her legs to her chest and lowered her forehead to her knees. The events of the night overwhelmed her. Kagome gave a dry sob as the bells rang out midnight. Oh God, Oh god.  
  
HALLOWEEN  
  
WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! InuYasha rushed at full tilt through the woods in the general direction of the sound. His rached into his jacket and drew his forty-five. What ever it was it probably put Kagome in danger.  
  
He jumped over a log. He had heard crashing, and then that damned howl, what the fuck could DO that? His flashlight cast wild arches in the general direction he was heading. He didn't need it to see where he was going, his eyes were sharper than Kagome's. Damn. From now on he wasn't letting that damn girl wander around alone after dark like this.  
  
Kagome looked up. Had she fallen asleep? Must of only been for a couple of minutes then. Her mind cleared. She smiled. what an idoit she had been. She only had to wait for morning! Hell she could probably even sleep! She stay there till morning to be safe, though the thing would probably leave before then. Leave and find something else to kill! Like a bear or a deer or... or InuYasha..  
  
Kagome felt like she ahd been plunged into ice water. If she could explain, tell him what was going on, he could win, but if it just came upon him in the woods.. or worse yet if he was sleeping..  
  
Oh God, she was less than a quater mile away from him. All it had to do was wander the right way. It probably didn't even have to be luck! What if it could smell him or something! Oh shit, once it figured out it couldn't get to her before sun up..  
  
She had to stop it somehow! Helplessness filled her even before her mind told her there was nothing she could do. The best she could hope for was that it would kill her then go on it's way.  
  
Even worse than the helplessness and terror was the guilt. Becuase she had saved her self, InuYasha was going to die. She tried to tell her self that theres was nothing she could do, that even if she tried, it still might kill them both, but she couldn't buy it, she refused too.  
  
The right thing to do was to face it, to die on her feet in at least an attempt to help him. She couldn't even do that. All she could do was hide in this fucking hole! Hide and wait for the scream that announces his death! Like a rat! Hide like a fucking rat and let some one else die for her! Let InuYasha die becuase she was too much of a fucking coward to die!  
  
Something snapped. The night had worn her down to her true self, a scared kid who couldn't fight her own battles. Who would rather some one else die then make a stand. With out the disilluosions, with out any emotions or pride to hide behind, something snapped.  
  
She was going to die eventully right? What did it matter to her when? Better to die now with some dignity than to lead a rechead existance with InuYasha's blood on her hands. She stood up.  
  
She reached behind her and drew her firearm. She doubted it would even scratch the thing. From somewhere in her a brain an eirely fitting line from Dylan Thomas came stepped up the exress her thoughts. "Do not go quietly into that good night, Rage, rage agist the dying of the light." She smiled and began to scan the night.  
  
Trees... trees.. where was it? She felt relived of all her burdens. Trees.. Trees.. she still felt bad that InuYasha would have to be the one to find her, cut in two.. she listened for the familar clicking.. Poor guy would be devastated, finding just her head and her broken bones.. click. there it was! But form where.. well at least the broken gun in her hand will let him know she didn't go quietly into that good night.. Behind her! It was behind the tree! It couldn't see her! What luck!  
  
She pulled her self out of her rat hole. she pressed her self agaist the trunk of the tree and peeked over the edge. A familar shadowy gaint waited, clicking it's blades in antcipation.  
  
Well you don't have to wait long buddy. She brought the Five-seveN level with her eye. Huh. the dots on the sights glowed. How 'bout that. She should of really learned how this thing worked. Well she knew where the trigger was and that's what mattered. Her finger tignened on the trigger.  
  
InuYasha head whipped to the direction of the report even as his legs changed thier direction. Shit! Kagome was defidentaly in trouble now! Just hold on a little longer!  
  
She supposed it was fitting that she let it chase her in the direction of the shelter. After all she had done get there, she should at least try and get there again. She threw her right hand over her left shoulder and fired in the general direction of the thunder behind her.  
  
More shooting! Shit! Kagome wasn't a good shot, if she's firing that fast she must be in a fight! She wouldn't last! Thankfully the blasts seemed to be coming in his direction, he may stll make it!  
  
Why hadn't it cuaght her yet? It obviously could. Maybe she had hit it in the knee or something. Now that she thought about it, the crashing was kinda off beat. She kept firing. The demon behind he let out it's shriek. It no longer phased her. If anything it spurred her on. If this thing was gonna kill her, he was gonna have to fucking work for it!  
  
FUCK! WHAT THE HELL SOUNDS LIKE THAT?! What ever it was, it was threating Kagome. Inuyasha's thumb pulled back the hammer of his Colt.  
  
Her legs were giving out. Her little ploy was coming to an end. All the aches and pain she racked up over the last two hours came flooding back. God her legs hurt! Pain ripped through her side with every step. Her lungs struggled to keep up. And still she fired blindly at her killer. She knew it was gaining on her. Kagome wondered if stoping or changing directions would buy her more time.  
  
KAGOME! HOLD ON! I'M ALMOST THERE!  
  
She couldn't even think and breath at the same time. It was time, she knew.  
  
InuYasha burst into the clearing where the shelter they were using lay. The his flashlight swung in wild arcs.  
  
For a brief second a dark shape in front of her was illuminated. The shack was only 50 yards away! Kagome began to think between labored breaths. Just.. just gotta make it.. make it home... then.. then I can.. I can..  
  
The field was lit by the flash of a gun. Kagome! He pointed the flash light at her.  
  
Kagome saw the light and turned toward it. A thought leaped to her mind, and see managed to divert enough air from her muscles to yell.  
  
"INUYASHA!" It was her! He could see her in the flashlight now, and behind her...  
  
"BEHIND.. ME" Kagome managed to get out over the roar of her pistol. Somehow she managed to run faster.  
  
JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING! InuYasha thought he was sprinting before, now he ran faster than he ever had before. He had to make it!  
  
Kagome didn't know what she was doing. She just ran towards InuYasha. Hope had returned, and with it terror. And it was terror that fueled her.  
  
Almost there! Please God let him be on time! he was afriad to shoot, he wasn't sure he would miss Kagome.  
  
So.. close.. the light was very close to her now.. She couldn't see anything, just a light.. Jesus she was tired, so.. tired.. exuaghstion overwhelemed even her fear.  
  
Kagome tripped. She began to fall forwards into the light.  
  
InuYasha reached forwards with his left hand as he dropped to his knees. he grabbed Kagome and pulled her into him as he fell on to his back.  
  
in front him a shadow reared to strike. He brought his right hand up.  
  
Tetsiagia ripped the thing a-fucking-part. He had never had a chance to test it's full power. He wasn't dissapointed. The shadowy form lie still.  
  
InuYasha kept his gun trained on the form for five seconds more. Nothing moved. He let his shoulders collaspe agaist the ground. He took several deep breaths.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked, still holding her with his left arm. "Yeah.. just a little tired, that's all." She managed, head resting on his shoulder. She supposed she should be embarassed, but right now she didn't fucking care.  
  
they caught thier breaths for maybe half a minute more before Kagone rolled off and InuYasha sat up and replaced the magazine in his pistol.  
  
Something struck Kagome. "InuYasha?" "Yeah?" "This thing had the jewel shard in it." "Your shitting me." "No, I'm serious it has a shard embedded in it." "So that's what a shard does to things..." they stared in wonder at the still form for a second.  
  
InuYasha stood up. "While how are we gonna get it out?" Kagome asked. "Don't fucking ask." He muttered pulling back the slide. "Where is it?" Kagome pointed, still sitting down. InuYasha took off his jacket and tossed it to Kagome. He rolled up his sleves and produced a switch balde form his pocket. "You're not going to-" "I said don't fucking ask." InuYasha aprocahed the fallen monster, stopped, thought it over, and proceded to pump several more rounds into it before getting to work.  
  
Kagome didn't know how the fuck she felt. The empty gun was still in her hand. She was tired and cold and hungry and sore and more than a bit unerved. But some how she felt maturer now. Like she had grown up a little. Whatever. She threw InuYasha's jacket on. One problem solved.  
  
She got up and walked to a nearby tree. She sat back down and rested her back and head agaist it. She dropped her gun into one of the jacket's pockets. There was something else in there. Kagome fished around and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. What the fuck she mused, stealing one and some how getting her thumb to working the lighter. She took a drag and closed her eyes.  
  
InuYasha picked the sleeping girl up. She had been through hell, least he could do was not wake her. He carried her to the selter and placed her in her sleeping bag before passing out him self.  
  
---------------------------END------------------------  
  
Jesus that story took a fuckin' life of it's own.  
  
Anyway, Happy Halloween everybody.  
  
-John 


	8. Bad Company

It's story time agaain! Read, enjoy, comment/criticize.

New to the ICAF? This link will explain

(If your short on time you really only need to read number one to get it.)

-Johnny Walker

Around him fire ranged at the walls, seemenly held back from him by some unseen force. Here and there flames consumened A loose piece of wood or paper. The heat of the fire made the skin on his arms and face feel taunt.

He stared coldy over his gun into his love's amber eyes. She returned the gaze, just as cold, over her own pistol.

"Nothing to say InuYasha?" "Yeah. Why?" "WHY! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO ASK THAT QUESTION?" "Fine. Doesn't matter."

The two guns went off simutanously.

InuYasha sat straight up. Sweat covered his face.

Damn... it was just that dream again.. his hand went instinctively to the scar just above his heart. He took a couple deep breaths. He had alot of bad memories that showed up in his sleep, but, damn, he hated that one most of all. That happened a long time ago, a life time ago, he was different person than he was back then. He supressed more bad memories. He smiled a little, hell, maybe it was a life time ago, if he remembered correctly he his heart did stop in the ER.

Fuck. He wasn't gonna sleep again for a while. He got up and looked around the campsite. It was still dark, four or five AM maybe. The remains of the fire smoldered orange. Beyond it Kagome's sleeping bag rose out of the darkness. He light a cigarette and walked around the fire to her.

Damn it, she was still wearing his jacket. Damn, he shouldn't of tossed it to her when he had to dig the shard out of that... thing. He suppresed a shrudder. Shit, he wasn't gonna look at the woods the same after that incident. Now she was holding his jacket hostage untill he stopped at a store so she could buy a new coat. Clever pain-in-the-ass. He couldn't blame her, it was getting cold out. Not that the cold bothered him. Eh there was probably a town nearby with a store in it.

With nothing else to do InuYasha sat back down on his side of the fire and waited for Kagome to wake up. He didn't get that kid. They had no home, no steady source of food, death could come for them at any moment, he couldn't protect her from a mysterious bullet from the tree line or a knife in that would come out of a crowd and into her back. Yet still she seemed to be satisfied with her new life. Didn't she know he couldn't protect her from everything? Didn't she know niether of them was likly to survive this? All it takes is one lucky round, or a gunman hidden in a crowd, or someone with a rifle, hell! How the fuck did she manage to stay so God damn upbeat!? Fuck.. well as long as she was happy and healthy, that's what he got payed for.

He kicked out his feet and hoped she slept a long time. He was not looking forward to going coat shopping with her...

And for good God damned reason! God, how fucking long will this take? She had been in that Godamn dressing room for a half an hour! In idea occured to InuYasha. What was she looking for? Jeans and a coat? He wandered away from the dressing rooms.

15 minutes later, not to InuYasha's suprise, Kagome was still trying on the fucking 15 things she picked out (And he carried, damn her.) Well that was about to end. He knocked on the door.

"Kagome! Come on, we gotta dissapper and quick"  
He said none too loudly but with some force. He waited a minute while Kagome changed then stepped out. "What? What's wrong?" She asked. "Don't ask. Just come on."

InuYasha walked quickly towards the door. Kagome followed close behind him. InuYasha's eyes flickerd quickly over the whole store. They stepped through the door and into the brisk November air.

InuYasha immediately relaxed and grinned. "What? What happened" Kagome asked. "Huh? Oh nothing, I just wanted to get the fuck outta there." "WHAT?" "Oh don't piss your self." He tossed her a plastic bag. "I got your shit." Inside was a pair of jeans and black leather jacket not unlike InuYasha's. "Damn it InuYasha! I wanted to pick out my jacket!" "Well, I would of let you IF IT DIDN'T TAKE YOU ALL GODAMN DAY"  
"JACKASS! The jacket is five sizes too big!" "I don't know your damn size!" "So you got your own size!? Did it occour to you I'M SMALLER THAN YOU?" "AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT SHRIMP! I COULD TAKE YOU ONE HANDED! And if it's such a damn problem keep the one you have now and give me the new one! Jesus! No common sense!" Kagome silently waited for him to turn around. "OW! GOD DAMN IT WOMAN! FUCK!"

InuYasha held the door open and let Kagome enter the diner first. Half of it was chiverly, the other half just in case case she decied to vent her fustration on the back of his head again. Damn that smarted... a familar black hat on the coat rack coat his eye.He Immedatly searched the back of the customer's heads. He grinned. "Hey Kagome." "What?" She asked, still angry. "Look." He pointed at a pony-tailed head she had seen twice before. It was Miroku! Holy crap! What were the odds? He was talking to a waitress. Kagome started to walk over, but InuYasha put out his arm to bar her progress. He put his finger to his lips. "Sssh. Watch." He said, barely manging to keep himself from breaking out laughing.

Kagome watched Miroku's right hand extend past the waitress and he kept her preoccupied. he reached over and..

The slap filled the whole diner. Everyone turned briefly to look as the waitress stormed away.  
The scene over, everyone went back to there meals. Kagome turned to InuYasha. He was had a familar, "I'm going to be an asshole and enjoy it" grin.

Kagome quickly decieded to get there first, before InuYasha could open his mouth. She sat down across from him. Miroku looked up in suprise.

"Hey kids! What brings you two out here?" "oh the usual stuff, looking for shards." Kagome answeared. InuYasha stood next to kagome's side of the booth and just grinned. Miroku didn't seem to see him. And that took some not seeing. "Still after those damned things? Well here, here's two more. Lord knows I got enough problems with out 'em." He handed two shards to Kagome. "Thank you." Kagome said accepting them. "Sit down InuYasha!" She scolded. He frowened but sat down.

"Speaking of which.." Miroku's tone darkened as he leaned forward. "I heard that a.. deal for the shards was going to take place tonight. My.. 'friends' from Chicago are apperatnly getting a hefty amount of arms in exchange for a shard." InuYasha stared with intent. "Who's buying the shards?" "I don't know, but I know some one that does. Back me up on this one, and the shards are yours." "Yeah? What do you get out of it?" Miroku smiled darkly. "I got my reasons."

InuYasha was silent for a moment. Kagome turned to look at him. She'd go along with what ever he decided. InuYasha stuck out his hand. "Alright, sounds good. Where is this guy?" Miroku shook his hand. "About 15 minutes away, follow me."

Miroku got up and reached under the table. He pulled out his old briefcase. "Still lugging that piece of crap around? You know you quit that job right?" "Hey, you know how many wroking models of these things there are in the world? Very fucking few." "What are you? Eighty years old?" "Oh shut up." Miroku swore taking his hat off the coat rack and stepping into the cold November afternoon.

Miroku threw on his hat and walked to his bike as InuYasha and Kagome headed for thier own. Miroku finished strapping the case to the side of the bike.

Miroku turned out on to the highway, InuYasha and Kagome following. Rather than searching for the handles below her seat Kagome just held on to him as soon as they start moving. He scowled in thought. Damn she never does that except when they really start movin' and even then she gets embarassed. But lately she just didn't care and just hung on to him. Damn. Well, it's not like he didn't have an idea why. she told him later what happened in the woods with that.. thing. he didn't expect anyone to go through a hell like that unchanged. In Kagome's case he guessed she had.. well grown up. Matured a little.

Miroku took an exit into a small town. The town was sprawled out along the highway. From the looks of it the town was built around a factory. Sure enough, a worn down old factory came into sight. Miroku turned into the factory parking lot. As he lead them into a back door he gave them a history lesson.

"This plant was built back at the turn of the century. Made steel parts for GM. They put 'em on trucks and shipped 'um up north. The plant closed back in the sixties but most of the people stayed." They walked into the old assembly line floor. The dying light streamed in through shattered windows and piecrced the dust they stirred up.

"Why are in this shithole?" InuYasha asked aloud. "Patiance, almost there." They reached the metal stairs leading to the control room. They creaked as the group ran up. Miroku banged on the door.

"Hacchi! Wake up you old bastard!" Behind the door something stirred. A voice came out from beyond the door. "Hold your horses! God damn kid..." A buzz resounded throught the factory and the door creaked open.

"God damn it you old Itialian bastard, can't you just keep the damned door unlocked?" Miroku swore stepping in. "Who the fuck are you trying to keep out? Seriously, who the fuck do you have to worry about in this God damn shit hole?"

The control room was worn down as much as the rest of the factory. The only thing new was an overwieght elderly man sitting at a table. Several bottles of gun oil and cleaning instruments were stacked in an orderly fashion at the edges on the table with a broken down rifle in the middle. Several chairs lay around the room.

"I'm trying to keep out Godamn miscreants who run around breaking my Goddamn guns!" the old man said looking up from his work. "Nice to see you again too, you fat sacka crap." Miroku retorted. "By the way, nice fucking job in Chicago. What part of low profile confuses you!?" the old man spat. "Shut it old man, you know a 'low profile' way to retire from my peticular vocation?" "I managed it didn't I?"

Miroku gave up as Hacchi noticed InuYasha and Kagome. "Well well well, what have we here?" He turned back to Miroku "Been chasing after the women again you pervert? One'a these days your gonna get stuck with a Godamn kid and I feel bad for who ever is unlucky enough to be the mom." "Don't even start down that fucking road old man! Remember when Leo put you in charge 'a security at the cafe?" Miroku turned to InuYasha and Kagome. "You know what this old fuck did all Godamn day? He sat in the corner and watched the waitresses all day! For six fucking months!"

"No one wants to here you damned stories, now are you gonna introduce those two or let 'em stand there all day and listen to your fucking blather?" The old man shot back. "Ah, my apoligizes. Hacchi, this is InuYasha and Kagome, they're backing me up on this one." Hacchi just looked at him. "Yes they're trust worthy, they helped me retire." the old man relented. "All right fine. Stuffs in the back as usual." He tossed Miroku a manila envelope. "All the info we got on these guys. Enjoy."

Miroku mointened to a door at the back of the room. "InuYasha, Kagome, load up over there. I gotta talk buisness with the fucking godfather here."

InuYasha headed for the door. Behind him he heard a chair being dragged over to the table. "Fix my damn rifle yet?" Miroku asked. Hacchi's reply was drowned out by the decade old door being forced open.

InuYasha felt the wall for a lightswitch. He found one and turned on the light. He stared in awe.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" He turned back to look at the men at the table. both of them had the same grin on thier faces. "Beautiful ain't it?" Miroku asked.

The room was a God damn arsenal to rivial the IRA! Rifles, Machneguns, Submachine guns, pistols and shotguns lined the racks on the wall. Some new, most old designs dating back to the second world war. InuYasha walked forward, looking over the weapondry. "Good shit's in the boxes!" Miroku yelled with out looking up from a paper pulled from the envlope.

Wooden crates lined the far wall. Inside rested the really fun toys. LAWs, PRGs, gernades, gernade launchers, mines. InuYasha yelled back. "How?" "I've been trying to get this old bastard to tell me that for years!"

InuYasha went back to browsing the racks and found what he was looking for. He removed an old Mossberg shotgun. It looked like it had been in military service sometime. A heatshield covered the barrel and it had a sling and bayonet lug. Yeah, this thing had been used in the service.

InuYasha sat down on one of the closed crates at the back of the room. The shot gun looked old. He inspected the action and breech. Damn, this thing needed cleaning.

Miroku strod into the room and quickly found his rifle. He pulled the bolt of the M16A2 open. "Did you fuck with my sights again Hacchi?" "No, you could drive a nail with that thing if you were sober." "Wise ass.."

Miroku sat down on a crate across from InuYasha. Miroku tossed him a cleaning kit wordlessly.

Kagome stared curiosly at the guns. Shit, she didn't know one from the other. They were all guns to her. She looked over to InuYasha and Miroku. They had both grabbed one. She scanned the row for the smallest looking one. She found what looked like a small rifle with the back end cut off. In it's palce was a foldable steel wire a quater of an inch thick. She picked it up. InuYasha looked over. "Word of advice kid, it would work better with the magazines." He muttered with out looking up. Kagome looked on the shelves above the racks and found the ones that fit into the gun. "Are there bullets in them?" Again InuYasha didn't look up from his work. Kagome checked then nodded. "Put the mag into the hole on the bottom of the carbine." Carbine? was that what it was called? She complied. "Tap it in with your palm." The magazine locked into place. "Now pull back the bolt all the way and release it." Kagome looked over the carbine. the bolt... the bolt.. the bolt was.. InuYasha sighed. "The handle kid, pull back on the handle." Kagome felt like an idoit, but hey, how was she supposed to know? She pulled back the handle all the way and let go. It snapped forward. "All right, your good to go kid."

InuYasha started loading the old shot gun as Miroku pressed rounds into magazines. "Find out who the buyer was?" InuYasha asked, sounding unintrested. "Yeah. Guy's name is Naraku, we don't know nothing about ths guy but rumors. Far as I can tell, he's collecting the shards two. Problem is, he's as evil as they come. Everyone who does buisness with him is found betrayed and very dead."

"What makes him so evil?" Kagome asked. "Well, all we have is rumors, but I heard that about a year ago he fell in love with a woman who was already taken, so he tricked the two into murdering each other."

Miroku's statment was cut off by the sound of InuYasha chambering a shell. He glared at Miroku with a fire in his eyes that Kagome had only seen once before.  
"Where's the meeting place?" He growled dangerously. "A.. a farm 5 miles east of town on the highway." Miroku stammered. InuYasha stood up and slung the Mossberg over his shoulder. He headed for the door.

"InuYasha! Where are you going?" Kagome asked as her walked past. "I'm doing this by my self! Stay back here!" The look in his eyes cuased Kagome to step back and let him pass in shock. He never shows any emotion, but his eyes were filled with such bitter hatred and rage.. Jesus, Kagome had never seen anything like it. It scared her.

Kagome stared at his back, speechless, as he walked out. She stood still for a moment. She had never seen him like this. Something was seriously wrong.. he was going to try and do this on his own, he couldn't try this on his own! And she hated to think what would happen if Miroku tried to help anyway.. she had to talk him out of this! She grabbed her rifle and and ran after him.

Kagome caught up with him as he stepped out into the dark parking lot. He turned at the sound of the door opening behind him. "Damn it, I said stay behind!" "InuYasha, you can't do this on your own!" "The hell I can't! Stay behind and let me do this!" "You can't do this! You'll be killed!" "Keh! What the fuck do you know about it?" "I know you'd be in serious trouble if you went alone!" "Yeah? How?" "I just have a feeling ok? If you won't accerpt Miroku's help at least let me come with you!" "What fucking help are you? Why the fuck would I let you come?"

Kagome was at a loss for words. She could only look at him while she tried to figure out that she wanted to say. That fire still burned in his eyes. "Becuase.. becuase I don't want you to die.. InuYasha.. please.." InuYasha was silent. He turned his head and closed his eyes. "Please?" He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. They were colder than anything Kagome had ever seen. "Get Miroku." His tone matched his eyes.

InuYasha watched Kagome enter the building. He wasn't as calm as he looked, on the contrary, He was still righteously pissed. But for a split second his anger subsided enough for his commen sense to take control. All he did was bring up a bad memory. No need to run off and do this like an idoit. More importantly, no need for Kagome to see him acting like an idoit over two people who death brought up a bad memory.

Kagome walked back outside. What the hell was wrong with InuYasha today? She doubted asking him would get her anywhere. The best thing to do was let him get over it himself. Still, she wished she could help. That look in his eyes scared her..

InuYasha and his shotgun were both leaning agist the bike. "Miroku said he'll be ready in 15 minutes, he wants to talk some last minute thngs over." She said sitting down on her seat, legs dangling over the side. InuYasha offered her the usual pre-op cigarette before lighting up him self. Kagome took it silently. She could tell something was still bothering InuYasha. They sat in silence.

Miroku exited the building, rifle in hand. He walked to his bike and opened his case. He slipped the Berettas in to two shoulder holsters and strapped the S&W to his thigh. He attached a seathed bayonet to his rifle. He slung the rifle across his back and got on his bike. No one spoke.

They rode in silence through the night untill a line of lights apperead in the distance. Miroku pulled off into a field. InuYasha followed him. The group dismounted and gathered around Miroku. They crouched down.

"Were about half a klick from the group of Farm houses." Miroku began in a low voice, opening the case and sarting to assemble his Tommy Gun. "If we stay low we can get right the fuck up there before they know we even fucking exist. Now, most of the guards will be at the back end, there" he pointed to the end of the group of lights farthest from the highway "Where the deal is taking place. But unless they are complete retards, and my luck hasn't been that good latley, were gonna have to make a stir and the people with the goods will freak and jet. And I personally don't feel like stopping a car with a six shooter. You guys want to, you can try, but I ain't catching up with em. So what the means is, stay the fuck quiet. We're gonna sneak up on these bastards from the rear and waste the assholes with the goods, then sweep through the silos and barns and shit for the other guards. Then all goes according to plan, by which I mean none of has trouble breathing, we get to go home. Simple as that." He pulled back the bolt of the Thompson.

"Yeah simple." InuYasha muttered. Miroko reached over his shoulder and pulled the seath off the bayonet on the rifle on his back. He set off in a crouch paralell to the lights, Tommy Gun in hand.

"Kagome, stay close to me and keep quiet." Inuyasha said as he set off after Miroku. Kagome complied. They stalked in utter silence through dirt and mud. They passed through a a field that once grew something in the summer. They passed the last of the lights and continued on for another hundred feet before turning towards them. Kagome saw the dim figure of Miroku in front of her lower itself into something. When she and InuYasha reached it she relised it was a rain drainage ditch. InuYasha quietly stepped in and turned aroudn to help Kagome lower her self down quietly. The mud squelched up her leg and into her shoes. She noted with disatisfaction that both Miroku and InuYasha wore boots.. she tried to keep quiet but the mud still squelched and pulled at her shoes.

InuYasha stopped. Kagome stood up enough to see over his shoulder. A shadow pulled it's self out of the ditch ahead of her. She followed it as far as she could before it got lost in the rest of the shadows.

Suddenly a sound came from the darkness. A sound like metal being rubbed quickly agaist something hard. Her heart jumped and she crouched as low to the earth as she could. Her heart pounded in her chest. She heard something being dragged towards them. She looked to InuYasha. He was following the sound with his head. He saw her looking at him out of the corner of his eye and leaned close to her. "Don't worry bout it. That's Miroku."

As the sound drew close InuYasha stood up and grabbed a dark shape. Miroku lowered him self back in, holding the other end of the shape. They both laided it on the ground and stepped around it. They continued on. As she stepped around it Kagome looked down at the shape. It was about the size of a human. It might of been the shadows but it looked like the thing was black, defidentaly covered in cloth. Ahead of her InuYasha stepped briefly out the way of the moon.

Kagome threw her self agaist the side of the ditch. Oh God, it was a man! She stared at it for a moment. She forced her legs to move and followed InuYasha.

The cold and mud were beging to get to her. Her feet were ice cold and wet. She wanted to get out of this damned ditch. Bad.

Kagome let out her breath in thanks when InuYasha helped her out of the ditch. He montoined to be silent as they worked there way up to the back of a house. As they approched Kagoem began to hear voices coming from the group of buildings. When they reached the house Miroku silently opened a window and slipped in. InuYasha followed the turned back to help Kagome in. He closed the window.

Inside the house InuYasha stepped silently into the living room. Miroku was pressed agaist the wall next to a broken window. Kagome stayed in the shadows of the doorway. Outside several man gathered around a van. InuYasha moved to the side of another window. Miroku rested the barrel of the Tommy Gun on the window sill.

Kagome hid behind the wall and covered her ears, muscles braced in antcipation. Still, silence. What were they waiting for? She tried to make her self as small a target as possible. What were they waiting for? Secinds stenched into minutes.

Even with her ears covered, it was deafening. She didn't hear the first boom. Her brain told her it happened but she didn't her it. But she heard the seemingly hundreds of booms that followed. Inbeetwen the metalic cha-chink of the action could be heard. InuYasha's shotgun exploded. The deafing chourus went on for what seemed like minutes, then stopped. Over the ringing her ears Kagome could hear screaming. InuYasha's shotgun exploded one more time and the screaming stopped.

Kagome peaked around the side. Miroku had laid the empty Tommy Gun on the floor and had his rifle up to his shoulder. InuYasha was reaching into his pocket and inseting shells into the belly of the Mossberg.

InuYasha began to head towards the door. "Not so fast, let's see who shows up to check it out." They stared out the window in silence. Two men came running towards the shot up van. Miroku followed them with his rifle untill they were far from cover. He fired four shots.

They waited for a minute longer. When nothing stirred Miroku slowly opened the door. InuYasha montioned for Kagome to follow him. In the head lights of the van, Kagome noticed that sometime in the night, Miroku had put on sunglasses.

InuYasha started along the side of the dirt road that ran through the cluster of sheds. Miroku took the other side. Kagome followed closely behind him. As he passed each shed he looked though the windows and doors.

Ahead of him some one kicked out a door from the inside. InuYasha and Miroku both took cover and took aim at the door. A head popped out and back in. Then a man caontionsly stepped out. Miroku was waiting for him to get father away from the porch but never got the chance. As soon as he took two steps InuYasha blasted him. The man doubled over but did quite go down. Before InuYasha could load the next shell and get off a second shot a bullet from across the road finished him.

Kagome watched InuYasha run up to the door the man came out of. She held her breath. She cluctched the carbine in her hand. InuYasha blizted into the shed. For a split second everything was quiet. Then a boom shook the windows. Kagome stared anctiously at the door and prayed InuYasha would walk out of it.

The wall of the shed was ripped apart by gun fire. Kagome's head instinctively snapped to the source of the sound. A man stood in the hayloft of the barn, lit by the muzzle flash of the gun kicking in his hand.

With out thinking she pointed the carbine at the loft. The gun kicked in her hands. She brought in back to about where she had it before and fired again.

Miroku followed Kagome's shots. He couldn't see where they were landing from where he was. He crossed the street and saw the shooter in the loft. He raised his rifle and fired.

Kagome watched the man topple out of the loft and hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Oh God. Did she just.. She turned around and saw Miroku, rifle to his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relife. Most of the guilt ebbed away. But still..

That thought was cut off with relief as InuYasha stepped out of the shed. He seemed okay. They resumed the sweep of the buildings.

InuYasha reached the last building. He looked in through a window then turned to Miroku and signeled. They both walked leisuraly into the middle of the road.

A wieght in Kagome's chest dissappered and she stood up and started to join them. Miroku had slung the rifle on his back again and InuYasha held the shotgun by the reciver with one hand. Miroku went to light a smoke.

A door bust open. Fire poured out of it. Miroku's right hand tightened around the lighter.

What happened next was one of the most amazing things Kagome ever saw. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. She saw a bullet cut through the air between InuYasha and Miroku. The muzzle flash from the shot seemed to hang in the air. Miroku's left hand flew to the revolver on his thigh as his right hand dropped the lighter. His hand found the S&W and flicked it into the air. A second bullet began it's slow motion journey at him. The revolver hung in air above Miroku's head. His right hand reached out. His finger slid through the trigger guard and his hand wrapped around the grip. He pivoted to face the gun man and brought the gun to bear. His thumb pulled back the hammer. Miroku fired.

Time snapped back to normal. InuYasha just stared in confusion like he had seen none of it. Kagome ran up to the two. "What the hell happened?" InuYasha mutterd. "What you didn't see that" Kagome asked. Miroku stared at her. "See, see what?" He asked startled. "How everything slowed down and-" "You SAW that!?"

Kagome stared at him in confusion. "Ya know what, never mind. Forget it." Miroku said walking back towards the van.

After a moment Kagome and InuYasha followed him.  
As they stepped into the head lights of the van Kagome got a look at the side of InuYasha's face. His whole cheeck was covered in blood!

InuYasha heard Kagome let out a small gasp. He turned to look at her. She was staring at him. "InuYasha... your face" Oh, that.. "It's okay, I just got hit by some flying glass, that's all."

Kagome walked up to him and wiped some of the blood away with the back of her hand. She gently pushed his head to the side to get a better look. It really wasn't bad, but she'd better clean it just in case. "Damnit, can't you be more careful?" She scolded half heartly."

No one saw the camera in the van, sent to record what happened in just such an emreagncy. But some one saw them. Some one who knew InuYasha quite well..

---------------------------END-------------------------

OH THE QUESTIONS! Who was watching? The fuck is up with Miroku's hand? What about Kikyo? Will I ever get off my lazy ass and introduce Sango? Tune in next week! 


	9. November Rain

To the good folks at FFN: New chapters may apper then dissapper, that's becuase FFN is the only reliable way I have to get new chapters up for editing. Also, the radio transcripts are for something I do with the ICAF ) where we read peoples fan fics aloud. Stop on by anytime.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sango looked down on the parking lot from the roof. All clear. She scanned the bushes on the outskirts of the street lights. Nothing. She smiled. She knew her team was there, including her father, and for the first time, her brother. Her smiled widened. It was his first time out on a job, and he was doing fine. She was proud of him.

She let the smile die away and got back to work. There was a space between two penthouses about two feet wide. She entered the small alley and looked up at the walls. Ten feet high maybe.

She jumped at the wall and kicked off. In mid air she jammed her feet on to each wall. She waited a minute to make sure it would hold. When she was sure, she put her back agiast one wall and began to walk, foot over foot, up the other wall.

It wasn't the most glamerous line of work, but it did good for the community, and she was the best at it. As far as the tax payers knew, she was a cop. Technically that was true, but not an oridnary officer.

About ten years ago the PD realized that it would be best for the world if some people just died in their sleep of various ailments. Tonight's objective was going to have massive brain hemmroging. She wished she could say she felt bad about him, but she knew his rap sheet.

She reached the top of the wall and pulled her self over. She was directly above the target. Only problem was getting in.

Sango scanned the roof. She found two entry points. A vent and a skylight. She passed up the vent. This wasn't like the movies. She had no idea where it went, if there was another exit, or if the heating was on. It probably was on. Even if it wasn't on too high there was the coolent to deal with. As her predacessor put it, it was "Enough to freeze the ol' walnuts off."

She looked into the sky light. It lead into a deserted living room. Good. She retrieved her lock picks from her belt and began to work.

She supposed her brother was a little young for his first operation. But he was in a role that didn't demand much of him or put him in danger. Besides, father had said he was getting better.

The lock opened and all thoughts of her family vanished. She lowered her self into the room silently.

She exited the room into a hallway. Silently she treaded over the carpet. She found the bed room. Snores came from with in. She drew the silenced SIG P229 from the holester on her hip. She opened the door.

She walked up to the bed. Her target was sleeping soundly. She placed an extra pilow over his head. With the pillow to muffle it, what ever noise the pistol made was drowned out by the metalic clink of the pistol expelling the spent casing.

Sango lowered her self over the wall and dropped back down into the parking lot. She flashed the all clear and strode into the light. Her father and brother ran out to greet her. The rest of the team wandered over to her a little slower.

Sango leaned close to her brother. She opened her mouth to speak.

Her words were drowned out by the roar of a sub machine gun. Blood splashed across her face. Her brother and father lay on the ground in pools of blood. She looked up in horror in time to see the rest of the officers cut down. Tears mixed with the blood on her face. She stared at a figure in the darkness. There was a flash and a bullet exploded through her chest.

Kagome stared out the window as the snow swirled around the sky, light from the street lights glistning off the flakes in its beam. The snow seemed to block out what little light there was. The motel room seemed small and removed from the rest of the world.

Kagome looked over at InuYasha. He was still on the phone with his usual source of jewel related rumours. She frowned. When InuYasha got a tip usually they had to fight for the jewel.. she sighed.

InuYasha hung up. He walked over to her. "Yeah, we found a shard. Yeah, we gotta fight for it." He somelmnly answeared the question in her eyes. She frowned and looked away. "When?" She asked, quiet acceptance of what must be done in her voice. "Now. Sorry kid, but they move it soon."

They stepped out into the cold. Kagome tried to pull InuYa- well it was hers now, her jacket tighter around her. She tilted her head down in an effort to keep the wind and freezing rain from her face. The cold barely seemed to bother InuYasha as they trudge through the slush.

The snow that came down stuck in wet clumps to her jacket. All background noise was absent. Even the headlights she watched gliding along the freeway produced no noise.

Kagome was glad to climb on the bike. Between the engine under her and by leaning agaist InuYasha she was able to warm up a little. She closed her eyes and just hung on in an effort to force time to pass slower.

Too soon the bike stopped. Kagome looked up to see a warehouse looming in front of them. The sun had completly faded and it was impossble to see anything else in the swirling snow.

"Here?" Kagome asked. "Yeah." Inuyasha muttered as they walked towards the warehouse. Kagome was anxious, much more anxious than usual. Some how breaking with the tradtion of having a smoke before a fight set her on edge. She had a bad feeling about this one, if they had had time to stop for the pre-fight smoke she might of felt better about this, or it would of deylayed it five minutes. She looked around for a way out, but she knew she wouldn't find it. Even if she found it, she couldn't back out, she had a duty to do this.

InuYasha reached a back door. Kagome readied her self. She realized something. "InuYasha, I don't sense a jewel!" She tried to tell him, but it was too late, he had kicked the door open.

Miroku looked across the table at Hachii. Something big was going on. He could tell from the lack of profanity on the old man's part.

"What do you got for me?" He asked. "It's about.. that." Hachii gestured at Miroku's right hand. All humor left Miroku's eyes. "You have my attention." "I know who." Miroku stared at him. "The guy who tried to buy the shard last time. Naraku." Miroku stood up. "Where is he?" Hachii nodded sadly. "No one knows"  
"Then I'll find this fucker."

Naraku reviewed the video of what went wrong at the last buy. Flashes, gun fire, figures moving in the dark. Nothing to identify the gunmen. The shooting stopped. Naraku frowned. This tape was worthless.

He left the tape running and reached for a letter he had received from one of his agents. He smiled, the assassian working for the police had been taken care of. Good, no one kills one of his agents and lives.

He turned to shut off the video. He stopped. Two figures had wandered into the headlights. A young man and a girl who probably couldn't drive yet. There was something familiar about the man.. the girl reached up and pushed his head to the side, and Naraku stared at a familiar face.

Well, well, well.. InuYasha was still alive was he? Hmm.. well this didn't complicate matters much, but he would be dealt with in time.. Naraku turned to more pressing matters.

The door flew open. InuYasha was faced with a wall of crates. He ran to the end, looked to make sure Kagome was still behind him and stuck his head out to look at the inside of the ware house.

A cat walk ran along the wall about fifteen feet above the floor. A road outside lead right into the warehouse, coming in at a large door directly in front of them. Most of the guards were clustered around a control room on the same level as the catwalk. InuYasha spotted a door way with an up arrow painted on the wall nearby. About 15 feet further down the wall another doorway opened up at the catwalk.

There were two guards on the floor between him and the shelter of the door. Several others on the catwalk. Shit. This all depended on luck.

He turned back to Kagome. "Okay, follow me and run for that door, what ever happens, keep moving." he paused for a second, "Ready?" She nodded.

He took aim at the first gaurd on the floor. The gun leaped on his hand and he sprinted towards the door. Gunfire erupted from the catwalk, concrete flew up all around him. He fired twice more on the move. One of the guards went down. He reached the door and turned around. He reached out and pulled Kagome to saftey before returning to the door way to dispatch the gun man on the floor.

InuYasha watched the top of the ramp to the catwalk and willed no one to show their face as he reloaded. Before he could move Kagome spoke. "InuYasha.. there's no jewel here.. it's gone already." He stared at her. "SHIT! We can't leave now, we gotta finish this!" "Yes we can! We can make it back out!" "No! I'm not running away! I started it, I'm gonna finish it!" He yelled charging up the ramp.

A guard rounded the corner. InuYasha cut him down as he ran. He whipped the .45 around the corner and looked down the cat walk.

They had all ran towards the ramp at the same time. They had made it easy for him. All lined up in a row like that. When he finished reloading he looked back over the catwalk. Nothing stirred.

From the shelter of the door way Kagome watched InuYasha advance on the control room. He ducked in. She held her breath. A shot came from with in. A second passed. Then another. InuYasha walked out and gave her the OK. She let her breath out.

She stepped into the control room. InuYasha was standing in the middle of the room. A body was slumped agaist the console. He scowled. "No jewel.. all this" he gestured at the body "for nothing!" he spat.

Kagome couldn't argue. She looked away. A paper on the floor caught her attention. She picked it up and read it.

"InuYasha! I know where they took the jewel!"

Sango woke up. Where was she? A hospital.. why? Why was her chest bandaged? An IV ran into her arm. Morphine. Her clothes lay on a table. Where was her family...

It all came crashing back to her. Everything. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream. She couldn't. She felt nothing. Just emptyness.

She got up, got dressed. Something told her just moving should hurt. She grabbed the morhpine, it was probably the only thing keeping her alive at this point, and opened the window. She slipped out into the night to find the man responsible.

"It's right here on this piece of paper!" Kagome exclaimed. "They're taking it to another warehouse." InuYasha snatched the piece of paper from her hand and looked it over. "Alright come on." "Were going now?" Kagome asked, her relief at having made it through another fight falling away. "Sorry."

They stepped out the door and headed towards the bike. Kagome wordlessly stopped InuYasha. "Something wrong kid?" Kagome gestured. InuYasha nodded. He reached in his pocket and handed her a pack of cigarettes. She took them silently, they may not help, but anything was worth a shot at this point.

"Nervous?" InuYasha asked quietly. "Yeah, a little.." She managed to respond.  
Twenty minutes later they were out side the address written on that piece of paper. InuYasha looked to Kagome. She nodded. "Yeah it's in here."

InuYasha opened the door slowly and looked in. The warehouse was dark. Stacks of crate and metal shelves 20 feet tall made the place seem like a maze. Shadows made it impossible to see more than five feet ahead.

Motioning for Kagome to stay close he began to search for the jewel. Nothing moved, not a sound came from anywhere. They reached a turn in the maze, InuYasha looked to Kagome to point the way. Silently she pointed the correct direction. The sound of thier footsteps was the only noise.

Something was wrong here. Too quiet. A growing suspicion in InuYasha's mind told him. It was an ambush or some sort of trap. Where were the guards? He didn't want to continue towards the jewel like this, but dammit, what choice did he have?

They came to a clearing in the boxes and the question of where the guards were was answeared. The jewel shard was there on a table, lit from high above, and around were the guards. All dead.

"Damn.. what happened?" InuYasha wondered out loud. He picked up a shell casing on the floor. It was cold. "Well, who ever did this, they're long gone.."

Kagome picked up the shard. She turned around. InuYasha was staring upwards. Kagome followed his gaze to a red light hanging in the darkness.

"Security camera. How much you wanna bet it caught what happened here?" InuYasha set off to find the security room and Kagome quickly followed so as not to lose him in the darkness.

When they finally found the security console InuYasha waisted no time in rewinding it. There was a flurry of activity and then the guards were all standing there again, InuYasha hit play.

Kagome watched the guards mill around for several seconds. Then one dropped dead. The rest scrambled for thier guns. None of them made it. A figure strode into frame. It was a woman a little taller than herself. She turned to face the camera. Her gaze was so cold...

Kagome turned to ask InuYasha if he knew who it was, but he had already fled out the door.

Fuck! Fuck! InuYasha stumbled out into the snow. She was alive! Damn it! DAMN IT! Pictures flooded into his brain. Old memories, old feelings, old demons. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Dammit, how can she be alive damn it! He fought down a wave of an old feeling he hated. GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! Snap the fuck out of it! Get it together! Fuck! She was alive! FUCK! Godamnit, that changes nothing! Get up!

He striaghtened up and took a moment to compose him self. Shit. He can't go in like this, he was a fucking mess.. No, he couldn't go back in yet. Kagome can't see him come apart like this. He was the man, he was supposed to be, had to be the strong one, he should be in control of himself! Damn it! How could Kikyo be alive?

Kagome worked her way through the darkness. She felt like crap. He had ditched her. Up and left her alone with no idea how to get out or what was going on. That asshole. He had always helped her survive firefights, physically and mentally, and now, when he knew she was feeling especially scared and on edge he fucking left her alone in a dark maze! That insensitive asshole. Now she had no choice but to find her own way out and wait for him. That asshole.

She bumped into something. Damn it, that hurt. She looked down at it. It was a table and there was a knife on it. She made a face. She turned towards an espically dark alley between crates. At the end an exit light. She smiled a little. Well one problem down, now only for that asshole.. from the direction of an exit sign she heard a footstep.

Kagome stared in fear and the darkness. She had an understandable fear of noises in the dark. She breathed more rapidly. She dared to give voice to a hope. "InuYasha?"

Silence. More feet moving. Oh God, there was more than one person.. her hand found her gun. She aimed at the darkness and waited.

The lights were switched on. Three men stood in front of the door looking at her. They reached for thier guns. Kagome pulled the trigger.

She kept firing thoughtlessly. Again and again the gun leapt in her hand. Again and again it's roar filled her ears.

The rhythem of the recoil stopped. The roar stopped. The slide locked back. Kagome stared in horror over her empty pistol at the man still standing. He slowly drew a knife and smiled evily. He knew there was no rush.

Kagome dropped the gun and stumbled backwards. She bumped into the table again. Her hands pressed agaist the top of the table in an effort to keep her on her feet.

Cold terror filled her. Not a thought passed through her head as he rushed her. He raised the knife.

Her hand closed around something plastic on the table. With out thought she swung it brutally into her attacker's belly.

Warm blood gushed over her hands. Bile rose in her throat. She looked up at the man's face. He stared back at her in suprise. Blood flowed out of the corner of his mouth. He let out a gurgle and Kagome let the knife slip from her hand as he fell to the ground.

She stared at the dead man. The man she had killed. Her eyes widened in horror. Oh God.. she had just.. oh God.. oh God.. oh God.. she stared at her hands, covered in blood past her wrists. She doubled over and vomited.

The room was getting smaller, the walls closing in. She had to get out. Had to run. She tried to walk towards the door. Her head swam. She had killed them, oh God she had killed them! Guilt crashed in on her and she stumbled agiast the crates. She stared down at the two men she ahd shot. One stared back at her, smile frozen on his face, one eye was there, the other was.. Oh God! It's hand grasped a gun, and on it.. Kagome choked back a sob at the sight of the wedding ring.

She threw her self agaist the door and fell out on to the hard gravel. She almost vomited again at the sudden movement.

InuYasha sprinted towards Kagome. She was pushing her self up weakly. Oh shit.. he wasn't sure but it looked like she was hurt.. Oh fuck..

He reached her as she managed to push her self up to her knees. He dropped to his knees in front of her. She looked at him. Shit.. something was wrong, damn it! Her face was pale. That look in her eyes..she was hurt, something was wrong with her! She didn't know what was going on, she was dazed and confused. Damn it! Damn it! He shouldn't of left her! Her head dropped down and InuYasha followed her gaze.

Oh.. fuck.. she was clutching her stomach. Her hands were covered in blood. A chill hand grasped his chest. DAMN IT! It was his fualt! Damn it! He shouldn't of left her alone, he shouldn't of ran at the communication breakdown, he should of been there to protect her! He pried her hands from her stomach, her shirt was stained with blood too. Fuck! God fucking.. DAMN it! He pushed up her shirt enough to look at her wound.

He looked at her, puzzled then looked her over once more. She had no wounds, she was fine, then what.  
He gripped her shoulders and pushed her upright to look at her.

Grief filled her eyes. Her mouth hung open as a sob tried to escape. She stared at him in fear, in sadness.. oh fuck.. something was wrong with her. Tears welled up in her eyes.. a thought occured to InuYasha, a glance in through the out door confirmed his fears. The worry fell away, but not the anger at himself. He knew what was wrong, he had been through this before him self..

He sighed and turned his gaze back to Kagome. Tears were beging to fall now. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her protectivly. He had to be the strong one, through good times, bad times. Her body racked as she sobbed into his shoulder. She felt so frail.. She threw her arms around him and he felt her grip his jacket tightly when the leeve breaks and she begins to cry out right. Damn it! He was NEVER going to leave her alone again.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it' shorter than normal, but with the holidays and all.. wait, why am I apoligizing? What do I owe you people?

Damn, what the FUCK is with me and warehouses? That's like the third one right there. Simply, warehouses come in many shapes and sizes, tend to be in places far from pesky cop-calling pedestrians, and the size offers alot of sound dampering, as well as a large open space that still can be hidden from the public. So, yeah, warehouse is an easy way out for me. Yeah, I suck. I know.

Also my Hatias from drawning bad pictures is over, don't go to  
?actionview¤ttif1911.jpg;

if you value your eyes.

DUDE! What the fuck is with all the lovey doovey shit? Don't worry, I'll get back to indiscrimatly killing shitloads of people next time.

Yay indistriminate killing! 


	10. My Demeber

If you missed episodes one through nine please go to , thank you.

---------------------------------------------------------

The snow came down slowly. Sango stumbled through the pitch black night. Nothing on the street moved, as if she were the only thing alive that night. She was.. she was the only one still alive.. her brother.. her father.. both gone..

The air bit at her. With each breath the December air cut at her lungs. She focused on the cold, on her numbing hands, anything but her memories.

The snow was beginning to build. The lawns and side walks were a pure uniform white. The world was dark except were lit by Christmas lights. The windows were dark, inside people slept, safe and warm, with thier famlies. Like she would be if her family wasn't.. if she hadn't let her brother come along.. if she hadn't of had that job..

She still wore the blood stained uniform she had been shot in. The cold streamed in through a ragged hole in her shirt, where it had been ripped apart by a bullet. The biting cold penatred the thin cloth of the bandages, into the wound, chilling her heart.

The houses loomed over her, ominous and forboding. Her family was gone. She was completely alone in the world. Not one person in those houses knew or cared she existed, if she froze to death here, no one would cry.

She was alone, an outcast. She had no where to return to, no one to greet her when she got there. The houses, with there loving familes inside, seemed to reject her. She had no family, no where she belonged, nothing. She was a professional killer, a justified murder. She had no skills, no education, just the torn and bloody clothes on her back and a gun. She could never fit in society, never be accepted. Not now, not after what had been done to her. Well fuck society.

The lonliness of the street and the biting cold of the snow that whipped into her face comforted her, seemed to understand her. The twisted barren branches of the trees hid nothing, the world was an ugly place, any one who who thought other wise was to scared to see the world for what it was.

She stopped and look striaght into the wind, barely blinking as snow whipped into her eyes. Where was this place? It was familar, but some how she didn't want to know.. She looked to her right. She had lived only a couple of days ago. The sight of the house that once filled her with the fondness of happy memories instead filled her with bitter hatred. She hated the sight of it. Damn you house.. damn you for making me remember.

She forced her self to walk up to the deserted house and open the door. The inside of the house was cold too. She made her self step inside. Light from out side filtered in through the window and played off the wood floors. Every object in the room hung in shadows. The hour hand on the large clock her father had rescued from the dump was somewhere past midnight.

She glided over the floor like a ghost, never makeing a noise. she climbed slowly up the stiars and walked into her room. She let her gaze focus on nothing, pretending it was a bare room, not needing reminders of her former life. She changed clothes and descendead the stairs.

She wiped the tears from her face as she stepped onto the cold concrete of the garage. She slammed her palm agaist the automatic door open and climbed on to the BMW F 650 CS. Through the fog in her head one thought came through, kill the son-of-a-bitch who did this.

The F 650 passed through town like a ghost, it's sound and image blanked by the fall of snow. Sango had no clue where she was going, how to find out who did it. But she couldn't stay here, not in this town. She had to run, had to out run her memories.

Her brother had been just a kid.. he was nervous about going on the mission.. he had always been a little bit of coward, but he went anyway. He went anyway to prove he could do it. He had told her, before they left, he had said he was scared.. and she had told him it was alright.. she told him nothing would happen, she PROMISED him. And now... now he was dead..

HEr feet stopped moving. Sango looked up. She had stopped in the middle of the road. Why was she here? She looked around. She had driven to Divine Providance on the out skirts of town. Well, at least she could do something for the deceased. She pulled into the parking lot across from another motorcycle. Who the hell was here at this hour?

She walked in to the lobby and headed for the chapel. Before entering she looked inside. The large room was dimly lit by lights hidden in the celing. The windows showed noting but darkness and snow. The other parishiner was seated in the pews. It was a young man with his hair tied back in a pony tail. She took a seat across the aisle from him. He looked deep in thought.

Silently she offered up her prayers for her father, brother, everyone who died that night. Also prayed that she would be forgiven for what she had to do.

The man across from her stood up to leave. He pulled a worn looking suit case and a black hat from under his pew and walked towards the door past her. As he passed Sango got a good look at his face.

A picture leaped into her mind. A picture in a file she had seen in the station. She had forgotten his name, but that guy was a hitman! Suddenly a plan came to her mind. She stood up and quietly exited after him.

She followed him in to the night, he didn't even her behind him. sango drew the P229 concealed in her coat. He walked to the curb and paused to light a cigarette. Sango pressed the end of the silencer agaist the base of his neck.

For a moment they didn't move. "Alright.." he finally mubled around his cigarette "You have my attention." "You work for the Mob." he seemed suprised to learn she was a woman "Used to, I quit." "Doesn't matter, I need information. About a week ago some one ordered a hit on a team of cops. Who?" "What makes you think I'll know?" "You don't have a choice." The man considered his options. "I know a guy who would know. I'll take you to him." "You pull something and I'll fucking kill you."

The man lead her onto the highway. The quickly built houses immedatly fell away to farm land. Sango followed the tail lights of the other motorcycle, all the while figuring out the best way to kill him if she had to.

The lights pulled into the parking lot of a run down bar on the side of town. The man dismounted and walked around back to a metal staircase that lead up to a the second story. The man smiled and held the door. The look Sango gave him killed the smile instantly.

Inside was a dark room furnished only by a desk and a chair. A large one way mirror gave it a covert over view of the bar. It was a security room, and for a bar this size, it ment something besides drinking went on here. A lean middle aged man was watching over things and turned around as the door opened and adressed the man.

"Hey there Miroku, after the women agai-" Sango cut him off. "Shut up. I need some information and I need it fucking now." The guard was taken back by the venom in her voice. "Okay, what can I do for you young lady?" "Don't fucking call me that! Some one killed a bunch of cops recently and I want to know who."

The guard thought a minute. "Well, I can't just go around telling" "Who damn it?" "I would lose trust among" "I'm losing my patiance, FUCKING WHO?" "If they foudn out they would kill me!" Sango whipped her hand into her jacket and aimed the pistol at the man's head, rage flaring up in her eyes. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU MY SELF IF YOU DON'T START TALKING!"

The gaurd hesitated for a moment, looked over at Miroku, then back at Sango. "Alright.. the guy who ordered it.. his name was Naraku." Miroku's eyes snapped to the gaurd. "What did you say?" He asked. "Naraku." He seemed to take a vested intrest. "Where is he?" he asked lowly, saving Sango her breath. "He operates out of mansion out side of town. The guy's paranoid, he's got security everywhere.." He trailed off. The room was empty.

Out side the two headed for there bikes. "Where the hell are you going?" Sango asked angrily. "Same palce you are." Miroku coldly replied. "No way, he's mine." "I got my issuies with this guy, I'm going." "The fuck you are! To hell with your 'issuies' this asshole murdered my family! I'm going alone." "You think your the only one who deserves revenge? My father and grandfather were both slowly poisnened by him, and in another year I'm going to be dead too. I'm going." Again Sango drew aim her pistol at him. "I'm going alone. That's fucking final."

Miroku's right hand balled up tightly in a fist. Sango blinked and he was gone. "You couldn't if you tried." Sango turned around in shock. He was behind her! How the hell! He walked back to his bike and climbed on with out a second glance. Sango had no choice but to reluctantly follow him on to the high way.

Sango followed Miroku along the road. The wind turned her face and hands raw. She didn't care. She was going to kill this son of a bitch. Fucking kill him, and if Miroku even fucking thought about getting in her way he won't have time to pull his teleporting shit.

She kept her mind blank as they sped back through town. Once again the houses seemed to close in on her. And once again the houses made her feel unwelcome. She hated them for not understand what she was going through.

As the manison grew into view Sango made a point of speeding ahead of him and pulling up to the curb first. She looked inside the gate at the the snow covered garden leading up to the doors of the mansion. Through the windows she could see several men with rifles lounging about, and the uniformity of the snow was marred by foot prints.

Sango pulled her self over the fence and silently dropped to the ground. She crouched low and moved quietly towards the maze like hedges. Behind her she heard Miroku drop to the ground.

The sound of the snow being crushed under her foot was barely audible even to her. Once inside the safety of the hedges she stood up. No one could see her here.

She pulled the pistol from her pocket. Behind her a pair of footsteps followed her. She was content to let them be nothing more there a sound that followed her.

Sango noticed her shoulders were covered in snow. She also realized her shoulders had been cold for a while now. She didn't care.

An exit to the hedges came into view. Sango looked out. There was a reflecting pool in front of the front door. Two guards stood at the door and another walked the edge of the pool. A path ran around back.

Waiting untill the guard at the pool was facing the other direction she set of in a crouched run towards the back of the house. As soon as she reached the house she sarted hugging the wall, trying to blend in with the dark bricks. The path lead up to the garage.

She reached the corner and stuck her head around the corner. A lone guard leaned agiast the back door. A single light hung above the door. Good, his eyes weren't adjusted to the dark like hers. There was a low window about five feet farther along the wall then her corner. It was a risk, but it was more of a risk leaving a body lying around.

Slowly she began to move. She always kept her eyes on the guard, in case he spotted her. She kept the P229 always at the ready, hoping to silence him before he made a noise. She reached the window. It was open. She cast one last look at the guard and pulled her self into the house.

She was in a small office room. A large mahogany desk sat in the center of the room, and several books cases lined the wall. The walls were made of dark wood paneling.

Some one else came in through the window. Sango had forgotten she wasn't alone this time. "Got a plan?" Miroku asked quietly, opening up that suitcase he had had in church and pulling out two pistols. "I'll find a staircase, you take the ground floor, I'll take the second, becuase we can cover more ground." She answered. "And becuase the bed room is most likely to be on second floor?" Sango opened the door.

The hall way had the same dark brown paneling, the same dark brown wooden floors. Some where, a cello was playing a low, sad tune. Sango found a small stiar case to her left and climbed up, leaving Miroku to do what ever the hell he wanted.

The second floor wasn't as lived in looking as the first. The hallways were bare, the floor was carpeted, and the walls were plaster. The whole place was dark, save the moon light reflecting off the snow that streamed through the windows.

Sango felt her self drawn farther into the manor, towards the mournful sound of the cello. It matched her mood perfectly. Her mind told her that she might something there, but only after she had made up her mind.

She walked upright, not bothering with trying to conceal her self. The carpet muffled her foot steps, and she had no where to hide.

The light from outside would briefly illuminate her, then she would slip back into darkness. She walked with her hands in the pockets of her jacket, relaxed. Going agiast everything she had been trained to do. She wasn't working for anyone now, wasn't fighting for a cuase. The snow was still on her shoulders, and she willed it not to melt. The winter, the cello, all seemed to belong to her, to exist only to compliment her loss.  
This was her mission, her fight. Her December.

The hallway veered left. The windows revealed a courtyard, and on the far side, two large oak doors. Sango opened one of the windows and lowered her self to the snow covered ground. As she landed, a door on the first floor opened and Miroku stepped out.

Sango avoided looking at him. She didn't like him intruding on her fight, but what choice did she have but to let him. Not like he would understand why she didn't want him along. Not like she wanted him to know.

They walked in silence though the courtyard. The snow hung in the air. Sango reached the door and entered silently. She quickly climbed a set of stairs and once again began her seach.

The cello still filled the air. The manor retained the white plaster walls and bare floors from before. Sango walked silently yet confidently further inwards. She was close. So close. This asshole was going to die. A subsonic round to the back of the head. No one will know. Her only regret was that we would die instantly, but hey, hell was worse than anything she could do.

The corridor again turned left. Sango stuck her head around the corner. A guard was walking away from her along the hallway. On her left were two well paneled oaks doors. She had a good feeling about them.

She quickly darted into the shadows of the corner. The gaurd turned around and headed up a parallel hallway. Sango waited. He came back and began to head her way. he was about fifteen feet away. Sango pressed her back agaist the wall and bent her knees. Ten feet. Her hand closed around the grip of her pistol. Five feet. Sango's muscles tensed. He passed her and turned the corner.

It was over in a second. Sango's hand closed over his mouth and pulled him into the shadows. She felt his body go limp as she shot him clean through the temple. She lowered him silently down in to the shadows and there was nothing visable but the blood on the carpet.

A second gaurd turned the corner into the hallway as she stepped into the light. Sango fumbled despertaly in her pocket for the SIG. Too late. He raised a radio.

His head promptly exploded agaist the far wall noislessly. Miroku wandered into the hallway at his own pace, making note to twirl one of the pistols in his hand. That fucker had sunglasses on too. At night. When he was supposed to be sneaking around in the dark. How the hell did this idoit manage to survive as long as he did?

That wasn't her concern. They eached slowly pushed open one of the doors. Inside a man sat in front of a small TV, watching a video of a man and young woman walking though a warehouse. There were large windows over looking the courtyard, but Sango could only focus on the back of the man's head. They advanced upon their prey, silent, even if it was unecessary. If he made one move either of them didn't like, well he was doomed anyway, so does it matter.

They got within three feet of him and stoped. Silently they both raised a pistol to his head. For a second they stood perfectly still. Sango's finger began to tighten around the trigger. Miroku lips were moving as if he was speaking, but he was silent. sango's thoughts turned to her family. Father, Kohaku, they would be avenged. The pistol jerked savagly up and to the right. Two bullets collided with the back his head almost simtanouly.

Collied and stopped. Sango stared in amazment. The man stood up. Stood up! What the hell! Had her gun misfired? had she somehow missed? How the hell is he still alive! The man spoke, smooth and huantingly. "I must thank you. I was looking for a chance to test the power of the Sacred Jewel." Miroku swore out loud. Sango began to back away. Sacred Jewel, what the hell? The man turned on her and began to advance. Sango raised the P229 and fired again. His shoulder jerked back. She fired again. He grunted as the bullet slamed into his chest with a dull thud. He kept coming.

Sango tripped and fell backwards. Naraku kept coming. A small crack filled the air. Then another. Naraku jerked backwards a step. Sango looked up. Miroku was standing over her, firing both pistols. Naraku was slowly being forced back wards. He was almost to the window. The pistols landed on each side of Sango's head, both slides locked back on empty magazines. Sango lookd up in time to see a large revolver five feet above her head, pointed striaght at Naraku.

The whole room shook. Sango was pushed downward by the force of the .44 slug leaving the barrel. Her ears were filled with an horrendous explosion. The windows shattered as Naraku was blown into the courtyard. Snow began to drift in.

Sango pushed her self to her feet, still rattled from the .44 being fired directly above her. She walked uneasly to the shattered window and looked downwards. There was an imprint in the snow where he had landed... then nothing. He had just dissapered.

She leaned into the night air, proping her self up on the wall. Damn.. damn... he had gotten away.. DAMN IT! Her legs almost gave way. She was exuashted. But she would find him again. And she would find a way to kill him. Or die trying.

"We've stirred up every guard in the place." Miroku said matter-of-factly. Sango only nodded. "Yeah, time to fly." She stared out at the snow coverd courtyard a bit longer. It really was quite pretty. She looked back over her shoulder. Miroku was staring at a clip board in his hand. "What's that?" Miroku didn't bother looking up. "A list of all this guys operations. We may of missed 'em today, but we'll find him again. Cmon, before the guards grow some balls and swarm this place"

Sango looked back over the courtyard. The snow came down gently through the night. Nothing stirred below. It was really quite peaceful. Sango took one last look at the scene and turned to leave.

------------------------THE END--------------------------

Sorry it took so freaking long (Blame Crystal, all her fualt. Damn her.) 


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

The sun came up on the field where InuYasha and Kagome had made camp for the night. They had managed to clear the area around the fire of snow, but the rest of the field and the tree line was covered in snow. Opposite the tree, line the road cut through the snow, and farther on, another forest.

InuYasha woke up and stretched his neck. Kagome stirred and muttered "Good morning" as she got up. InuYasha cocked his thumb towards the tree line. "I gotta piss, start up breakfast." Kagome would of argued, but it was too early to think of a proper response. As he retreated to the forest, the proper response dawned on her.

InuYasha yawned as he emerged from the forest and noted the smell of food cooking. He looked for Kagome to ask her what it was, but after a quick glance around the field, an alarm went off in his head.

Gone. She was no where to be seen. His eyes shot around for any sign of what happened. He spotted foot prints leading away from the fire, immediately he was focused only on those foot prints.

So focused in fact, it took him a moment to realize just what the hell had happened when the snow ball nailed him in the side of the head. He blinked several times in confusion as to why his head was wet, but recovered fast enough to hear the giggle coming from behind a snow pile and see the figure dashing through the trees.

Oh that bitch.. oh she was going down for this.. "I am gonna fucking get you for this! You hear me you treacherous bitch?" He bellowed. "Let's just hope you never have to protect me in a snow ball fight!" Her voice filtered through the trees. Oh she was gonna get it twice as bad for that... He sprinted after her.

The trees flew by as InuYasha followed the trail through the woods. It was easy to find her, she had just sprinted aimlessly in. He caught up with her in a small clearing. She turned and tossed a snowball in pitiful self defense. It splattered harmlessly on his jacket. Kagome shrieked as he bounded off a log at her.

Convinced that he wouldn't be ambushed again, InuYasha stopped rubbing Kagome's face in the snow. "Let that be a lesson to ya." He muttered turning to leave. Kagome didn't stir. He leaned down. "Kagome?" Oh shit.. maybe he held her a bit too long.. shit.. In one fluid motion Kagome shoveled a handful of snow into his eyes and set off running.

InuYasha wiped the snow off his face slowly and stood up. He would of just said fuck it and gone to eat her share of breakfast, but the honor code of young males demanded he avenge this insult in kind.

The pair trudged through the snow back to camp, InuYasha trying to get bits of snow out of his hair, Kagome rubbing some warmth into her face, which was left red from another whitewash.

"You didn't have to push me into the snow you asshole, I really couldn't breath." Kagome grippered bitterly. "You started it, don''t blame me." "Well maybe if you didn't act like you can order me to do breakfast when you feel too lazy to do it yourself I wouldn't of done that!" "You don't let me cook remember? You complainbecause it's over cooked!" "Just because you think a piece of coal on a bun is good food don't make it so!" "Well then stop complaining about me not cooking!" Confident he had won, InuYasha made the mistake of turning his back on the girl.

"OW! FUCK!"

An uneasy truce in place, breakfast was eaten with both sides glaring at each other angrily over the fire. The last scraps of food finished, the staredown continued for several moments before InuYasha stood and headed for the bike. "Aright, enough of that, time to go."

InuYasha climbed on and searched his pockets for the keys. He felt Kagome climb on behind him and hesitantly slip her arms around his waist as he turned the ignition. Well, at least she wasn't THAT mad at him.

By afternoon they had reached a town. An office building stood on the out skirts, the only place of commerce. As they were stopped for a red light InuYasha lit a smoke and Kagome streched her arms, reminding her that she was hungry. She got the boy's attention with a blow to the arm. "I'm hungry." "Already? Fine..."

As usual food was eaten at a greasy spoon. As they waited for thier food to arrive, InuYasha looked over at Kagome over the same cigarette from the red light; he was running low and had to make each one last. She was staring out the window forlornly. Ah shit.. he could guess what was running trough her mind.

"You OK?" He asked. "Yeah.. just..." Kagome trailed off. InuYasha nodded, when ever they had time to think, Kagome's thoughts always turned to the men she had killed. He hated when she grew quiet and reserved like this, but it was better then the first week or two after it had happened. She barely ate, spoke, or slept. and when she did she had nightmares. Jesus. That had been pure hell.  
He slid his pack of cigarettes across the table. That seemed to help her before a fight. It was his fault; he had abandoned her and she had to do that. He should at least try and comfort her. She took it and InuYasha couldn't help but notice the slight tremble in her hand. Fuck.

Two figures stood in front of the door to a utility room of the office building. One of them checked a clip board he was holding. "This is the place." Miroku announced, opening his suitcase and removing his guns. "Right, what's the plan?" Sango pulled back the hammer of her pistol. "It's Saturday, only ones who would be in there would be the guys laundering money for Naraku. So we can be sneaky about it, or we could just Rambo the fucking thing." Miroku stated assembling his Tommy Gun. "We kill their leaders, and leave the guards to explain what happened." Miroku hid his smile, damn was this broad a killer.

They took a fire escape up to the top floor. Miroku slowly opened the door a crack and peeked out. He slowly fit the silencer of a Beretta in bewtween the door and the frame. The pistol cracked and Miroku stepped out into the hallway, scanning for any one he missed, a guard dead at his feet. He motioned the all clear to Sango only to find she had followed him out and was already searching for the main room.

Miroku left the main room to her and looked through the smaller offices. The second room he tried had a man sitting behind a desk in it. As he looked up Miroku hid his guns behind the door. "Who are you?" "You work for Naraku?" "Yes are yo-" his question was cut off as Miroku popped him in the chest and continued on his search.

As they made their way out of town Kagome leaned against InuYasha's back. Everytime she thought about what had happened, what she remembered most clearly was the fact that InuYasha had hugged her. That had made no sense, sure it had helped her get over it, and, okay, maybe she stayed there a little longer then necessary, but still, most of the time he treated her like an unwelcome child that tagged along. Why had he suddenly decided to be friendly?

Her thoughts were interrupted as they passed the office building. "InuYasha! There's a shard in that building!"

Sango and Miroku met up at two sliding doors. They each slid a door open. Armed men in the corners, they stared in shock and reached for thier guns. Miroku was faster. Two shots. Sango nailed two buisness men in the head before they could yell.

InuYasha and Kagome walked through the lobby doors. A guard stopped them immediately. "The building is closed, I suggest you come back later." He suggested with the barrel of his sub-machine gun. InuYasha looked around, at least 6 guards in the room. Fuck.

His life leaking out from a bullet hole in his chest, one of the guards raised his pistol into the air. Miroku frantically tried to bring his gun to bare. To late. The pistol roared through the building, announcing their presence.

The head of everyone in the lobby to the sound of the gun shot.  
The guard turned to the pair. "FUCK!" InuYasha yelled drawing his 1911 and shooting him in the gut. He and Kagome took cover behind one of the Xray machines as a torrent of bullets slammed into the space they had previously occupied.

"What the fuck?" Miroku wondered aloud. There was a serious fucking shoot out going on down there. He turned to Sango. "You find what information you can. I'm going to take care of the trouble downstairs." He picked up the Tommy Gun from where he had left it leaning against the wall and hit the call button on an elevator. As he stepped in he heard Sango call "You sure you can handle this?" Miroku turned around and flashed a cocky smile "Handle it? I live for this shit!" He exclaimed as the door closed.

The doors closed, Miroku leaned agaist the wall and set the Tommy Gun down, heavy piece of shit. As the elevator went down he unrolled the sleeve of his T shirt to get at the pack of cigarettes. The elevator slowed. He scowled and clenched the unlit cigarette in his teeth. The doors opened and Miroku picked up the Tommy Gun.

InuYasha fired a round and ducked behind cover. Fuck, they were not in a good position, and they knew that. The guards began to advance on them. FUCK!

An explosion, followed by what seemed like thousands more filled the air. In between the explosions InuYasha could pick up the mechanical cha-chank of an round being loaded into the chamber. The explosions died down.

A pair of boots stepped over empty shells and dead bodies. InuYasha looked at the scene before him. Through the gun smoke a figure emerged, it stopped and reached a hand to its mouth. A brief yellow light was visible through the smoke. The figure raised the gun in it's left hand and shot a guard crawling along the floor.

"Who the fuck are you?" InuYasha challanged. The figure stopped and stared at the direction of his voice. "InuYasha? Shoulda figured. Always getting me into shit like this." "Well, Miroku, maybe if some one hadn't tipped off the gaurds by fucking shooting we wouldn't have this fucking problem!" "Bitch bitch bitch, remind me who just saved your ass?" "Fuck you, I had 'em right where I wanted 'em!" "Yeah whatever, if you're done being in denial, the guys from the other floors are coming, and we have a job to do."

InuYasha and Kagome sprinted towards the stairwell as feet thundered down it. At the same time the elevator began to hum. "You handle the elevator, we'll head up the stairs!" InuYasha yelled, "Right, but one thing." "Yeah?" "I'm working with some one, her's names Sango, wearing a jean jacket and maroon shirt, brown hair, nice ass, good" "FOCUS!" "Huh? Where was I? Oh yeah. Don't shoot her." InuYasha mumbled to him self as he charged up the stiars. "Fucking perv..."

The landing above InuYasha filled with Naraku's guards. InuYasha fired his automatic into the mess of bodies, some men went down, some returned fire. Kagome stayed on stairs, out of harm's way. InuYasha couldn't help but notice she hadn't drawn her gun.

InuYasha kept firing. The .45's slide locked open on an empty chamber. One guard remained standing. InuYasha ducked to reload. He racked the slide and stood up in one motion, but the man was dead, hanging over the railing with the back of his head blown out. What the hell?

A shadow appeared on the wall of the stair well leading to the landing directly above InuYasha. His hearing was bad from all the shooting, but he couldn't hear a single sound from the figure moving down the stairs. From the shadow it looked to be a woman.. wait a minute..

"Hey! Are you Sango?" The figure stopped. "Who the hell?" Yeah it was her. "We're with the idiot in the sunglasses, c'mon we gotta get the fuck outta here!"

Sango followed the man down the stairs warily, she didn't trust him, but it was better than getting shot at.

The three returned to the lobby to find Miroku leaning against the wall, casually smoking, guns in holsters, at least 10 dead men surrounding him. At least he took those damn sunglasses off. "About time, I was getting bored." He stated standing up and grabbing his suitcase.

"Yeah well some of us actually found someinformation out, instead of posing." Sango quipped. "Yeah? Whatdaya got?" "Later" InuYasha interjected. "We'll discuss this later, we gotta split before the cops show."

-END PART ONE- 


	12. Chapter 11 and a half: Swagger

First things first, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango got the hell out of dodge. They managed to get out of town a good five minutes before arrived at the scene of the shoot out. For most of the night they roared down the highway. After several hours, the reached a side-of-the-road diner, InuYasha pulled in and headed inisde, the others following him.

The sign on the door named the place The Beef and Brandy. It was lit by bulbs that cast a yellow light on the booths and bar. Mick and crew were on the jukebox. Some nighthawks hung around the booths, and truckers sat at the bar. The clock on the wall said three o' clock. InuYasha picked a booth in the corner and sat down. Kagome slid in beside him with Sango and Miroku across from them.

"Alright, the cops ain't findin' us here, what do you guys know?" InuYasha began. "Well, long story short, therre's a guy out there, he's collectin' jewel shards and we-" Miroku was interuppted by Sango. "Hold on, before we go any father, some please enlighten me on what the fuck a jewel shard is." Kagome reached in her jacket and removed a small bottle with three shards in it. "These are them, it used to be a whole jewel until InuYasha decied to shoot it." Kagome said, fixing the youth with a glare. "Like I knew what the hell it was!" "Wait, YOUR the one who broke it? What the hell were you thinking?" "Shut the fuck up pasian." "I'm not Itailan." "Then why the fuck do you work for the mob?" "I don't anymore, and when I did, I did it for my own Godamn reasons." "Yeah what ever Miroku. Kagome, please continue."

Kagome glared at InuYasha before continueing. "Anyway, the jewel shards somehow give unnatural power to anything that uses 'em, but it always turns the user to evil. So me and InuYasha have been collecting them ever since. I've... seen what it can do to animals.. but never to humans."

Sango sensed there was some memory attached to that last statement but left it alone. "We've seen what it can do to humans. Me an' Miroku both saw. The guy took like 25 bullets and didn't die. Only disappered." Miroku nodded agreement, then signaled everybody shut the fuck up as the waitress aprrocahed.

The waiteress was a woman who had to be 50 and had defidentaly seen better days. Her name tag read 'Mavis'. She glared at the youths gathered around the table at 3 AM, giving the longest glare to Kagome, the youngest. "What'll be?" Sango ordered soup, InuYasha got a hamburger, Kagome just a side of fries, and, orignally, Miroku ordered a roast beef and some brandy.

Mavis didn't bother writing anything down and left them. "So anyway, how does this ah, jewel work?" Sango asked. InuYasha shrugged. "You two started this, you should know." Miroku stated. "Hell I dunno, it glowed, so maybe radation or something." InuYasha hypothisiesed. "No way, if that were true we'd be feeling the affects just from being around the damn things." "Maybe it's only radioactive when mixed with blood or something. I don't know the damn science behind it." "Well then how does it only work for evil, I mean, it's gotta have a computer chip to tell good from evil right?" "No electricty though..." "Good point." "Wait I got it!" InuYasha announced triumphantly. "The chip is powered by blood, it's a liquid like water, so electricty has to flow through it." Everyone stared at InuYasha silently. "... fuck you guys, I'm not a damn scientist, 'sides, better than any of you have done."

"Err... ok then InuYasha. Why don't we figure out where the jewel came from?" Sango asked reasonably. "Dunno, I got it from Kagome, she should know." Everyone turned expectalntly to Kagome. She glanced around the table. "Magic?" She offered lamely. There was a brief puase. "Okay, I'll go with magic." "Yeah me too, makes more sense than InuYasha's damn blood-powered-computer theory." "Shut it."

"Anyway, back on topic. What intelligance do you guys got?" "Miroku has very little-" "Hey!" "I, on the other hand have found something useful. First thing is a list of all the companies and locations that are on Naraku's payroll. "I belive I found that." "Naraku? Him again?" "Yeah him again, anyway me an' Miroku have been hitting all the front buisness, that's what we were doing when we ran into you."

"Well what do we now?" Kagome asked. The four gathered around the tabled glanced at each other. "I say, if this Naraku guy is collecting the shards, we just keep going on hitting the places on the list, then eventully we'll run into him, and get his shards." Miroku offered his plan. After a moment mulling it over, InuYasha nodded. "Alright, sounds like a plan." "One problem" Miroku stated flatly. "How do we kill this guy? Bullets don't work." "Don't worry, I got that taken care of." InuYasha said. "Oh?" "Yeah, I just happened to have a .45 that's been modified so it can take down pretty much anything." "Modified? How?" Sango asked. "I dunno, I didn't do it, maybe works on the same principle as the shards." "Would that be the blood-powered-radioactive-computer principle?" Miroku asked with a grin. InuYasha stared at Miroku for a couple seconds then abrubtly whipped a sugar packet at his head.

Miroku's retaliation was cut short by the arrival of Mavis with food.

As he ate his burger, InuYasha looked around at the group contemplatievly. "Ya know... we got four of us.. on three bikes.. three of us with leather jackets... we got us a biker gang." The group stopped eating to dwell on this fact. "Yeah.." Miroku agreed "But, if we have a biker gang, we need a name..." "Why?" Kagome asked. "Becuase.. to be identifable from other biker gangs.. and umm.. to promote unity an'.." "Becuase it's cool alright?" InuYasha interuppted. "If you say so."

"Now.. any ideas?" "Is 'The Cobras' too unimagnative?" Kagome suggested. "Yeah pretty much." Miroku made a point, "It's gotta be a music referance. Speakin' of which, I'll be right back." Miroku got up and juanted to the silent jukebox. As he came back, "Start Me Up" began to play.

"What albulm?" InuYasha asked as soona s Miroku sat down. "Forty Licks." InuYasha chuckled and stared at the table witha far away look in his eye. "Yeah, I got alot of memories attached to that albulm. "Keep 'em to yourself Pops. Back to the name." "Right." Kagome silently cursed the loss of what might of been a look into InuYasha's past. A/N: You, however could get a look, http:adultfan. Changelings?" Miroku suggested. "Nah, only Door's fans will get that, everyone else will think we're gay." "Good point." "Rebels of the Sacred Heart?" "No one will get that." "The cool people will get it." "Well we arn't out to impress the cool people, the cool people will know we're cool." "But what about Drunken Lullabies"

The girls looked on in confusion as the two discussed the sociological impact of an obscure Irish rock band. Eventully they decied that while Floggin' Molly was good, and had some great lyrics, but didn't have what they were looking for.

"Anyway" InuYasha staed. "Back to The Doors. Riders on the Storm?" "Yes! Song fits, title fits, makes sense to everyone." "Alright then, Riders on the Storm is numero uno at this point." "Moving into more obscure songs, The Seatbelts?" "Pfft, bikes don't have seat belts, don't fit." "Mmm."

After several seonds of silence, Miroku spoke up "Spirt of the Radio? It's not as obvious as the others, but it really reflects the driving force behind it all." "That's more of a title." "Alot catchier than say, the awsomely metal biker group..." "So true, you would think we would be able to come up with something better." "But say we get know by that name, can we change it?" "I'd like to but I dunno if I can, I'd really like a Rush referance, and I guess the song 'Subdivisons' fits a little more subject wise than Salty Dog even if Salty Dog stands out more." "Hmmm, I gotta tell ya, I'm leaning ALOT towards Spirit of the Radio, something grandiose about it." "Right, but what about the name of the group?"

Finished breaking down the fourth wall, they returned to the task at hand. "THE band for biker referances is still the Stones and you know it." "That's why I put 'em on the juke box." "Midnight Ramblers?" "Maybe, that goes on the list." "Man, we should just put 'Stones referance' on the list by it's self and figure out which referance later." "Yeah, I'll go with that, also 'Zepp referance' " "Yeah"

The sky began to pinken as the sun rose. "Tell ya what" Kagome yawned "We got a good start, let's sleep on it and decide in the morning, we're in no rush." "That's my point!" "Shut up InuYasha."

-END-

Wanna feel importent? Leave your opinion on the name and tune in next time when I make up my mind.

Alright, that's that. Remember, I can't hear you luagh/comment on the metalness/scream orgasmically over the internet. Leave a review. 


	13. Smooth criminals

Sorry no fic yesterday, but these chapters are longer than SD (For those of you who don't know, Salty Dog is the name of the prequel to this story, and is found at http:adultfan. it has been decied. As of the next chapter, The Awsomely Metal InuYasha Biker Story will be renamed Spirit of the Radio. Take note.

You guessed it sports fans. No spell checking.  
-

"Get up you lazy asshole!" InuYasha yelled kicking Miroku in the ribs. "Fuck you, it's only 10" "IT'S NOON!" InuYasha capped off his exclamation with his foot. At the desk Kagome was munching on a minibox of cereal, and Sango was looking over some papers she found at Naraku's manor.

"Get! The! Fuck! Up!" InuYasha snarled at the figure on the motel room floor, kicking him reletlessly. "ALRIGHT! I'll get up! Jesus.." "How old are you? 15? Am I gonna have to kick you awake every morning?" "Yeah yeah.. wise ass." Miroku mumbled starrgering to his feet. "What are ya hung over?" InuYasha sneered. "InuYasha that's enough, leave him alone." Kagome commanded "But-" "Leave him alone!" InuYasha mumbled under his breath but relented.

After Miroku was up and had his boots on InuYasha complained grumply "Can we go now?" "Not so fast, I have to eat too." Behind Miroku's head Kagome saw InuYasha throw his arms up in fustration and silently beseech the heavens.

"Hey InuYasha.." Sango began thoughtfully "Yeah?" "Take a look at this.." She handed him a sheet of paper "It's a list of people Naraku has been keeping tabs on, and your on it." "Hmm? Why would he.."

Kagome could tell before the others something was wrong when inuYasha trailed off. He lowered the paper off the desk and headed for the door. But before he turned around she cuaght the look of absulote bewilderment in his eyes.

Everyone stared after him as he left. Before some one could follow him, Kagome shot them a look and hurried after him.

She cuaght up to him as he was walking on to the street. "InuYasha! What's going on?" He turned and look at her. No, not at her, beyond her. At something buried deep in his memory that just happened to apper before his eyes in front of her.

"Nothing.. I.. I just need some time alone to think okay, kid? Just stay in the room. I'll be back in a little bit." With that InuYasha turned on his heel and headed walked on. Kagome stared after him. Then clenched her teeth and followed him.

"What the hell was that about?" Sango wondered aloud. "InuYasha can be very cocky and self assured, but brushes with his past can cause him to act strangly from time to time. In my humble opinion, he was hurt bad somewhere down the line. Real bad." Miroku said picking up the paper InuYasha had discarded. "And Kagome?" "She'll be fine, InuYasha can protect her best. And at the moment I think it best for InuYasha for her to follow him"  
"So.. are they.." Miroku glanced over the names as he filled Sango in on what he knew about his two travling compainions.

RICHARDS PAIGE BLACKMORE DALE LIFESON INUYASHA DIZZ VAUGHN RAMONE KIKYO CASEY

InuYasha walked through the sreets, vaguely aware of Kagome behind him. She shouldn't be here. He should send her back. Send her home. But he just couldn't. She caused too many memories to invade his head, but for some reason he just couldn't.

He looked back over at her and sighed. She was about her age way back then. Jesus how long had it been since then? Only a few years? Was it really? Damn. Felt like fifty..

His hand reached for the scar above his heart. Damn, it still hurt to put pressure on it. He griminced. "Are you sure you're okay?" He looked down in suprise at Kagome, who looked at him in concern. When had she snuck up on him? "Yeah.. I'm fine.. just an old scar.." "Sure?" She asked still looking up at him. He nodded. Damn it, why did she have to look at him like that? He looked down at his feet, unable to meet the concern in her eyes.

The weather was cold, maybe thirty degrees and overcast. The snow was melting and the grass was visable for the first time in months. A breeze brought a hint of spring, still an timeless two months away. Kagome walked beside InuYasha, sneaking glances at him now and again. What was going on in side that silver head of his?

Kikyo.. why was Naraku after you too? Why were you still alive? Where were you? Naraku decives two lovers into killing each other. What were you thinking? Why were you after the jewel? What did you mean that night you killed me? Naraku had been keeing tabs on them for years. Why Kikyo? Where had it all gone wrong? What did I do to cause you to betray me? Where were you Kikyo, and how can I get back to you? And idea appered in his head but he quickly dismissed it on lack of evidance.

"InuYasha.. what's going on?" "Nothing, I just needed some time to think." "About what?" InuYasha looked over at Kagome, she was about the same age as Kikyo was when all this stared, she looked almost exactly like her, except for the eyes.. he had never seen the look of concern that Kagome directed all too often at him in Kikyo's eyes.

He sighed. "Just some old memories... memories of some one I used to know a long time a go." He reached in his coat for a cigarette. "Used to know? You mean they're dead?" "Yeah." "What happened to them?" The orange light of InuYasha's lighter made the lack of emotion on his face even more stark. "I killed them."

Kagome was shocked, sure at this point one more name on InuYasha's list barely counted, but for him to be so cold about it.. no anger, no remorse, no pride. It had to of been a good friend. And InuYasha was forced to kill them. She shivered.

"Cold? Let's head inside for a second." InuYasha said heading for the nearest public building, a bank.

InuYasha and Kagome walke din the door and were met by two men with assualt rifles. InuYasha didn't even have time to drop his cigarette as he drew Tetsiagia and used the two mooks as target pratice.

InuYasha held his gun parallel to his face, the smoke from his cigarette mixing with the gun smoke. Nothing moved. On the ground several customers and tellers lay dead on the ground, from the lines of bullet holes and state of the victems, it looked like a bunch of amatures had watched HEAT and decied to knock over a bank. Too bad HEAT had Al Pachino as the cop, not InuYasha.

InuYasha began to stroll towards the blasted open vualt. "What the fuck Slick?" a voice called from inside. Holy shit there's more of them! InuYasha leveled Tetsiagia at the safe enterance and began to slowly advance. "I said 'What the" A head appered in the door. "Fuck!" BLAM!

His intent discoverd, InuYasha rushed the vualt. Everything slowed down. InuYasha dived in, as soon as he understood the lay out of the room he spun in mid air to his left. Another hood stood dumbfounded at what was left his friend. Not for long. Still moving in bullet time, InuYasha lined up the sights on his chest and pulled the trigger.

The air was displaced around the muzzle as the bullet ripped through the air. The pistol jumped back in his hand, the slide continueing backwards, and a brass shell casing glinted in the light as it left the chamber. The man was jerked back and to the right, his mouth open in a scream of pain.

Time and gravity returned and InuYasha hit the ground hard. He rolled on his shoulder and came up on one knee. Two more? The hell? He emptied the magazine into them.

InuYasha stood up and dropped out the magazine. What the hell were those two guys standing in? It was a hole in the wall leading to an old matinace tunnel, but there was dirt between the two...

They dug into the vualt the attacked from the inside. No wonder the alarm hadn't gone off. They were smarter then he thought.. no, THEY wern't smart, the guy in charge was he thought, racking the slide.

"Where are you headed?" "Bank, same branch as mine, gonna try and get some funds out." Sango answered. "Aright, I'm gonna come too, it's about time for lunch." As they headed for the door Miroku noticed a bulge in Sango's coat pocket. "Wanna know a trick for concealing that?" He asked gesturing at the Sig Suarer in Sango's pocket. "What?" "Well first let me take it out.." he said reaching for her hip.

When they finally set off for the bank, Sango had a new view of Miroku, and Miroku had a new lump on his head.

InuYasha slowly advanced in to the matinace tunnels. Rows of boxes from the forties lay in stacks randomly placed around the room. Kagome stayed a safe distance behind him, just not too far away.

They turned a corner, then another, as InuYasha was approching the next curve his ears picked up the sound of foot steps. He took aim at the turn and motioned for Kagome to take cover.

Kagome stared at InuYasha's back. What was going on? Did he hear something? Still she waited, Five-seveN help up to her chest. Just then she heard the sound of foot steps. Holy shit, he heard THAT that long ago? Damn, he's got good ears...

Miroku drew a single Beretta in a blink of an eye. He looked over the bank lobby. Corspes everywhere. Bullet holes lined the walls. Some where in the .223 range from the look of it. Two men dead men with M4s at his feet confirmed the .223 suspicion.

No one was moving, he lowered the gun and put on his sunglasses before heading for the vualt, just in case they were still there. Behind him Sango whispered. "What is with those Godamn sunglasses? And why only one gun today?" "It's faster to draw one gun. And the sunglasses are my little secret." "Yeah, what ever..."

Some one rounded the corner, and a bullet shattered a box on it's flight to his skull. He was hit in the jaw and his head was pushed violently upwards and sideways before it cracked agiast the wall. Blood and chuncks of something white and gray stuck to the wall. When nothing else moved, Kagome stood from behind her cover and walked closer to InuYasha.

A gunshot echoed came echoing out of the tunnel, and Miroku exchanged a look with Sango before slowly advancing inside, his Beretta leading the way.

Before he could continue on InuYasha whipped around and took aim at the corner he had just come from. Again Kagome took cover, and again couldn't hear a sound. Jesus, he was good at this.

A shadow flickered on the wall and InuYasha's finger tightened on the trigger. The shadow rounded the corner and looked back at him over a pistol.

"Figures you two are here." Miroku said letting his pistol hang by his side. "Can't you just once stay out of a fight InuYasha? Also, please stop pointing that gun at me." "har har, funny guy. Now if your done crackin' wise, we got a job to do." InuYasha stalked over the next tunnel.

Which lead to.. another bank vault! God damn they're productive sons of bitches... it looked deserted, but trashed. "Well now what?" Sango wondered aloud. "Good question.." Miroku said "We can't go back in case the cops get off there asses, and looks like the only way out would be that big ass steel door, which is closed at the moment. This a problem." "Ya think they'd be considerate enough to leave some money on the table." InuYasha gripped.

The vualt was dived into two vualts of lock boxes with a central room between them. A long desk facing the closed enterance from the bank held several computers and a telephone.

"Maybe we can open the door on those computer." Miroku suggested. "Any one good with computers?" Sango asked looking around the group. "Well, I know a LITTLE, if it's real easy I can figure it out.." Kagome offered. "Well, take a crack at it." InuYasha said.

Kagome sat down at the desk as Sango and Miroku watched over her shoulder and InuYasha searched the vaults for free money. After a moment a voice bellowed from one of the vualts. "God dammit! Bastards were after stock! GOD DAMN STOCK! I'm alone inside a bank vualt with no security and ALL THEY HAVE IS STOCK! WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH FUCKING STOCK?"

The group stared at the vault as InuYasha's complaining continued a little quiter, but just a little.

The phone rang. Everyone stared at it. Every except InuYasha, who didn't hear it above his complaining about being shafted by the fates. Miroku quickly formulated what he was going to say and picked up the phone.

"We come to you live from the scene of the crime." "Who the hell is this?" "Right back at ya." "This is deputy chief Jim Bavura, you are to cease your criminal actives and throw down your weapons at once." "Sure thing Jimmy, I talked it over with the boys, were all very sorry, we'll never do it again." "WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" Miroku swore to him self. They hadn't had time to discuss the name between InuYasha being moody and InuYasha shooting people. Fuck! No time, delaying wouldn't help. Stones referance it was. "This would be would be the Midnight Ramblers Jimmy, and we're looking reeal forward to seeing ya." He said hanging up.

"INUYASHA! WE'RE GONNA HAVE COMPANY!" InuYasha appered at the door. "What?" "The cops know where we are, what were doing the whole nine yards.' "FUCK! Kagome hurry up with that door!" "Hold on a just little bit longer..." InuYasha strode behind the desk to look over her shoulder too. "Almost.. THERE! Got it."

InuYasha walked towards the door as the gears began to move. The door hinged out wards. Kagome looked at her handiwork with pride as InuYasha raised Tetsiagia and fired twice before diving out away from the door frame. Two rounds chased after him. Everyone took cover behind the thick wooden desk. From his position InuYasha could see Miroku getting ready to return fire. "NO! STAY DOWN! YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS!" He yelled, running to the corner and sticking his arm through the door, firing twice.

A bullet whistled clean through the desk, not even slowing down. InuYasha swore to him self and fired his last two rounds hoping to distract the shooter. Kagome put her eye up the hole. There was InuYasha, she shifted her position after making sure he was unhurt, there was the door, and there was.. Sesshomaru? Great. Just great. She got the chills remebering there last encounter.

InuYasha changed magazines, racked the slide and took three shots at his brother. Two more rounds whined past him. Two more. He showed him self again, fired three rounds and got the desired result. Two rounds flew by. That was seven, Sesshomaru was out.

InuYasha jumped boldly into the door and aimed Tetsiagia. Seven rounds in the magazine. And one in the chamber. That's eight. Fuck.

InuYasha dived backwards and snapped Tetsaigia and his brother's head. A round passed close enough to ruffle his hair. Shesshomaru tilted his head at the last second and the round slammed into the back wall.

Before he even started he knew he couldn't reload faster than his brother. He had ramme din the magazine when a better plan then staying and dieing popped into his mind. He rolled back on his shoulders, stuck his hands on the floor beside his head and kicked his legs upwards and leanded on his feet. Strigntening he whipped the pistol at his brother. Sesshomaru let out a howl of pain as it hit him in the head.

InuYasha rushed him, his right hand pulling a switch blade from his pocket. He closed the gap fast. His brother didn't look at him, he looked up at Tetsiagia, which had bounced off his head into the air. He reached for it with his right hand. Too late. InuYasha was there. He swung the knife.

Sesshomaru cuaght his brothers hand in his left. He cuaght Tetsiagia and pushed InuYasha backwards, giving him enough time to finish reloading. InuYasha found him self staring down the barrel of his own .45.

"I thought I blew that arm off.." "Fool, do you even realize how to acess Tetsiagia's true power?" "Pull the Godamn trigger, what the fuck are you talking about?" InuYasha asked staring warily at the gun. "I shall give you a demonstration before you die." He turned the gun to point farther into the room than InuYasha had had time to look. He pointed it at the center of a mass of twenty more of the masked hoods.

The room grew dark and what could only be described as a.. blast of golden light, so thick it seemed a solid object, who's shape reminded InuYasha of a .300 Winchester Magnum bullet he had seen split the air in two on a muggy Georgia day shot from the gun at an incredable speed. It collided with the mooks, and InuYasha was pushed back by the force of the shockwave.

Yellow light filled the room, and when InuYasha looked up, they were.. gone. Only ribbons of cloth of flesh floated gently down. Ho.. ly.. shit.  
"What... what the FUCK was that?" InuYasha stammered, eyes staring in shock at what had jsut meen twenty men.

"That was how to properly use Tetsiagia, now it's time." Sesshomaru pointed the gun at InuYasha. InuYasha slammed his body into his brothers, pushing him back, trying to get in a blow with the knife, but Sesshomaru again grabbed his hand and began to force the knife back at his brother.

InuYasha struggled for his life. Oh fuck, it was turning towards him, slowly but surely it was turning. Fuck, fuck fuck! InuYasha doubled his efforts, throwing every once of streangth he had into the struggle. It was facing him! Fuck fuck fuck! It was easier to push forwards then to turn it. He threw his whole wieght on the hand. It's still moving it's still moving! FUCK! Oh Jesus, oh God.. the knife pressed agaist his shirt, he felt a sharp prick as the knife forced his skin backwards. Please.. fuck no.. his skin snapped forward around the blade under the pressure.

Sesshomaru felt InuYasha's body go rigid as the blood began to flow over his hand and he had to push the knife through something solid. InuYasha slumped forward, and Sesshomaru let him drop to his knees.

"Heh... your too arrogant Sesshomaru.." InuYasha didn't look up, his left hand still clutching the hilt of the knife in his gut. "You are in no postion to call me arrogant InuYasha." InuYasha griminaced and ripped the knife from his gut, his blood flying off the blade in a line that splattered off his brother.

InuYasha raised his right hand and pointed Tetsaigia at his brother. InuYasha's lips twisted into a smirk as he pulled back the hammer, not wondering why the hammer was down. He pulled the trigger, and the recoil knocked his weakened body over on to his back.

As he lay there he heard Kagome yell his name and gun shots behind him. he tilted his head to the side in time to see Sesshomaru fleeing the scene, clutching the stump where his right arm used to be. InuYasha chuckled and let the gun drop before everything went black.

-END-

Oorah! Damn all that violance feels good!

Remember, this fiction is powered by reviews, leave a review and I can work faster on the next chapter. (I could, but I won't.) 


	14. Yesterday

Ugh, this one is disgustingly cute.  
-

Kagome stared through the hole in the desk at InuYasha. He rushed at Sesshomaru. There was a brief struggle. InuYasha was pushed backwards. No one moved. Then Sesshomaru aimed the gun in his hand to his left. Kagome couldn't be sure, but that looked like Tetsiagia... the lights dimmed and what the hell was that? There was no time to wonder as InuYasha threw him self against his brother. Another struggle. Oh God, something's wrong with InuYasha. Something's wrong! InuYasha dropped to his knees. Oh God! His hand was on his stomach, he saw his left arm pull at something, then his hand shot out, sending a line of something red through the air. In his hand was an object that was alternately shiny and red. Her stomach dropped out. Oh Jesus that was a knife. 

Kagome threw her self over the desk as Miroku yelled at her to stay put and fired at Sesshomaru. But she kept running. InuYasha was going to die if no one helped! InuYasha raised his right hand, an explosion echoed throughout the room and Sesshomaru screamed in pain as his arm flew off. InuYasha fell down, his brother retreating. Oh Jesus! InuYasha... his head and right arm went limp. Please God don't let him be dead! A sickening feeling grew in her gut.

InuYasha had no idea where he was. It was dark. His whole body was numb. His eyes might of been opened or closed. Didn't matter here. Where ever here was..

What happened? The last thing he remembered was... Kikyo. Kikyo aiming a gun at me. It was yesterday again. Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away, now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh I believe in yesterday.

Two gun shots. I kill Kikyo. And she kills me. Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be. There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh yesterday came suddenly.

The thoughts popped unbidden into his head. Naraku tricked two lovers into killing each other. But I didn't die.. There was a doctor looking over me, saying for three minutes my heart had stopped. Naraku had been keeping tabs on them for years. I hadn't actually seen Kikyo when she betrayed me.. It all meant something.. but what? Who was Naraku? Where was he?

InuYasha's eyes flickered open and the world returned to him. Shit.. I had been stabbed, then everything went black.. and now here I am. He was in a bed, and his chest was covered in bandages. It was night. Moonlight filtered through a window. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark. His shirt, under shirt and jacket were folded on a small table next to the window. Also on the table were Tetsiagia, smokes and his switchblade. He frowned at the treacherous blade. That's the second time I've been stabbed by the damned thing..

InuYasha sat up. OH FUCK! Bad move.. he needed a moment to focus again. Damn that had hurt.. He had to prop himself up with his hand. Jesus I'm weak..

There was something he should remember. Damn it, he had it only a little while ago. Wait, when was a little while ago? He racked his brain. What was I doing when I thought about it? ... he drew a blank. Not even a hint of when it was. Fuck! It was important too!

He retraced his steps. I was fighting my brother... I was in a tunnel.. then in a bank..I was walking, Kagome was there.. I was looking at a sheet of paper.. Kikyo! It had something to do with Kikyo! What Godamn it?

InuYasha gave up and rearranged his legs so he could lean forward and keep most of the pressure off his wound. Kikyo.. why she had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say.. I said something wrong.. InuYasha stared at the bed. Now I long for yesterday.

He held his face in his hand then ran his hand through his hair. Where had it all gone wrong? He looked around the room. There was a chair by the door.. and something in it. He trained his eyes on the chair... Kagome? She had fallen asleep in the chair. Jesus, not even a blanket or pillow. What the hell was she thinking? Stupid girl..

InuYasha swung his legs over the edge of the bed and took a breather before trying to stand. Fuck I'm weak. He stood up and swayed. He held on to the table for support. He noticed he still his jeans on. I prolly shoulda thought about that earlier...

Confident he could stand he tried to pull a blanket off the bed. And end snagged under the matress and InuYasha collasped loudly against the table, somehow managing to stay upright.

Kagome woke up and immedatly shot out of the chair and to his side. She helped steady him. "InuYasha.. you're still hurt, don't try and get up." "I'm fine." He spat through gritted teeth. "Please, just go back to bed.. your still weak.." InuYasha looked at her, staring up at him with eyes wide with relief and concern, clutching his arm. Jesus don't look at me like that, I'm not worth your concern.. "Alright fine, but take a Godamn pillow or blanket for your self, or go find your own bed."

To add insult to his weakened state, Kagome was able to push him over to the bed. Jesus I'm in bad shape.. he fell down on the bed weakly. As he slipped back into unconciousness he was aware of Kagome gathering up the discarded blanket and placing it over him. Fuck, don't worry about me Kagome, I'm not worth it..

When he opened his eyes it was... well the sun was out. He managed to sit up with only a shit load of pain, but it no longer phased him. Kagome was wandering around the room and turned around at the sound of him stirring.

"Good morning, feeling better?" She smiled at him. InuYasha was too out of it from pain killers or pain to be grumpy so he just muttered "Good mornin' " in a daze. "So are you doing better today?" "Good enough.. I'm hungry as hell though.." "Well you've been out a week, I would imagine so, I'll be right back with food." "Okay" InuYasha muttered through the haze. Food, I wonder what'll... A WEEK? HOLY SHIT! No fucking wonder he was so weak... Godamn that knife did a number on him.

With Kagome gone, he tried out his legs. He managed to stand and even walk across the room with barely any swaying. He was about to put on his shirt when he heard footsteps down the hall. He hurried back into the bed and tried to look as out of it as possible. Might as well get breakfast in bed outta this.

Kagome returned with a tray of food and placed it on the table where he could reach it from the bed, and pulled the chair close to the table so she could reach her share. InuYasha looked at the food. Fish. He had never liked fish, but he knew with how hungry he was the table would taste good.

InuYasha took his plate, accidentally knocking a fork off the table. "I'll get it, you eat." Kagome said before reaching down and picking the utensil up. When she looked up she felt her eyes widen in awe.

His entire plate was clean. She couldn't of bent down for more than five seconds.. Jesus Christ.

InuYasha tried to look innocent. Sure it unnecessary, hell even uncultured of him to swallow the whole Godamn thing. But he was hungry. And injured. He had an excuse.

Kagome merely smiled and offered him her plate. InuYasha loked at the plate, then back at Kagome. She was just smiling at him. She had that damned look in her eye he could never understand. But suddenly his wound didn't hurt as much, and he didn't mind being shirtless in the middle of February. He took the plate from her and promptly devoured it.

Eating, which had been number one on his list, done, InuYasha was ready to pass out again. "Hold on, your bandages are bloody again, let me change 'em first." Kagome said. "I got a better plan, I've been out for a week, so I'm gonna take a shower, then you can put on fresh banadges. " Kagome giggled. "Well ya do smell.." "Thanks."

InuYasha swung out of bed and grabbed his shirt before staggering toward the door. Kagome helped steady him and led him out the door into what looked like a an apartment. He could still smell the fish from the kitchen area. Damn that had tasted good...

Kagome turned away from the kitchen/living room to another door at the end of the hall and let InuYasha in. He looked at him self in the mirror. Fuck. His eyes were baggy, and his whole body seemed thinner than normal. Well, he had taken a Godamn knife to the gut.

When he opened the door Kagome was still there, waiting for him with bandages in hand. He managed to walk back to the room by him self, but Kagome hovered close just in case.

Back in the room, InuYasha sat down on the bed, and he felt the slight change in the slope of the mattress as Kagome sat down behind him. "Ya know ya had us worried buddy." she said as she started working. "Wha do ya mean?" "You should be dead. The doctor said the entrance wound was right in front of your diaphragm, but when he went in, there were no wounds or marks on any organs." Well that was a lie. The doc said there were marks that looked like it had healed on his own, but no need to tell InuYasha that. "You're a lucky guy."

InuYasha was silent. "And where are we?" he asked after a moment. "Same town as Kaede, we knew we couldn't take you to a hospitial so Miroku hot wired a car and we brought ya here." What she didn't say was that during the car ride Kagome had sat in the back seat with a still bleeding InuYasha laid down with his head in her lap, writhing in pain. Jesus there had been blood everywhere.. "When we got here Kaede had a doctor called in. After he was done we took ya to an apartment where you could recover." "Miroku and Sango?" "Went off to bring the bikes back." "Sango went alone with Miroku?" "Yeah." "HA!"

Sango stared at the rose in shock. "I just wanted to make up for the poor impression I made the other day." More shock. "I was over exuberant in my willingness to assist a woman of your beauty." Sango raised an eyebrow. Maybe she had misjudged him.. she took the flower from his hand. "There now, since we'll be travelling together for a while, I see no reason we can't be friends." Well that made sense, maybe his hand really did just slip... then she felt something on her ass. Then Miroko felt a something upside his head.

Bandages changed, InuYasha collapsed in the bed, Kagome sitting in the chair next to him. Dammit he shouldn't be sleeping so much, he could stay up if he tried. Oh well, tomorrow, he'll start tomorrow.

When he awoke, it was dark. Kagome was asleep, having apparently not moved from the chair. A glance out the window gave him an estimate to the time, some where right before sunrise. He got up silently and found he was only a little weakened. He got dressed and moved the blanket to the side of the bed.

He carefully slid an arm under Kagome's knees and behind her shoulders, hoping not to wake her. As he picked her up, he looked down at her. Jesus, she looked so innocent and peaceful. He layed her down in the bed and pulled the blanket over her. This is where she should be. With her family, sleeping in her own bed, and most importantly, safe. She shouldn't be here, shoudn't be forced to look after him when he was too weak to stand. Shouldn't be fighting. Shouldn't be with him.

He left her and grabbed the pack of smokes from the table as he walked out the door. He turned towards the kitchen/living room. The only other furniture was a couch against the wall.

He walked out side and was on a balcony. They were on the second floor of the complex. It wasn't a bad place. There was a court yard in the middle of it. He lit up and let his mind wander.

Kikyo. What did I do? Are you still angry with me? Of course you are, I killed you.. Kikyo, why? What ever it was, I'm sorry. Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play. Now I need a place to hide away, oh I believe in yesterday.

Kagome woke up a couple hours after sunrise and scolded him for being up. He brushed her off. "So you say this is the town Keade's in?" "Yeah." "Well I gotta talk to her, let's go." "You're sure you can make it?" "Yes, I'm fine. Stop askin'."

30 minutes later, InuYasha and Kagome walked into the town hall where Keade could always be found. "InuYasha, ye are well already? I have some of your possessions that we took from your jacket in back." "Thanks for telling me. Kagome could you go back and get 'em?" "Sure" She said in confusion, maybe he was still a little hazy from the whole ordeal.

"Alright, now that she's gone, I got a problem old woman, see I've been thinkin'.. " "A dangerous habit in your state." "I know but- fuck you old woman! Anyway this is the plan..."

Kagome found InuYasha's things. A lighter and cigarettes, some magazines, a box of .45 ammo and a bunch of scraps of paper with info on Naraku written on them. As she lifted it all, a bunch of paper fell off. As she leaned down to grab, it something caught her eye.

It was a picture. It was InuYasha, the silver hair left no doubts. He looked alot younger, but in reality it could of only been a year or two. He was standing there smiling, with his arm around the shoulder of a black haired girl about his age.

Woah. InuYasha had a girlfirend at one point? Well she should of expected it, it's not like he had always left such a bad impression.. But still...

But still what? Her mind inquired. Well I guess I kinda thought that- Wait a minute! That's the woman! From the video! The one that caused InuYasha to run out on her! What the hell?

Kagome reappeared moments later carrying a bunch of crap he remembered throwing in his jacket at one point or another. Including his lighter and cigarettes. Then whose were those on the table? InuYasha chuckled. So he had finally rubbed off his habit that bad on her..

Kagome, however, seemed not to notice. She was busy looking out the window. She looked kinda down. "Are you okay?" He asked her. "Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine." she said with a smile. Huh, guess it had been my imagination..

"Kagome, did ye show InuYasha your new found ability?" "Huh? OH right! I forgot all about it! Follow me InuYasha!" She said before running off eagerly toward the firing range. What the fuck was she up to? InuYasha wondered.

When they got to the range, Kagome walked up to one of the booths. A mannequin stood at the other end instead of a paper target. "What the hell is all this?" InuYasha asked. Kagome merely smiled and pointed towards the target. "Watch." She drew her Five-seveN and aimed it at the dummy.

What the fuck was she playing at? InuYasha folded his arms across his chest and leaned agaisnt the wall as he waited for her to pull the trigger.

Just like when his brother had done what ever he had done with Tetsiagia, the world grew dark. A small pink light shot out of the barrel and straight into the target, where it stopped. The light shimmered for a second, then the room filled with pink light and InuYasha had to cover his eyes.

When the... light cleared InuYasha looked up at the target. It's was gone from the chest up. What the hell? He stared at it in shock. Kagome looked over, smiling proudly at her self. "What the hell was THAT?" "Ya know how I can sense the jewel, well Kaede found a way to use the same power to do that." Kagome explained proudly. "Oh.. I shoulda known.." InuYasha stated in bewilderment.

Great. Now Kagome was doing freaky shooting tricks too. InuYasha thought as he lit up outside. God damn. I have to find and kill this Naraku guy. I have to protect Kagome. I have to collect the shards. I have to find Kikyo. I have to make everything right with her.

Kikyo.. why she had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say. I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday. Will she forgive me? Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play, now I need a place to hide away, oh I believe in yesterday..

-END-

looks at calander

Gob smackingly vile. 


	15. The dude who made Tetsaigia

Kinda short this week, but eh.

InuYasha tapped his foot impatiently. "Dammit! When the hell are Miroku and Sango gonna show up?" "Oh, relax InuYasha." Kagome commanded for what seemed like the fifth time that day. "We finally have some down time and a roof over our heads, why not enjoy it?" She suggested, turning back to her book.

"Keh. I'm going for a walk." He said jamming his hands in his pockets. Kagome watched him stalk out. "Oh well." She muttered, putting down the book and stretching out on the couch.

When she woke up, it was dark and InuYasha was still out. Unable to fall back asleep, Kagome's thoughts drifted to the picture she had seen not four hours ago.

'Who was that woman? InuYasha knows her, and from his reaction to that video, he isn't happy to see her.. but.. but why does he keep that picture? Why was that picture taken? When did he know her? Who WAS she?'

'Who ever she is, she's prolly the only thing I ever seen get InuYasha so riled. Not that he ever shows much emotion. Hell, the only time he acts human is when he thinks he's alone.'

'Wonder what relationship he had with her, they had to of been attracted to each other at some point. Damn, why does that thought get me down? Anyway, back on topic, he didn't look happy to see her last time.. Hell he looked.. well I never actually saw his face.. but he wasn't angry, he stays calm when he's angry. Damn, who was she?'

'He acted like this once before.. where... shit.. it was a while ago.. right when we first met.. ah fuck I can't remember. I can't ask him about it.. shit. Well.. he'll get over it.'

Just then InuYasha wandered through the door, a smug grin on his face. "And what are you so happy about?" she asked, not getting up. He merely gestured toward the door and leaned against the wall.

Sango stalked in, clearly angered, and walked right past Kagome into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Kagome's head shifted back to the door, where InuYasha was still smirking as Miroku stumbled in, bewildered and with a very red cheek.

"What did I did do?" He cried. "Oh I don't know, maybe grab her ass?" InuYasha mocked. "I was proving a point!" "How the hell were you proving a point by grabbing her ass?" Kagome shook her head and leaned it back against the arm rest of the couch.

"So, anyway, can we leave now?" InuYasha asked the next morning. "Gah, why are you so anxious to leave?" "Because every day we're here is a day were not collecting jewel shards!" "Well let's at least let Kaede know were going, and we'll leave later, okay?" "Fine, Godamn lazy bitch.." "WHAT?"

Sango and Miroku shook their heads as the fight escalated. "Well, shall we go see Kaede?" Miroku offered. Sango agreed, the two left the feuding youths.

The two left the apartment and cut across town to find the old woman. When they found her, she was talking to an old man, who was as short as she was. "Ah, Sango, Miroku" she said as they entered. We have a visitor, this is Totosai, and he wishes to speak to InuYasha."

The two youths and two seniors returned to the apartment to find the debate had ended. InuYasha sat on the couch glancing nervously at the closed bedroom door.

"So.. how'd it go? She pregnant yet?" Miroku asked girinning. InuYasha whipped the clicker at his head. Miroku chuckled as it went wide.

Sango's fist, however, did not go wide. She shut Miroku up with a sharp smack to the head. "Are you InuYasha?" The old man asked bluntly. "What of it old man?" "Do you still have Tetsaigia?" "Who the fuck are you?"

The old man puffed up his chest. "I'm the man who made Tetsiagia." "Yeah?" InuYasha asked in excitement), standing. "Then you know how it works?" "Of course, better than anyone." "Great! I need to know something. My brother did somethin crazy with it, like shot a yellow beam of light or somethin, how'd the hell he do that?"

"Ah, you must mean The Windscar." "So ya can teach me how to use it?" "Yes.. but it will take time and practice).." "Great!" InuYasha stode over to the bedroom door and banged on it. "Kagome! We're staying a few extra days!"

The next day Kagome sat watching TV. InuYasha was off somewhere with Totosai, and Kagome was trying to remember when she had seen InuYasha first show emotion.

'It was like after we had met.. some one else was there.. Kaede! Kaede was there.. and she did what.. she was convincing him the jewel was real and she gave him a report... and told him to look at the name.' Kagome sprung from the couch and ran out to find Kaede.

"Kaede do you still have that report you showed InuYasha about the jewel when we first came here?" The old woman racked her brain. "Why, yes I believe I still have it somewhere, why do ye ask?" "No reason, I just wanna look at it." "Very well, follow me." Kaede said leading her to the room where she had talked to them the first time. "It's somewhere in this desk, I would love to help, but I have work to do, if you'll excuse me." She said leaving.

Kagome began hastily pulling out drawers, searching for the report. She found it in the bottom drawer, she opened it quickly and scanned through it.

'Jewel.. power.. evil.. avoid.. AH here we go, signed.. Kikyo. Kikyo. That's a girl's name.'

-END-

From here on out updating will be spasmodic for persoanl reasons that keep me from writing, lets just say Johnny Law was involved. 


	16. Wind Scar

InuYasha lined up the sights on top of Tetsaigia just below the X ring on a paper target down range. He held his arm perfectly still and pulled the trigger. The gun leapt in his hand as a hole appeared in the target, the seventh one.

The old man behind him nodded. "That's good enough for today. You may go." InuYasha rolled his eyes. The old hack wasn't training him, he was trying to feel important. 'But if he doesn't tell me how Tetsaigia works in a week, I may break a couple of his withered bones.'

InuYasha left the range and walked back through town toward the madness that was the apartment the four them had been crammed into. Between the pervert and Sango who could, they had discovered, punch said pervert out, the apartment was in a constant state of violence.

InuYasha wandered up the stairs and pushed the door open. He was greeted by a scream of shock and the sound of bone slamming into bone.  
'Home sweet home.'

Someone, in a stroke of dubious intelligence, had found some video games to keep everyone amused. Miroku had done nothing but use it as an excuse to sexually harrass Sango, who had used that as an excuse to physically abuse him. Well, it had kept InuYasha and Kagome amused at least.

InuYasha walked in and was greated by Kagome, who was reading the newspaper in the kitchen with the radio on. Miroku and Sango were too busy groping/killing each other to notice him.

InuYasha returned the greeting and flopped down on the couch in front of the TV, which had just become vacant in the fist fight. He idly lit up as the fight died down.

He closed his eyes and drifted off, whistling the tune on the radio, when the fight started up again.

"Hey! That was my kill!" "Yeah yeah, face it Miroku, you're my bitch." "Does that come with sexual favors?" "NO!" Sango screamed, punching him. "There ya go! Get into the spirit my mistress!" Miroku yelled, laughing despite the fact he was getting his ass kicked by a woman.

InuYasha scowled and turned over so he didn't have to hear this shit. Fucking pervert.

Kagome flicked off the radio and headed for the bedroom. They had decided unanimously, well Miroku was the dissenting opinion but he didn't count, that they would split up the apartment, girls in the bedroom, boys in the living room.

Turns out that still didn't protect them from Miroku's perversion. Two girls and one bed was something he wouldn't let go for the next two years.

About an hour after Kagome retired. Miroku finally said something to drive Sango off, but not before she kicked the shit out of him. InuYasha even rolled over and gave him a shot to the kidneys for interrupting his sleep.

"Nice work, Casanova." InuYasha muttered. "It was worth it. And I don't see you in there with Kagome." "Because I'd be smart enough for you not to see it!" "Oh? So you admit you would!"

InuYasha's hand groped for the first heavy object in reach, which he sent sailing toward the sound of Miroku's voice. InuYasha was beginning to suspect he may have to make an excuse as to why Miroku was killed in his sleep..

The next day, InuYasha again made his way to find the old bastard. When he had located the senile gunsmith, the old man announced the training for the day.

"We'll work on your aim today." "We did that yesterday." "Did we?" InuYasha resisted the urge to demonstrate. "Yes old man, you said it was fine." "Umm.. yes. Of course. In that case you need to work on your concentration." "We did that too." "Err.. yes... physical conditioning?" "Twice."

If InuYasha were the more easy going type, he would of found amusement in watching the old man rack his brains for more 'training'. "Hurry it the hell up Gramps!" "Patience ya damned whippersnapper! If I were twenty years younger I'd give ya a whupin'!" "Twenty years younger and three feet taller.." InuYasha added under his breath.

"Well then, I had my doubts, but I finally believe you are ready to master the secret of the Wind Scar." "The wha?" "The Wind Scar is an ancient technique capable of eliminating several people with one round." "Ancient? It's a 1911! Do the math, that's less than a hundred years ago!" Totosai faltered. "Huh? Really? Oh my... how time does crawl..." He trailed off in memory.

"What? How old ar.. no. I didn't hear that. Moving on." "Yes, come with me to the range, and I shall teach you what you wish to know."

InuYasha stared at the target. It looked the same to him, but according to the mummy, this one was different.

'What the hell is that? Am I imagining things?' Thin blue and red lines had begun to play over the target. Totosai said something like this might happen, but InuYasha stopped paying attention when the old man mentioned some words that made no sense to him.

The lines began to collide and push against each other. They increased in speed. Something sparked between the two lines. A flash of white. Then another. The lines covering the target ripped apart to reveal a quivering, living, bright, light, like the one at the end of a tunnel.

InuYasha had no idea what the fuck it was, or if it was dangerous, so he didn't like it. He decided that was the part he was going to shoot.

He pulled the trigger. The gun kicked in his hand, the slide shot back. The muzzle flash seemed to fold in on itself and shot outwards in a golden light. It travel through the target, disintegrating it.

The light continued outwards, slamming through the brick wall at the far end of the range. Several bricks fell loose, and the sound of glass crashing reached thier ears.

"Totosai.." "What is it?" "You do know this the second floor right? And we're facing the parking lot?" "Umm. Why are you focusing on such tripe as a brick hitting a car? You mastered the Wind Scar!" "Yeah, and said 'Wind Scar' just sailed cleeean over I-88 and into a subdivison." "This concludes your training. I don't know you, you don't know me. Goodbye!"

And with that, the old man was gone.

"Miroku! Stop using the sniper rifle to look at my ass!" "I can't help it!" Kagome sighed and got up from the table. It was the first week with good weather of the year, and if those two wanted to waste it playing grab ass, she wasn't. She grabbed her jacket and walked out into the night.

As she walked through the park, an orange light appeared above a bench. The glow of the cigarette revealed InuYasha leaning back, his head pointing skywards.

Kagome walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey." "Hey." Their voices cut through the warm spring air. Kagome reached in her jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes InuYasha had noticed missing. "Ya got me hooked." She chuckled, leaning forward into a disposable lighter. "Heh, glad to know I can kill at least one more person, even if it takes a while."

Kagome jammed her hands in her pockets and let the cigarette hang from her lips. Above them the dull roar of a departing jet filled the air.

After a moment of not-all-that-uncomfortable silence, InuYasha spoke up. "Well, I learned what I need to know.. guess we really gotta leave finally.." Kagome sighed and stared up at the passing collision lights of the jet. "Yeah... I guess..."

The two colored lights on the jet's wingtips passed steadily through the air over the two youths as two trails of smoke curled into one , drifting up to the heavens. 


	17. Rush

I'm going out. I'll be back." InuYasha yelled over his shoulder. "Where to?" "Pick up some smokes, need anything?" "Nope." "Be back in fifteen"  
It was late in the night and they had just stopped in at a motel. InuYasha had seen a liquor store on the way in. He could of walked, but decided to drive instead.  
InuYasha strode into the liquor store and headed for the back. The cigarettes were at the counter, but his flask was a little light..

"NO BODY FUCKING MOVE!"

InuYasha shook his head. 'How do I attract this shit? Space and time must bend around me just to try and get me killed. True, I do hang out in places where shit tends to happen, but Jesus.. There better be a reason for this'  
He stood still. It would be less trouble to stand still, let them rob the register and get the smokes elsewhere than kill them and flee the cops.  
There were three of them. Maybe a fourth on the door. One on the register, two working the crowd. InuYasha sighed. 'So organized, and they rob a damn liquor store. Kids today have no ambition'  
The robbers had hand guns, but the trouble spot in InuYasha's mind was that they had radios. 'Why do three people in a liquor store need radios'  
One of them walked behind InuYasha. His radio squawked to life. "Rouna! Get the fuck to the depot! That fuckin' bitch is here! Fucking Kikyo!"

If InuYasha had thought clearly, he would of let them go, trailed them.

Two gunshots exploded through the liquor store. Two robbers died. The one remaining sprayed fire at InuYasha. Bottles exploded. InuYasha ran behind a self. He swung his arm around the end and fired twice. The door burst in. There had been one on the door. He had a gun in each hand and opened fired. Muzzle flashes light up the display windows. Glass shattered. A body flew backwards out the door.  
InuYasha reloaded and picked up one of the radios. "What's the address of the depot again?"

Shit was going down before InuYasha got there. Automatic weapons fire boomed from with in. An explosion rocked the walls. The building was large and sprawling. InuYasha kicked in a door.  
Men in suits with rifles were barricaded behind a desk, facing a door that lead farther in the building. Their back was to InuYasha. They went down easily.  
A figure flashed by the open door. InuYasha looked up in time to she her. She was running, looking forward, not at him. She still had her trade mark white T shirt on. As she ran, she flicked her wrist.  
A grenade bounced into the room. InuYasha dove into a corner and placed his hands over the back of his neck.  
The explosion ripped apart the room. InuYasha's hearing became muted. He stood shakily to his feet. Smoke still clung to the walls.  
All movement seemed slower. Every object was blurred. InuYasha found one of the dead men's rifles. He slung the AK-47 over his shoulder and searched the remainder of the bodies for spare magazines.  
'What are you gonna do when you run into her, huh? Kill her again? Talk? Let her shoot you? Huh asshole? After all the shit that happened? What are you gonna do?' He swore at him self.  
'I'll figure that out later.' He concluded bringing the rifle to his left shoulder.

He ran into the hall way, following the sound of the battle. Three people bounded into the hallway in front of him. "Who the hell are you?" InuYasha dropped the rifle to his hip and laid down on the trigger. Brass casings ricocheted off the concrete floor. The hallway ended on a flight of stairs. InuYasha charged up to the landing. He turned around to see someone in a suit charging at him. He brought the rifle to his shoulder and fired. Something moved above him. There was a gunman on the floor above him. InuYasha fired first. Someone yelled "THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE! SHE'S NOT ALONE!" A grenade flew over the railing to land at InuYasha's feet.  
InuYasha took the last steps four at a time. He was in mid step when the grenade exploded, sending him and the gunmen flying.  
InuYasha was on the ground. Bodies moved all around him. His rifle was gone. He drew his 1911 and began to fire at the forms. InuYasha turned on the ground, firing at anything that moved. Someone were on the floor, some where on their feet. Someone on the ground was arching their back in an attempt to get up. InuYasha fired into his ribs and he hit the deck. InuYasha stuck the gun in front of him and fired at a shape in the dust. Another to his right. Two more shots. InuYasha rolled onto his back and jammed the pistol at a figure standing at his feet.  
InuYasha jammed a mag into the pistol as he stood up. As he pulled back the slide he noticed a grenade with the pin still in at his feet. He picked it up along with what looked like his rifle.  
He emerged out of the smoke firing at anyone that still moved. Shell casings shot out of the rifle. .  
The stairs were nothing but a twisted wreak of metal. he headed down the hall way. It lead to an observation catwalk over looking a large empty room. Chemical tanks lined the walls. InuYasha wasn't interested in them.

The suited gunmen filled the center of the floor. Kikyo was in their midst, ducking and weaving with the grace of a dancer. She held her pistol parallel to her stomach, firing into a gunman's gut. He bent over, and Kikyo gracefully rolled over his back, landing on her feet with her gun to someone's head.  
As soon as she fired, another one appeared behind her. She turned her body as she jumped a few inches, coming down facing him on her right foot. Her left was already in the air, headed for his jaw. As her foot collided with his head, she pointed the gun sideways a couple inches from his chest, firing twice.  
She dropped to the deck, using her hand to support her whole body, she pushed off with her foot, swinging her legs around and knocking someone to the floor. She shot him before her feet touched ground.  
She leapt to her feet to find someone behind and in front of her. She bounced on her feet and brought her arms to a good fighting position in front of her chest.  
The one in front dived at her middle. She put a hand on his back and flipped over him, sending him flying into the guy behind her. She grabbed hold of his suit and pulled him up right before shooting both of them.  
'What are you gonna do huh slick? I'm gonna help her.' InuYasha planted a boot on the railing and pushed off toward the fight.  
He came down on someone's back and rolled forward, coming up almost kneeling. He fired four rounds at two people. He spun around to face Kikyo and sent a bullet whistling past her cheek into someone's forehead. She didn't seem surprised to see him and didn't even glance at him before doubling someone over with a gunshot and bringing her foot down on the back of their neck. One man left. InuYasha back pedaled toward Kikyo and fired two rounds at him. He went down with a howl.  
InuYasha spun around to find himself three feet from Kikyo. Both brought their pistols up to each other's head. Both pistols were locked open on an empty chamber.  
Their thumbs flew to the realize. Two magazines hit the ground ominously loud. The two stopped there.  
InuYasha and Kikyo stared at each, both panting, both sweaty. InuYasha counted back how long it had been since he had seen her. He wondered what was going on through her head. Hell, we wondered what was going through his head. All the old feelings boiled up, but everything he did would depend on one thing. What Kikyo felt. What she would do. They continued to stare. Foot steps grew louder. In an instant they were surrounded by a ring of thugs. They ignored them and continued to stare into each other's eyes. InuYasha could smell the oil from the FN Forty-Nine five inches from his face. He couldn't read her. He engraved the look in her eyes to figure out later. Suddenly InuYasha remembered they were surrounded. He smirked. "How about one more song? Just like the old days.."

InuYasha and Kikyo both grabbed a new magazine. The two spun three hundred and sixty degrees and stepped forward, coming up back to back, pistols loaded.  
The henchmen surrounded them on all sides. The two gunslingers slowly began to circle, keeping there backs together. They all had there hand guns raised. No one dared move.  
Memories came flooding back to InuYasha. There life on the road. The battles they had faced. Shoulder to shoulder. Side by side. The feeling of freedom. The urge for revenge. Sweet satisfaction. The bitter pain of betrayal. His days running from the law. Finding Kikyo again. The bullet in his chest. His life in the Caribbean. How that went to hell. All for this woman. And here they were again. Back to back. Shoulder to shoulder. Comrades. It came back to him. The feelings of invincibility, pride and conviction he held during that summer on the road with her. InuYasha's left hand began to slowly began to move from the pistol to his front jacket pocket. He glared at each of the gunmen as they slowly rotated around him. He showed them no emotion. Not even coldness. They stared back. Most over a pistol. His hand slipped inside his pocket. Ever so slowly he eased the pin out of the grenade. It jerked free. He let it drop in his pocket. Arms began to straighten out, preparing to fire. InuYasha maneuvered the grenade around to carefully remove the spoon and start the fuse. Fingers began to slowly tighten on triggers. 'One.. Two..' InuYasha arm tensed up.

The grenade flew out of his pocket, exploding a split second after landing behind the circle, shielding the two figures in the center from the shrapnel. Kikyo fired behind him, the weight on his back disappeared as Kikyo rushed her side of the circle. InuYasha made short work of the survivors of the blast. He turned to help Kikyo. He fired as Kikyo decimated them, never keeping still.

The last body fell. The last gun shot echoed through the room. InuYasha and Kikyo stared at each other from ten feet away. Both were once again out of ammo. InuYasha looked for the right thing to say. Kikyo spoke first however. "There are more coming." 'God, how I missed that voice.' InuYasha allowed him self a smile. "How are you alive?" "How are you?" "They gave me three shots of adrenaline straight to the heart. Brought me back." "So why do you wonder about me?" "I took a small round above the heart. You took a .44 slug to the heart." "There are other powers in the this world beside the jewel InuYasha"  
They stared at each other again. 'Goddamn, it's been to long since I've seen her..' InuYasha thought. "Your bleeding." Kikyo observed. "Not as bad as you." InuYasha gestured to Kikyo's arm. "You can't fight, not like you do, with that arm. Get outta here. I'll handle them." "It's a lot of people." "I don't care. Like you said, other powers in this world"  
InuYasha reloaded and turned to the large truck door he figure they would pour in from. "Get outta here." He heard Kikyo run behind him toward the exit. "I'll see you again." He said as she passed. "Count on it.  
The truck door began to fill up. InuYasha hid among the bodies and took aim at it. The familiar lines began to form. Then the bright light appeared. "Let's hope this works."

The windscar ripped through their ranks. In two shots InuYasha killed them all. "I'll be Goddamned.."

"That was some Goddamn fifteen minutes InuYasha." Kagome noticed as he finally made his way back. She was sitting a chair reading. "Yeah yeah. It's 3 AM. Why aren't you asleep?" "Eh, couldn't sleep so I decided to sit up." "What ever, guess you'll wanna sleep in then"  
Kagome stared at him. "Wha?" "Why the hell are you so happy?" "Me?" "Yes you! Your almost smiling and everything." "Eh, had a good night." "What did you do?" "Oh, nothing." InuYasha said pulling his hands from his pockets. The pin and spoon fell to the floor. Kagome stared at him wide eyed. InuYasha grinned sheepishly. "Well, let's get to bed shall we?" "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" 


End file.
